Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas
by lelyinthesky
Summary: Vale tudo no amor e na guerra – e isso é um pouco dos dois. Momentos perdidos de Deathly Hallows. RonHermione terminada
1. Prólogo

**ATENÇÃO: **Essa fic possui SPOILERS MONUMENTAIS do sétimo livro, HP and the Deathly Hallows. Não continue se não tiver lido!

**Resumo: **Vale tudo no amor e na guerra – e isso é um pouco dos dois. Momentos perdidos de Deathly Hallows.

**N/A: **Essa fic também faz parte do Projeto Fanfic100 do fórum Grimmauld Place, sob o tema _passagem_ (número 65). Afinal, esse é o ano em que o relacionamento de Ron e Hermione dá um passo gigantesco em direção àquilo que todos nós esperamos por tanto tempo. Agradecimentos a **Mia Galvez,** pela betagem.

**Disclaimer:** Se Harry Potter pertencesse a mim a nova geração de Hogwarts teria nomes bem menos constrangedores.

* * *

Eu te peço perdão por te amar de repente  
Embora o meu amor seja uma velha canção nos teus ouvidos  
Das horas que passei à sombra dos teus gestos  
Bebendo em tua boca o perfume dos sorrisos 

(Vinícius de Moraes)

* * *

**Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas.**

- Eu ainda acho que ele não merece.

- Disso eu tenho certeza, mas nós temos que pensar no momento atual, Fred.

- Ainda assim... Você não se diverte com eles?

- Claro que sim. Mas estamos falando do _Ron_, ele não vai aprender tão rápido. Ainda vamos ter muitas oportunidades de rir.

- Vocês sabem que eu estou aqui, né? – disse Ron, erguendo-se na poltrona para encarar os dois irmãos, que adentravam a sala de estar da Toca conversando entre sussurros.

- _OI_, Ronald! – George exclamou com um sorriso lívido. Ele olhou para o irmão gêmeo, que deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso igualmente suspeito.

- Hoje é seu dia de sorte. – disse Fred, aproximando-se com o irmão e sentando-se no sofá de frente ao mais novo.

- Por alguma razão eu não consigo imaginar nada vindo de vocês que envolva sorte – falou Ron, franzindo a testa em desconfiança – pelo menos não a _minha_ sorte.

- Ah, irmãozinho, você nos subestima – disse George quase com um gemido.

- Nós podemos te oferecer o fim de todos os seus problemas – falou Fred.

- E para onde vocês vão levar a mamãe? – Ron exclamou, com um sorriso esperançoso.

Sossego e tranqüilidade eram coisas que nenhum Weasley conheceu ao crescer na Toca. Com sete crianças correndo pela casa – Fred e George às vezes valiam por quatro - não era qualquer grito que se sobressaía, e Molly Weasley se tornou uma especialista em paranóia materna. No entanto, Ron não conseguia pensar em nenhum momento de sua infância que rivalizasse com o atual. Entre preparações para o casamento de Fleur e Bill, que se realizaria em menos de um mês, arrumações para receber visitas e a correria de membros da Ordem aparatando no jardim a todo momento, a matriarca Weasley parecia constantemente à beira de um ataque de nervos, cujo alvo preferido era Ron.

- Ainda não é dessa vez – disse George – mas estamos trabalhando nuns Dropes Imperceptores que poderão te ajudar nisso.

- Por ora, trazemos a solução para um problema específico – Fred puxou um pacote médio embrulhado num papel de presente vermelho.

- Vamos ver, ele deve ter um pouco mais de um metro e meio, cabelos fofos e olhos castanhos...

- Persiste há anos e costuma sair por aí achando que sabe de tudo...

- E sabe. E já que você não sabe nada, tudo me leva a crer que é aquela velha história de destino e metades se completando.

- Sim, a metade da laranja, a tampa do caldeirão... essas coisas.

- A menina que te aterroriza a ponto de te fazer esconder todas as fotos da festa de aniversário do Charlie espalhadas pela casa...

- Vocês têm algum objetivo? – Ron interrompeu, suas orelhas começando a queimar involuntariamente.

- Ah, irmãozinho – Fred abriu um sorriso maroto - Ao contrário de você, _sim_.

- Nós sentimos que chegou a sua hora – disse George, num tom solene.

- De quê? – Ron franziu a testa.

- De você aprender os benefícios de ser um Weasley, Ronald.

George esticou o pacote vermelho até Ron, com um gesto formal e a expressão curiosamente séria. Ron hesitou.

- Vocês não esperam realmente que eu aceite algo assim de _vocês_, né?

- Só abra logo – murmurou Fred, impaciente. George empurrou o pacote no colo de Ron, que admitiu derrota e rasgou o papel vermelho, atento a qualquer movimentação anormal vinda do presente. Não houve pulos, gritos ou mordidas, no entanto, e Ron se sentiu seguro para analisar o conteúdo de perto.

- Um livro? – ele exclamou. Os irmãos abriram um sorriso quase que em sincronia.

- Não um livro. O livro que vai mudar sua vida. – disse Fred, apontando para a capa.

Ron mirou as letras azuis garrafais que estampavam a capa marrom do livro. Uma pequena bruxa piscava os olhos, com uma expressão sonhadora, enquanto um coração vermelho flutuava acima de sua cabeça, ao lado dos dizeres "Doze Maneiras Seguras de Encantar Bruxas".

Ron piscou, incrédulo, e encarou os irmãos. Ambos esboçavam sorrisos superiores e pareciam se divertir com a situação.

- Qual é a piada? – ele disse.

- Você, é claro. Mas não se preocupe, isso está prestes a mudar – falou George.

- Nós vamos te contar um segredo, irmãozinho – Fred continuou, encostando-se largamente no sofá.

- Há algo muito importante que você precisa saber sobre a nossa família. – disse George, num sussurro alarmante.

- Algo que, não fosse sua capacidade fenomenal de não ver o que está a dois palmos do seu nariz, você já saberia. – continuou Fred.

- E aproveitaria – completou George.

- Mas é claro, se a sua visão não estivesse obstruída por esse nariz enorme, você já teria feito aquele outro problema desaparecer.

- E reaparecer no seu quarto toda noite – completou George, com uma piscadela. Fred soltou um riso curto e voltou a encarar Ron com a expressão animada.

Ron piscou, incrédulo. Ele havia acabado de acordar e seu cérebro ainda não sabia exatamente como reagir a bombardeios de informação.

- De que diabos vocês estão falando? – ele demandou. Os irmãos suspiraram com um ar cansado.

- Eu falei que ele é lerdo – disse George para o gêmeo, e então se aproximou de Ron e continuou num tom devagar – Ronald, meu irmão, você nunca se perguntou porque aquela garota simpática Lavender Brown resolveu se jogar no seu pescoço durante meses?

- Ou porque Bill se arranjou como uma quase Veela mesmo depois de ter a cara devorada por um lobisomem?

- Ou porque nós recebemos todo mês quatorze quilos de cartas de fãs enlouquecidas para conhecer – George imitou uma voz de garota – _os gêmeos mais lindos da Inglaterra_?

- É, até parec- começou Ron, mas Fred o interrompeu:

- Weasleys tem um charme natural com as garotas, Ronald.

Ron piscou novamente. A lembrança distante de uma dúzia de canários mal intencionados voando em sua direção explodiu em seus olhos e ele não conteve uma risada.

- É exatamente esse tipo de atitude que nos fez pensar por muitos anos que você era adotado – falou George.

Ron parou de rir e encarou os irmãos com o cenho franzido. Fred apontou para o livro no colo do irmão.

- Você sempre foi o mais devagar, então a gente resolveu te dar um empurrãozinho.

- E como isso deve me ajudar com a- Ron pigarreou – como isso vai me ajudar?

- _Isso_ vai te ajudar a entender qualquer bruxa nesse mundo. E a conquistá-la.

- É claro que dado seu _magnetismo animal_ Weasley, isso não deveria ser tão difícil.

- Mas nós sentimos que você precisa de um guia no assunto, e dado as atuais circunstâncias, nós não temos muito tempo livre – George falou, dando de ombros.

- Além do mais – adicionou Fred – _qualquer bruxa nesse mundo_ está apaixonada por você há seis anos.

- Contanto que você não faça uma besteira muito grande...

- Como se agarrar no pescoço da primeira loira que te der mole...

- Tudo deve dar certo.

Ao final do discurso em dueto dos irmãos, Ron sentiu que suas orelhas estavam em chamas.

- Como vocês-

- Não subestime nossa inteligência, Ronald. – disse George com firmeza.

- E honre nosso sobrenome, por favor? – sussurrou Fred, por fim, levantando-se junto com o irmão gêmeo.

- Só tente demorar menos do que seis anos dessa vez, ok? – disse George, a caminho da cozinha.

- Estamos em guerra, pelo amor de Merlin, é agora ou nunca – gritou Fred depois que os dois desapareceram pela porta da sala. 

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de um certo jejum de R/H... aqui está mais uma fic. Vocês também não acham que DH tem uma história R/H que merece ser contada? Então, escolhi 12 momentos para contar minha humilde versão dos fatos. Espero que vocês gostem e acompanhem!

Reviews me deixam feliz. :)


	2. Confiança

**N/A:** Juro solenemente utilizar os gêmeos Weasley em todos os momentos coerentemente possíveis.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Confiança**

_1. A primeira coisa que você precisa saber é: você é capaz. Acreditar que você não é um pedaço de bosta de dragão e tem a capacidade de conquistar qualquer garota é o primeiro passo para realmente deixar de ser um monte de excremento e conquistar o amor da sua vida._

Ron nocauteou duas cadeiras e uma pilha de livros a caminho da cama. Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que a pressa era a inimiga da perfeição, mas Ron se encontrava extremamente inclinado a não dar ouvidos a sua mãe naquele exato momento. Fora por culpa dela, afinal, que ele havia trocado a manhã em que arrumaria seu quarto por horas de compras na loja mais pavorosa em que já havia entrado. Rendas, laços e a crescentemente irritante voz de Fleur Delacour haviam ocupado duas preciosas horas de seu dia, e agora ele teria apenas alguns minutos para reorganizar o caos pouco organzado que tomava conta de seu quarto.

A cama era o foco do problema, ele pensou. _Alguém que não consegue arrumar a própria cama não tem a capacidade de arrumar sua vida_, ele ouviu a mão dizer várias vezes enquanto crescia. E Ron definitivamente queria demonstrar que tinha a capacidade de organizar sua vida, ainda que ele não tivesse tanta certeza de que isso era verdade – ou não visse a lógica em arrumar todos os dias uma coisa que em algumas horas seria desarrumada novamente. Feitiços domésticos não eram sua especialidade – e ele não cogitou pedir a ajuda de sua mãe -, então foi só depois de alguns preciosos minutos que a colcha do Chudley Canons cobriu obliquamente sua cama.

Com um suspiro de alívio, ele se virou para analisar o resto do quarto. Seus livros de Hogwarts cobriam desordenadamente parte do chão, as duas cadeiras derrubadas se deitavam indefesas no assoalho e parte das suas roupas se espalhavam amassadas por todos os outros móveis do cômodo. Ron soltou um muxoxo de desânimo.

Dificilmente teria tempo para seguir a risca o conselho do livro que ganhara dos irmãos mais velhos, algumas semanas antes. _Mulheres prezam a organização – elas precisam saber que há espaço na sua vida ou jamais farão parte dela. _Nos últimos minutos de desespero, Ron decidiu rapidamente sua prioridade. Juntou todos os livros do chão e organizou-os com cuidado em cima da sua cômoda. Bem a tempo de erguer uma das cadeiras e esparramar-se nela.

Uma batida ecoou pela porta e Ron ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando por ele. Respirou uma última vez e tentou colocar na cabeça o que ele vinha repetindo para si mesmo há semanas.

_É só a Hermione. Ela te conhece, já esteve em seu quarto quarenta mil vezes..._

- Oi, Ron!

Entre o ato de se levantar para cumprimentá-la e ser envolvido pelos seus cabelos fofos, Ron mal teve tempo de encarar a amiga com calma. Seus pensamentos foram rapidamente substituídos por uma sensação quente que, apesar de vir do fundo de seu estômago, impedia-o de pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o aroma adocicado que invadiu suas narinas.

- Oi, Hermione. Deu tudo certo no caminho até aqui?

A garota o largou e sentou-se na beira da cama recém arrumada. Ron ergueu rapidamente a outra cadeira derrubada e afastou um pé de meia pendurado nela antes de se sentar com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

- Sim – ela sorriu e seus olhos passearam pelo quarto de Ron com a expressão despreocupada. – Tonks foi me buscar só para garantir que eu não aparatasse sozinha. Eu nem sabia que ela e Lupin haviam se casado!

- Sim, foi há alguns dias... – à lembrança da palavra casamento, ele sentiu o peso do desânimo mais uma vez – Foi rápido e indolor. Livre de sofrimento e _rendas_...

Hermione riu, com a expressão confusa. Ron se lembrou de quanto tempo fazia que ele não a via rir daquela maneira. Havia meses, no mínimo: eram memórias antigas, antes daquela tarde em que ela havia chorado em seus braços após o enterro de Dumbledore.

- Do que você está falando? – ela se levantou e andou até os livros arrumados na cômoda de Ron, pelo que o garoto agradeceu silenciosamente.

- Mamãe e Fleur estão cada vez mais obcecadas com essa história de casamento. Hoje eu passei a amanhã ajudando as duas a escolher rendas – Ron formou uma expressão incrédula que beirou o nojo – Eu nem sabia qual era a _definição_ de uma renda.

Hermione soltou uma risada curta, enquanto abria um dos livros sobre a cômoda.

- É o casamento dela, você não pode culpá-la por querer que tudo saia perfeito.

- Quando _eu_ tenho que aprender a diferença entre branco gelo e bege salmão, eu posso sim – Ron comentou com impaciência. – Você é a próxima vítima, por sinal. Mamãe vem reclamando há dias que eu não sou capaz de fazer um feitiço doméstico decente.

- E você acha que eu consigo, porque eu sou uma garota? – Hermione mirou Ron com uma das sobrancelhas erguida.

"Contanto que você não faça uma besteira muito grande…" Ron sentiu suas orelhas arderem e demorou alguns segundos para balbuciar rapidamente com toda a determinação que conseguiu reunir:

- Não… – ele se levantou, desconfortável, e sentou-se na cama mal arrumada. – Porque você é a melhor bruxa do nosso ano, é claro… quero dizer, você sabe todos os feitiços do mundo…

Ela sorriu novamente e, em meio ao alívio, Ron percebeu que ela vinha sorrindo com uma freqüência anormalmente alta. Ele imaginou se não havia algo de errado.

- Estou brincando… – ela fechou o livro de Poções que estava folheando e voltou a se sentar na cama, ao lado de Ron - Ficarei feliz em ajudar.

- O que me leva a outra recomendação – ele ficou satisfeito em poder mudar de assunto. – Prepare-se para um sermão e muita persuasão no melhor estilo Molly Weasley. O que significa que seria mais fácil para nós se derrubassem Veritaserum no encanamento.

- Eu imagino que ela não tenha recebido a notícia de que você vai deixar Hogwarts e acompanhar Harry com muita alegria - O sorriso de Hermione diminuiu e seu rosto formou uma expressão abatida. Ron imaginou se havia falado algo errado.

- Mais ou menos da mesma maneira que ela costuma receber as varinhas falsas de Fred e George – Ron continuou com naturalidade – O que seus pais disseram quando você contou?

O sorriso no rosto da garota desapareceu por completo, e Ron desejou não ter tocado no assunto de maneira tão brusca. Ele sentiu suas orelhas arderem novamente e, por um momento, teve saudade da loja de laços e rendas em que estivera algumas horas antes. Por mais atordoantes que fossem, todos aqueles tons de rosa nunca seriam capazes de despertar em Ron a vontade de bater a própria cabeça contra a parede por ser um idiota. Havia definitivamente algo de errado com Hermione e ele não tivera a capacidade de perceber a tempo. Como sempre.

- Ah, você sabe – ela se movimentou com desconforto, evitando o olhar do garoto - Ficaram preocupados, mas... estão bem.

- Hermione, está tudo...

A porta do quarto se abriu com tanta força que Ron se ergueu da cama com o susto. O rosto sardento de Ginny Weasley apareceu na porta, abrindo um sorriso.

- Hermione! – a garota atravessou o quarto e abraçou a amiga.

- Oi, Ginny – Hermione se levantou para cumprimentar a outra e Ron percebeu uma pontada de alívio passar pelo rosto da garota.

- Mamãe está te chamando – a ruiva avisou a amiga, que se virou para encarar Ron.

- Não disse? – o garoto falou, receoso.

- Ela não vai te coagir a nada – Ginny murmurou, olhando com impaciência para o irmão. – Ron só está com medo porque ele nunca conseguiu mentir para a mamãe e ela não perde uma oportunidade de tentar arrancar dele para onde vocês vão…

- Eu consigo mentir para ela! – Ron exclamou em protesto – Quem foi que te livrou a cara quando você enfeitiçou o gato daquele vizinho trouxa para soltar bolhas de sabão toda vez que o bicho miava?

- Você só não contou toda a verdade porque o Fred explodiu um balde de poção desinfetante bem na hora – Ginny rolou os olhos para o irmão, que replicou com um muxoxo – E se vocês não fizessem tanto segredo...

- São ordens de Dumbledore, você sabe – Hermione disse num tom apologético, mas Ron já conhecia a história. Ginny vinha tentando convencê-lo a contar tudo a ela desde que eles haviam voltado de Hogwarts - entre discursos convincentes de que a verdade era o mínimo que Harry e ele deviam a ela, e acessos de raiva que Ron tinha quase certeza serem seguidos por lágrimas escondidas. Mesmo assim o garoto conseguiu criar maneiras variadas de fugir do assunto, amaldiçoando Harry sob a respiração toda vez que via os olhos inchados da irmã.

- E se nós contarmos a alguém, seremos enforcados durante a noite por uma barba fantasma.

- Ron! – as duas garotas exclamaram em desaprovação e o garoto rolou os olhos.

- Vem, ela fez chá – Ginny falou uma última vez para Hermione antes de sair do quarto.

- Não beba nada que você não saiba da onde veio e mantenha sempre _vigilância constante _– ele recomendou, num tom alarmado.

Hermione sorriu antes de seguir o caminho de Ginny, e Ron pôde perceber que seus olhos estavam quase tão inchados quanto os da irmã.

Ele voltou a se sentar na cama e soltou um suspiro longo e profundo. Frustrante não era ser tão afetado pela possibilidade de Hermione estar sofrendo; essa sensação já era velha conhecida de Ron. Era saber que, mesmo tentando, ele não conseguia ajudá-la.

Dez minutos tentando resolver as coisas com uma garota e ele já havia conseguido fazê-la chorar. Deveria ser algum recorde – ele poderia mandar uma coruja aos escritores de _Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas_ e comunicar o fracasso mais rápido da história.

Ron se deixou cair na cama e proclamou uma série de palavrões com uma dose extraordinária de determinação.

- Eu vejo que ele já leu o capítulo sete.

- _Rima e poesia: deixe as palavras saírem do seu coração diretamente para o dela._

Ron não abriu os olhos num primeiro momento. Sentia que não precisava de mais duas vozes explicando como ele era um fiasco.

- Vão embora – ele declamou, junto a mais alguns palavrões.

- Quase rimou – disse Fred, batendo na perna do irmão mais novo. Ron sentiu o peso de alguém afundar na cama ao seu lado.

- Mas deixemos a poesia para depois, isso é conhecimento avançado – continuou George. – Diabos, Ron, você podia ter pelo menos arrumado o quarto.

Ron abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama tão rapidamente que sentiu a cabeça girar.

- Eu _tentei_ – ele falou entre dentes - Não é culpa minha que rendas brancas no tom gelo claro estejam em falta nessa região da Inglaterra.

- Não culpe os outros pelos seus erros. – disse George solenemente – De que livro é esse mesmo?

- Contos Infantis do Beedle the Bard? – Fred prosseguiu – Eu pensei que ele já teria aprendido…

- Vocês não deviam estar cuidando da loja ou fazendo alguma missão para a Ordem? – Ron voltou a se deitar na cama e tampar o rosto com as mãos. – Perigosa, de preferência?

- Papai queria ajuda com aquela motocicleta velha – George falou num muxoxo.

- Eu acho que ele está tendo uma crise de meia idade atrasada – Fred acrescentou.

- E nós também resolvemos vir checar o nosso pupilo mais importante.

- Já que o boato entre os membros da Ordem era que alguém muito especial chegaria hoje... – Fred terminou a frase num tom infantil que fez Ron se conter para não bater no irmão.

- _Alguém especial_ já chegou e eu já fui capaz de estragar tudo – ele anunciou. Fred e George soltaram muxoxos idênticos, que terminaram na mesma exclamação de impaciência.

- Ron, apesar da sua capacidade excepcional e todos os seus poderes extraordinários no que diz respeito a fazer besteira…

- Você simplesmente não pode ter estragado tudo em menos de meia hora.

- A não ser que você tenha resolvido mostrar toda a coleção de revistas trouxas que você guarda embaixo da cama, o que eu duvido ter acontecido…

- Por Merlin, eu pensei que você tivesse lido pelo menos o primeiro capítulo – Fred conseguiu dar um tapa na nuca de Ron nos poucos momentos em que ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Agora anda logo e vai conversar com ela – George chutou a perna de Ron da cadeira onde estava sentado. O mais novo se sentou com rapidez e irritação.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, vocês querem me deixar em paz? Tá bom, eu vou.

- Bom garoto – Fred abriu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Eu não disse que ele ia demorar? – Ron ainda pôde ouvir George dizer, enquanto andava até a cozinha – E olha que o livro é ilustrado.

* * *

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vou tentar continuar respondendo todas por replay (quem não tiver login do site, pode deixar um e-mail para contato que eu respondo também), mas vou dizer aqui que vocês me enchem minha vida de açúcar com elas. :) Keep it coming! E os primeiros capítulos estão pequenos, eu sei, mas eles crescerão.  



	3. Reconhecimento

**Capítulo 2 – Reconhecimento**

_2. A segunda coisa que você precisa saber é: ela também não é um monte de bosta de dragão - então nunca aja como se ela o fosse. E acredite, você faz isso com mais freqüência do que imagina. Do contrário, ela já estaria nos seus braços e você não estaria segurando uma cópia de Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas, e sim do Kama Sutra Magical. (Gwendolen Silvermoon, 5ª Edição, 358 pag.)_

Ron desceu as escadas com tanto entusiasmo quanto um elfo doméstico a caminho da liberdade - e não era em Dobby que ele pensava. Chegou até a sala de estar vazia e considerou por um longo momento ir até a garagem ver se seu pai precisava de ajuda com a moto de Sirius. A voz dos irmãos mais velhos, no entanto, ecoou agudamente em sua cabeça e Ron caminhou em direção à grande e aconchegante cozinha da Toca.

Ele ouviu vozes e estava prestes a fazer um barulho anormalmente alto com o tênis, para anunciar sua chegada, quando algo o fez prender a respiração.

Hermione soluçou alto e a voz da Sra. Weasley, num tom afetuoso, consolador e pouco inquisidor, murmurou algo baixo. Ron se adiantou até a porta entreaberta e, pela fresta, pôde ver sua mãe entregar uma xícara fumegante à garota, que agradeceu e começou a falar, ainda soluçando em alguns momentos:

- Eu vi os dois indo embora ontem. – sua voz era baixa e interrompida por soluços. – Eu pus um feitiço no meu quarto para que eles não me achassem depois que eu alterei a memória deles.

- Ah, querida… - Molly Weasley afagou os cabelos da garota. – Você tem certeza que sair nessa missão descuidada é a melhor coisa a fazer?

- Sra. Weasley, com todo o respeito – a voz de Hermione soou tremida mas não fraquejou – Nós precisamos fazer isso e ninguém vai nos fazer mudar de idéia.

Ron viu o rosto de sua mãe se contorcer numa expressão dúbia. Ela obviamente queria começar seu sermão irritado, mas achou que essa não era a melhor opção frente às lágrimas da garota. Ron imaginou porque ele nunca havia tentado chorarantes.

- Está bem, querida – a voz dela havia se tornado um pouco mais seca, mas ela continuou a passar a mão nos cabelos castanhos da outra. – Você obviamente pensou o suficiente nisso.

- Sim – Hermione tomou um gole demorado de chá. - Eu não tive outra escolha, eles poderiam ir atrás dos meus pais. E os dois sempre disseram que achavam a Inglaterra muito fria, mesmo...

A Sra. Weasley sorriu e pareceu dar o braço a torcer. Suspirou uma vez e serviu-se também de uma xícara de chá.

- E é magia extremamente complicada modificar completamente a memória de alguém – ela se levantou e colocou a chaleira de volta no fogão – Por mais adversas que sejam as circunstâncias, você merece os parabéns.

- Obrigada – a voz de Hermione soou um pouco mais animada e ela voltou a se ocupar com seu chá.

Um barulho de motor explodiu do quintal, audível em toda a casa. Molly Weasley abriu a porta dos fundos e olhou para fora com a expressão indignada.

-_ Arthur!_ – com um último olhar simpático na direção de Hermione, ela saiu pelo quintal a passos firmes.

Ron sentiu pena do pai, prestes a receber toda a frustração acumulada de Molly Weasley. Não era Ron que poderia ajudar, no entanto, e ele abriu a porta e entrou com determinação na cozinha.

Hermione havia se levantado e virou-se em direção à saída. Seus passos morreram no momento em que ela encarou Ron.

- Ron… Oi – seus olhos estavam vermelhos e Ron podia ver que suas bochechas ainda estavam molhadas.

- Hemione, o que aconteceu? – ele falou, sem pensar muito. A garota soltou um muxoxo e desviou o olhar para o quintal visível pela porta aberta.

- Eu… alterei a memória dos meus pais antes de vir para cá – ela começou com a voz fraca. Ron pôde ver que lágrimas voltavam a se formar no canto de seus olhos, mas ele manteve o olhar fixo na garota. – Quando os comensais souberem que nós estamos ajudando o Harry, podem vir atrás da nossa família.

- Eu sei. – ele murmurou – Eu enfeiticei o morcego do sótão para fingir que sou eu.

A garota franziu a testa e olhou para Ron com surpresa, mas ele continuou:

- Por que você não me contou?

Ela desviou o olhar novamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não sei… Eu acho que eu ainda estava precisando me acostumar com a idéia.

- Oh – Ron murmurou, hesitante – Para onde eles foram?

- Para a Austrália – ela respondeu com a voz novamente fraca.

- Wow – Ron não pôde se conter – Inteligente.

- Obrigada – ela ainda falou, antes de levar uma mão tremida ao rosto e tampar os olhos.

Ron entreabriu a boca, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada correto a dizer - não havia nada em livro algum sobre como se comportar na frente de uma garota em prantos. Mas ele não precisou pensar muito mais para agir em seguida: passou os braços em volta da amiga, afagando seus cabelos cheios num movimento leve.

Hermione manteve o corpo rígido por alguns segundos, até que seus ombros relaxaram e sua mão descansou no peito de Ron. O rosto da garota balançou um pouco e ele pôde sentir uma gota morna de lágrima cair em seu pescoço.

- Hermione, vai ficar tudo bem… - ele falou com a voz baixa, perto do ouvido da garota. O cheiro adocicado emanado dos cabelos fofos fez com que Ron fechasse os olhos por um momento.

- Eu sei… - ela murmurou, em meio a um soluço – Eu não queria ficar assim tão…

- Você pode ficar como quiser – Ron falou num tom determinado que ele mesmo não esperava. – Só lembre que pode vir falar comigo. Sempre.

Ela respirou profundamente e a intensidade de seus soluços diminuiu.

- Obrigada, Ron. – ele pôde ouvi-la murmurar, o rosto afundado no peito do garoto.

Ele não soube por quanto tempo permaneceram assim. Ron fechou os olhos e ignorou qualquer pensamento que envolvesse algo além da garota que ele abraçava. Quando finalmente os abriu e olhou através da porta da cozinha, pôde distinguir duas figuras idênticas sorrindo largamente em sua direção.

George fazia sinais de positivo com as mãos. Fred havia virado de costas e, abraçando o próprio corpo, começava uma mímica inconfundível de um beijo apaixonado e apertado. Ron rolou os olhos e sinalizou para que os dois fossem embora, um pouco mais brutamente do que pretendia.

- O que foi? – Hermione ergueu o rosto e encarou o outro.

- Ah… uma mosca – Ron segurou a nuca da garota para que ela voltasse a encostar o rosto em seu ombro, mas o barulho habitual da casa pareceu voltar à tona e Hermione se afastou, limpando as bochechas com a mão.

A voz de sua mãe ecoando broncas pelo jardim se tornou cada vez mais próxima e logo a Sra. Weasley adentrou a cozinha, bufando palavras indecifráveis.

- E vocês dois, por que não vão ajudar Ginny a alimentar as galinhas? – ela demandou quando os avistou.

- Ah, claro, Sra. Weasley – Hermione conjurou a voz mais educada que pôde e Ron soltou um muxoxo cansado antes de seguir a amiga até o quintal.

Numa última olhada para a sala, ele ainda pôde ver a expressão de desapontamento nos rostos idênticos dos irmãos mais velhos. Ele respondeu com um gesto pouco educado, e desviou das faíscas laranjas que o alcançaram nos degraus da porta dos fundos da Toca.

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Sim, esse capítulo está uma indecência de tão pequeno... Mas eu prometo que o próximo vai ter um tamanho normal. E que eu não vou demorar muito para postar. Lely, a especialista em escrever casamentos atacará novamente! Obrigada pelas reviews, novamente, e eu espero ter respondido todo mundo.

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** Casamento, dança e a tia Muriel. (e não, não vai ser um flashback de _Amor é tudo que se precisa_, não se preocupem)


	4. Atenção

**Capítulo 3 - Atenção**

_3. ATENÇÃO! Essa é a palavra chave para conquistar qualquer garota. Sim, atenção _é _a palavra, idiota. Aposto que você ainda não havia reparado que atenção é um substantivo, e não uma onomatopéia usada para sinalizar que algo importante está por vir. Pois tente ser mais atento com a sua garota do que você obviamente foi nas aulas de gramática._

Hermione passou as últimas camadas de Poção Alisante em seu cabelo com um sorriso inevitável no rosto. Dificilmente tinha a chance de se arrumar completamente – salto alto e maquiagem nunca foram exatamente sua prioridade -, mas ela admirou sua imagem no espelho com satisfação.

- Ele vai te notar agora, hein? – exclamou o reflexo, com uma piscadela. Hermione ergueu o dedo indicador com um _'Ssh'_ para o próprio rosto sorridente e olhou ao redor do quarto de Ginny para ter certeza de que ninguém havia ouvido.

Ela abotoou a sandália alta e se endireitou em frente ao espelho. O vestido lilás caía delicadamente pelo seu corpo e seus cabelos lisos emanavam um brilho anormalmente forte. Realmente, ele a notaria. Embora ela devesse admitir que essa não fosse uma previsão muito difícil de se fazer. Ron parecia a estar notando com bastante freqüência ultimamente.

- Eu não te vejo reclamar – falou o reflexo, novamente, com a voz alta e decidida. Hermione rolou os olhos e se afastou do espelho, indo até a cômoda e guardando sua varinha na bolsa frisada. Deu uma última olhada no interior do objeto - a imensidão escura que escondia livros, roupas e vidros de poções - e não pôde deixar de abrir um sorriso orgulhoso. Havia demorado até dominar o encantamento completamente, mas o resultado fora bastante satisfatório.

Ela não estava, de fato, reclamando. Mirou o punhado de roupas que havia, alguns minutos atrás, recolhido do quarto de Ron e não deixou de reprimir um suspiro. Esperou profundamente que elas não se mostrassem necessárias tão cedo, mas não pôde ignorar a sensação de que o momento não tardaria a chegar. Era como abusar da sorte, passar tantos dias no aconchego da Toca, deliciando-se com os almoços que a Sra. Weasley preparava - muito provavelmente - para tentar mudar pelo estômago os planos dos três amigos.

Hermione sabia do perigo e da importância do que ela, Harry e Ron se preparavam para fazer. No momento em que Harry anunciara aos dois amigos suas intenções, Hermione teve certeza de que iria acompanhá-lo. Mas não foi o discurso do amigo que a fez manter a opinião quando, algum tempo depois, ela se deixou perder em pensamentos duvidosos, medindo riscos e chances. Um par de olhos azuis mirando-a com surpreendente segurança e carinho foram o suficiente para que ela tivesse a certeza absoluta de que faria tudo para ajudar o melhor amigo na perigosa missão – junto a Ron.

Os últimos dias na companhia desse (de certa maneira) novo Ron - que a encarava com a segurança que ela achara ser sua obrigação possuir e a consolava de tal maneira que a fazia esboçar um sorriso verdadeiro em meio ao choro - haviam sido surpreendentemente necessários para Hermione. Chegar na Toca e abraçar o mundo mágico, depois de tudo o que ele lhe tirava, fora mais difícil do que ela imaginara. A vontade de viajar até os pais e retirar-lhes o feitiço – para que eles não mais a olhassem como uma estranha à porta errada – só foi reprimida após o longo abraço que ela havia, incrédula, recebido de Ron. Todas as dúvidas e medos foram afastados pelo calor de seu corpo, o cheiro cítrico de seus cabelos e a promessa de que ele sempre estaria ali, ao seu lado.

- Fleur, eu já disse que não vou demorar! – o grito de Ginny Weasley, seguido de um muxoxo irritado e o baque de passos firmes, por pouco não fizeram Hermione derrubar a pequena bolsa no chão. – Quanto tempo ela acha que eu levo para pentear o cabelo, por Merlin? Ela ainda nem passou maquiagem!

- As noivas bruxas também não costumam atrasar? – Hermione perguntou, checando uma última vez o conteúdo da bolsa frisada.

- Claro. E ainda falta uma hora para a cerimônia – Ginny parou na frente ao espelho e passou a escova nos longos cabelos ruivos, que brilhavam como os de Hermione – Ela começou a se arrumar há horas, se ela não tomar cuidado vai acabar chegando cedo demais. Você já está pronta?

- Sim – Hermione alisou uma última vez os cabelos compridos, evitando o espelho. – E felizmente não preciso esperar a Fleur, então vou descer.

- Não fique tão animada, eu acabei de ver a tia Muriel chegando – Ginny apontou para a porta, que deixava passar o som caótico de várias vozes femininas nos mais variados tons de paranóia.

Hermione não ficou mais tempo para perguntar o que exatamente ela devia temer, mas isso logo se tornou claro quando ela, desviando de buquês e laços espalhados pelo chão, atravessou o corredor em direção à escada. A Sra. Weasley carregava uma caixa de madeira antiga envolta em panos, acompanhada de uma senhora magra e alta que a toda hora apontava para o embrulho e repetia uma série de recomendações.

- E não deixe a tiara nem ligeiramente perto de sangue de dragão. Deve acontecer algum tipo de reação terrível; minha vizinha Ruthie teve a infelicidade de fazer isso e o seu cinzeiro forjado por duendes nunca mais foi o mesmo…

- Ah, Hermione, você está linda! – a garota pôde detectar o alívio na voz da Sra. Wealsey ao avistá-la. – Essa é Muriel, minha irmã.

- Muito prazer – Hermione tentou exalar toda a simpatia que conseguiu enquanto se recuperava de um tropeço em um ramalhete de rosas amarelas.

- Então essa é a nascida trouxa…? – tia Muriel trocou um olhar significativo com a irmã, antes de apertar os óculos finos com os dedos e analisar a garota dos pés à cabeça. – A postura é ruim e os tornozelos um tanto finos…

Hermione franziu o cenho, e a Sra. Weasley a encarou com uma expressão que claramente pedia desculpas.

- Mas com aquele cabelo horroroso, eu imagino que é o Ronald que está conseguindo mais do que merece… - ela soltou os óculos e voltou a encarar a irmã. – E eu não preciso te lembrar dos perfumes, não? Jamais se deve deixar pingar perfume em metal forjado por duende…

As duas continuaram o caminho até o quarto principal, onde Fleur se arrumava. A Sra. Weasley ainda acenou alguns pedidos de desculpas para Hermione, que não reprimiu um sorriso interno ao descer as escadas com pressa.

A sensação de dejá-vù foi uma surpresa um tanto desnorteante. Os orbes azuis de Ron a encontraram, assim que ela chegou à sala de estar, com a mesma expressão de surpreendente arrebatamento que ela percebera três anos atrás, quando havia experimentado a Poção Alisante pela primeira vez e ainda se desequilibrava no salto alto fino. Tanto tempo depois, os riscos de acabar a noite com o pé torcido já haviam diminuído, mas a sensação que o olhar de Ron causava continuou a mesma: o incômodo e agradável frio na barriga, o leve calor invadindo suas bochechas. Apesar da diferença de tratamento nas duas situações - ao invés de muxoxos irritados e passos largos na direção contrária, Ron a havia recebido com um sorriso caloroso e um elogio na ponta da língua -, se Hermione fechasse os olhos, poderia se imaginar aos 14 anos, no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, sem preocupações maiores do que não ter recebido o convite certo para o Yule Ball.

Ela quase se engasgou, portanto, no momento em que ouviu o sotaque carregado e a voz grossa de Viktor Krum interromperem o barulho de risadas que enchia a sala. Pelo silêncio que se seguiu – cortado apenas pelos seus próprios gaguejos, uma exclamação indignada de Ron e risadas abafadas vindas dos gêmeos Weasley -, ela não era a única que recebia o búlgaro experimentando algo próximo do choque.

- _Como é que você está aqui?_ – disse Ron, num tom possivelmente mais alto do que o apropriado.

Era a pergunta que explodia no cérebro de Hermione que, apesar de conseguir memorizar os doze usos do sangue de dragão e os anos em que foram descobertos, jamais havia calculado a probabilidade de encontrar Viktor Krum no casamento de Fleur e Bill Weasley.

- Fleur me convidou – respondeu o búlgaro, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Havia lógica naquilo, ela tinha certeza. Mas não gastou muito tempo refletindo sobre o assunto; enquanto Harry, transformado em mais um Weasley, indicava o caminho correto ao jogador de quadribol, a preocupação corrente de Hermione era o tom escarlate absurdamente forte que suas bochechas haviam adotado, e ela desejou ter passado uma quantidade mais discreta do blush vermelho vivo de Ginny.

- Esse… _carrancudo_… - ela conseguiu identificar algumas palavras nos grunhidos que Ron soltou, junto a uma sinfonia de muxoxos audíveis. Suas orelhas estavam tão vermelhas quando o pote de maquiagem da irmã mais nova.

- É búlgaro que você está falando, Ron? – exclamou Fred, com um sorriso divertido.

- Aproveite para praticar com seu amigo Vicky, hein? – completou George, com uma risada.

Ron abriu a boca para responder – e provavelmente mandar os dois irmãos para lugares pouco educados -, mas o barulho do que pareceu uma manada de saltos altos deixou o andar superior para dominar por completo a sala de estar.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? – demandou a Sra. Weasley, num tom próximo do limite aconselhável de segurança. Os quatro não hesitaram em tomar o caminho em direção às cadeiras enfileiradas no jardim.

- Vocês podem namorar mais tarde e _vocês dois_ – a voz seca de tia Muriel acompanhou os quatro, e Hermione pôde vê-la segurando os ombros dos gêmeos – não aprontem nada.

Hermione seguiu Ron até a segunda fileira de cadeiras, imaginando de que cor estariam suas bochechas naquele momento. Provavelmente do mesmo tom das orelhas de Ron.

- Ela faz eu me arrepender de realmente não ter aprontado nada – murmurou George, atrás deles, fazendo uma careta.

- Eu sei. Aqueles balões de pó do riso não parecem uma idéia tão ruim agora, né? – completou Fred. Ele acenou para Harry, que apareceu próximo a eles - Hora de sentar, ou a gente vai ser atropelado pela noiva.

A cerimônia foi simples e bonita, como o esperado. Fleur estava estonteante e arrancou exclamações de admiração de praticamente todos os convidados – a própria Hermione se viu distraída pelo brilho dourado que o cabelo da meia Veela emanava. Assim que o pequeno bruxo declarou terminada a cerimônia, os noivos trocaram um beijo e as cadeiras em que os convidados estavam deram lugar a uma espaçosa pista de dança. Uma banda e vários garçons tomaram as rédeas da festa e o jardim se encheu de música e conversas animadas. Hermione seguiu Ron e Harry até a mesa em que Luna Lovegood sentava sozinha, a qual acabou se tornando cenário de uma nova visita de Viktor Krum.

Assim que o búlgaro tomou o lugar de Luna, Ron se mexeu com incômodo na cadeira ao lado. Hermione pôde sentir o sangue voltar às suas bochechas, mas felizmente Viktor não a encarou diretamente. Com o rosto ainda mais carrancudo do que o normal e o olhar mirando o vazio no centro da mesa, ele perguntou:

- Quem é aquele homem de amarrelo?

'_De amarelo'_ soava até como um eufemismo diante da intensidade gritante do tom de amarelo nas vestes do pai de Luna. Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Ron foi mais rápido.

- Aquele é Xenophilius Lovegood, ele é o pai de uma amiga nossa – seu tom era sério e determinado, e assim continuou quando ele encarou Hermione e adicionou abruptamente: - Vem dançar.

Por um segundo ela apenas piscou, esperando algo – talvez o resto da frase, ou a explicação de uma piada -, mas os olhos azuis de Ron apenas a encararam com uma seriedade acurada. Tão bruscamente quanto ele, ela se ergueu da cadeira e caminhou em direção à lotada pista de dança, seguida de perto pelo ruivo.

Ela chegou até um espaço vazio – o mais longe que pôde de tia Muriel -, e se virou para encarar Ron. Ele ainda trazia o cenho franzido em irritação e olhou algumas vezes por cima do ombro, como que para se certificar de que o búlgaro não os havia seguido.

- Eu não acho que ele tenha vindo ao casamento para nos perseguir, Ron – ela disse, elevando a voz para se fazer ouvir através da música animada.

- Eu sei bem o que ele está fazendo aqui… - o garoto murmurou, ainda com o rosto nervoso, imóvel.

Hermione começou, um tanto timidamente, a balançar os ombros ao ritmo da música, que parecia com uma valsa, mas trazia uma batida um pouco mais acelerada. Após uma olhada rápida para trás, os orbes azuis de Ron pararam abruptamente na garota e se arregalaram em surpresa, como se finalmente percebessem o que trazê-la até ali implicaria.

- Er… _com licença_ - ele se adiantou e, hesitante, tomou uma das mãos de Hermione na sua, puxando a garota para perto e passando o outro braço na sua cintura. O cheiro cítrico agradável e velho conhecido de Hermione emanou mais próximo do que nunca, quando seus corpos se encontraram e sua baixa estatura permitiu que seus olhos se perdessem nos cabelos vermelhos do garoto.

Eles se mexeram timidamente ao ritmo na música, esbarrando nos outros casais mais ousados ao seu redor.

- Dançar não é bem meu forte… - Ron murmurou, quando uma das primas Veelas de Fleur atravessou a pista de dança com passos complexos, guiando um jovem Weasley que tentava acompanhá-la.

- O que vale é a intenção – Hermione falou, num tom baixo – Além do mais, eu acho que já faz alguns anos que você me deve uma dança.

Talvez fosse o cheiro aconchegante que a envolvia, ou o fato de Ron ter acabado de demonstrar ciúmes do búlgaro mais velho, sem ao menos tentar disfarçar, mas Hermione se sentia numa confortável situação para conversar com o garoto sobre coisas que normalmente fariam suas bochechas corarem e sua fala sumir. Talvez as três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que ela já havia tomado também tivessem uma parcela de culpa.

- Er… - a música deu uma guinada agitada e ele acabou pisando em alguns dedos de Hermione – Desculpe. Quer dizer… por isso também. Mas eu não tenho dançado muito nesses últimos anos. – Ela pôde sentir o ardor emanando das orelhas do garoto, a alguns centímetros de distância de seu rosto.

- Ah – ela exclamou, mais rápido do que pretendia – pelo que eu me lembre, você andou _dançando_ bastante.

Não foi tanto uma pisada, dessa vez, mas um tropeço que quase arrancou a sandália do pé de Hermione. Ron continuou, no entanto, a seguir os passos da música, ainda que sua mão tivesse começado a suar.

- Você andou fazendo sua parte na… _dança_, também, pelo que eu sei-

- Dá licença, mas o _quê_? – ela elevou o tom de voz e ergueu o rosto para encarar Ron, afastando seu corpo, mas mantendo sua mão na dele e o braço em seus ombros.

- Eu quero dizer… - ele entreabriu a boca, incerto, e balbuciou sons incoerentes - o Krum e aquele baile… pelo que eu vi vocês dançaram até tarde…

- Você não viu _nada! _– ela havia parado de dançar completamente agora, e encarou Ron com o cenho franzido. – O que é mais do que eu posso dizer de você e aquela…

- Hermione, eu acho melhor a gente falar de outra coisa… - havia preocupação e desconforto nos olhos dele, mas Hermione não se importou. Continuou a encará-lo com o rosto impassível, um peso em seu peito se tornando cada vez mais incômodo.

- Eu não acho. Eu acho que você tem muita coragem para tentar jogar na minha cara o que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer como o Viktor…

- E o que foi que você fez com o Vicky, então? – lá estavam as faíscas nervosas irradiando dos orbes azul-claro que a encaravam. O tom de voz de Ron a lembrou novamente a noite em que ela gritara em sua direção que ele não deveria tratá-la como um último recurso.

- Nada que te interesse! – seu tom elevado também não ficava nem um pouco atrás do utilizado três anos antes. Ela não se importou quando algumas pessoas que dançavam ao seu redor começaram a lançar olhares furtivos para os dois. - E nada que você não tenha feito com a Lavender no meio da Sala Comunal para todo mundo ver - eu,_ inclusive. _

O olhar de Ron perdeu o teor irritado e acusador, e o ruivo apenas a encarou com a expressão lívida, como se a estivesse olhando pela primeira vez em um longo tempo. Talvez ele houvesse notado as lágrimas que começavam a aparecer no canto dos olhos dela. Sem palavras, ele voltou a abraçar a cintura de Hermione, aproximando novamente seu rosto dos cabelos castanhos da garota, e pôs-se a se movimentar ao ritmo da música. Só então ela percebeu que a canção havia mudado para uma melodia calma.

Ela permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem e apertou a testa para que nenhuma das lágrimas insistisse em cair. Respirou fundo e, através da batida lenta da música, pôde distinguir a voz de Ron em seu ouvido.

- Me desculpe – seu murmúrio trazia um pouco do que ela própria tentava conter com as lágrimas. Hermione deixou que uma delas escapasse pelo canto do olho, e retribuiu o aperto em sua mão direita.

* * *

**N/A:** Ah, sim, meus reflexos falam. Os da Jo também, se você for atento, mas ela parou de usar esse artifício lá pelo terceiro ano. Eu, pelo contrário, adoro fazer as imagens do espelho encherem o saco dos personagens como uma consciência irritante.

Esse teve um tamanho decente, né? Daqui pra frente a idéia é todos serem assim. Espero que tenham gostado dessa cena. Eu simplesmente surtei quando vi o Krum aparecendo no livro e a dança com o Ron foi o que marcou o início da sucessão INTERMINÁVEL de momentos R/Hs em DH. Uma salva de palmas para a Jo!

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** Grimmauld Place 12, um ataque de cavalheirismo e mãos se encontrando...


	5. Educação

**Capítulo 4 – Educação**

_4. Lembra das velhas palavras mágicas? Não essas em latim em que você claramente pensou agora, mas aquelas outras que lhe renderam castigos, broncas e feitiços da língua presa durante a infância. Sua mãe não mandava você usar da educação à toa, sabe? A vida é uma boa oportunidade para colocar todos os ensinamentos obtidos na infância em prática. Seja educado com a sua garota – o que já deveria parecer óbvio depois da nossa conversa no capítulo dois, mas se você precisa de um livro como este, obviamente você precisa de toda a ajuda que puder conseguir – e ela vai saber que você a valoriza. Nunca se esqueça de que as damas estão sempre em primeiro lugar (ou pelo menos é isso que elas precisam achar). _

A figura prateada irradiou ainda mais do que seu intenso brilho claro. Alívio e tranqüilidade de saber que uma batalha – ainda que pequena - estava vencida encheram a sala escura e úmida da casa dos Black assim que a pequena doninha informou, na voz de Arthur Weasley, que todos os convidados do casamento de Fleur e Bill estavam bem.

O coração de Hermione desacelerou e ela pôde finalmente substituir em sua mente a imagem de um Albus Dumbledore macabro se adiantando morbidamente em sua direção. Afastou as memórias melancólicas que se misturavam aos temores presentes para deixar o alívio inflar dentro de si como um balão de ar. Os Weasley estavam bem. Apesar dos Comensais terem tomado o Ministério da Magia, a Ordem da Fênix persistia.

Ron caiu no sofá, com um gemido aliviado, e Hermione pôde sentir quase que fisicamente o peso que ele permitia ir embora. Não houve sequer um momento nas últimas horas em que ela não olhasse para o rosto do garoto; seus cabelos ruivos não conseguiam esconder a preocupação no cenho tenso. Em vários momentos, enquanto andavam pelas ruas sujas de Tottenham Court Road, ela havia alcançado a mão de Ron. Apesar de fria como gelo, sua palma suava.

Ela se juntou ao garoto no sofá; apertou seu braço e confirmou o que aquecia seu peito como o patrono havia feito ao entrar na sala gélida de Grimmauld Place. Tanto para o ruivo ao seu lado quanto para ela própria, sussurrou a alegre sentença que o espectro prateado havia trazido a eles:

- Eles estão bem, eles estão todos bem!

Ron soltou uma risada curta, como se esperasse apenas por aquelas palavras para acreditar no que havia acontecido. Passou seus braços ao redor da garota, que retribuiu, intensificando o aperto no ombro dele. Ela pôde sentir um sussurro aliviado soprar os fios de seu cabelo e chegar até seu pescoço.

- Harry, eu… - Ron começou, e a proximidade da voz do garoto parecia apenas reafirmar a Hermione que tudo estava bem.

- Não é um problema – interrompeu Harry com a voz um pouco fraca. – É a sua família, é claro que você estava preocupado. Eu me sentiria do mesmo jeito. Eu me _sinto_ do mesmo jeito.

Ron continuou a sorrir, as rugas de preocupação desaparecidas de sua testa. Hermione sentia sua boca formar um sorriso apenas por observar o outro. Saber que ele estava ali e que estava bem significava ainda mais do que ela poderia achar.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha – ela disse – Nós podemos usar os sacos de dormir que eu trouxe e acampar aqui hoje a noite?

- Claro – Ron concordou rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry murmurou algo relacionado ao banheiro.

- Ele está bem? – ela perguntou, quando o moreno desapareceu corredor adentro.

- É a pergunta do momento, não é? – Ron deu de ombros, levantando-se do sofá e afastando os móveis da sala para abrir espaço.

- Eu fico preocupada com ele. Nunca sei o que a gente pode fazer para ajudar… - Hermione remexeu a pequena bolsa a procura dos sacos de dormir.

- Estar aqui já é de grande ajuda – o ruivo falou, arrastando uma mesa pesada com um barulho agudo. - No mais, acho que tem coisas que a gente simplesmente não consegue entender.

Hermione esticou os três sacos de dormir por cima do tapete desgastado, pensativa. Ron estava certo. Por mais que tentasse, jamais poderia imaginar metade do que se passava na cabeça de Harry. Ela remexeu novamente no fundo imenso da bolsa frisada.

- Aqui, sua escova de dentes – ela entregou o pequeno objeto para Ron, que a encarou admirado.

- Você realmente pensa em tudo… - ele murmurou com um meio sorriso. Ela sorriu de volta, timidamente. Detestava admitir, mas havia momentos em que um simples sorriso de Ron a fazia esquecer completamente de tudo o mais.

Hermione foi até o banheiro entregar a escova de dente de Harry. Chamou o amigo com desconfiança, atenta a qualquer sinal de problemas, mas a resposta curta e a abertura rápida da porta não lhe deixaram muito o que analisar. Ela podia sentir algo de estranho, mas não quis ultrapassar limites. Todos eles haviam passado por momentos de tensão extrema nas últimas horas, ela podia apenas imaginar o quanto era pior para Harry.

Ao voltar para a sala, ela parou repentinamente na porta e abriu a boca em surpresa ao mirar o que acontecia no cômodo escuro. Uma legião de almofadas, dos mais variados tamanhos e cores, atravessava o ar da sala, em direção ao saco de dormir de Hermione. Com a expressão natural, Ron apontava a varinha para o grupo, que então pousou suavemente sobre o saco, cobrindo toda a superfície dele.

- O que foi isso? – ela exclamou.

- Ah, oi – Ron percebeu que ela o observava e sorriu. - _Accio_ almofadas. Útil, não?

- Ah… sim, mas para o que exatamente? – ela pulou os dois outros sacos de dormir e chegou até o que pretendia usar, agora coberto por um mar colorido e alto de estofados.

- Para você dormir.

- Por quê?

- Este saco de dormir é muito duro.

Hermione piscou, incrédula. Atrás dela, a voz de Harry anunciou sua chegada à sala.

- O que foi? – disse o garoto, mirando os dois amigos.

- Nada – Hermione respondeu, e apanhou algumas das almofadas. – Aqui, peguem algumas, vocês dois.

- Não! – Ron respondeu com um o ar polido e determinado. - Damas primeiro.

- _Ahn?_ – ela deixou escapar uma exclamação surpresa e aguda que soou estranha até mesmo à própria Hermione. Ela notou que as orelhas de Ron adquiriram um leve tom de rosa. – Como assim…?

- Só pegue, Hermione, não tem problema – Ron tirou as almofadas das mãos da garota e virou-se para o outro garoto. – Harry?

- Eu não me importo – o moreno abanou as mãos, suprimindo um sorriso divertido, e deitou no saco de dormir mais próximo.

- Então, pronto – o ruivo colocou as almofadas de volta e se dirigiu à porta da sala. – Eu vou no banheiro.

Hermione continuou encarando o saco de dormir volumoso e aconchegante que a aguardava, enquanto Ron desaparecia pelo corredor. Harry deixou escapar uma risada curta, e ela encarou o amigo com a testa ainda franzida.

- O que está acontecendo com ele? – perguntou, sem esconder a confusão.

- Não faço idéia – respondeu o amigo, num tom pouco convincente.

xxx

Ela estava confortável, precisava admitir, mas um possível desconforto estava longe de ser a razão de Hermione ter acordado tantas vezes durante a noite.

A madrugada estava quente, mas ainda assim ela se cobria quase que completamente com o saco de dormir. O pequeno espaço deixado para seu rosto permitia que ela contemplasse a escuridão atordoante da ampla sala da Casa dos Black. Um barulho distante de água pingando se unia ao vento movimentando as folhas do lado de fora e aos eventuais ruídos e estalos que a casa produzia. À sinfonia silenciosa se juntavam o barulho da respiração de Harry e Ron ao seu lado. Ela tentava se atentar apenas a esse último som, ignorando os ruídos que traziam imediatamente a imagem do corpo de Albus Dumbledore se erguendo diante deles de volta a sua mente.

Hermione fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força e tentando impedir que a sensação de correria e pessoas indo de encontro a ela voltasse a tomar conta de seu corpo. Forçou sua mente para não deixar os gritos assustados que tomaram conta do quintal da Toca horas antes invadirem seus ouvidos. Respirou fundo, até que um estalo de madeira quebrou o quase silêncio da casa e ela abriu os olhos repentinamente.

O cabelo ruivo de Ron se mexeu e o barulho da inspiração pesada do garoto fez o coração de Hermione bater numa freqüência um pouco menor. Ela se movimentou no saco de dormir, aumentou a abertura para seu rosto e observou o garoto. O saco de dormir dele estava mais baixo, já que ele não tinha duas camadas de almofadas embaixo de si, mas estava a apenas alguns centímetros do dela. Ele se virou lentamente, com a respiração profunda, até Hermione poder ver seu rosto sardento através da bagunça de cabelos vermelhos. Seus olhos azuis se abriram repentinamente e a encararam, sonolentos.

- Você ainda está acordada? – ele murmurou, e o som de sua voz interrompendo aquele silêncio sombrio foi como se outro patrono tivesse invadido a sala.

- Não sei… acordei há algum tempo e não consigo mais dormir – ela respondeu num sussurro. Ron piscou, como se o sono ainda não lhe permitisse pensar propriamente.

- Hoje não foi exatamente o dia mais tranqüilo e feliz do mês, você devia descansar.

- Eu estou tentando – outro estalo seco de madeira veio da cozinha, e ela se remexeu incomodada – Mas essa casa não está ajudando.

- Eu sei – Ron continuou, os olhos já um pouco mais abertos, uma expressão mais desperta. – Me faz quase ter saudade dos roncos do Neville.

Ela percebeu que sorria, e com um bocejo coçou os olhos cansados. Na sua frente, Ron a encarou com atenção. Ele continuou, com a voz ligeiramente hesitante:

- Você está bem, Hermione?

A garota se surpreendeu um pouco. Não era sempre que Ron a encarava com tamanho interesse e cautela ou procurava entendê-la daquela maneira. Ela sentiu um calor confortante crescer dentro de si.

- Eu tive medo hoje – ela murmurou, sem receio.

- Eu também. Mas acabou tudo bem – Ron começou, e então soltou um riso curto e a encarou com o olhar cansado. – Caramba, se a nossa definição de 'bem' é o Ministério tomado por Você-sabe-quem e nós três em fuga é porque a coisa chegou a um ponto realmente crítico.

Ela sorriu, apesar de saber que havia algo muito decepcionante e temeroso naquela constatação. Ela preferiu dedicar sua atenção apenas para o som rouco do riso fraco de Ron.

- Acho que é assim que vai ser agora.

- É, as férias devem estar mesmo terminando… - ele murmurou, com um suspiro que deixou transparecer um cansaço profundo, mas seus olhos azuis continuaram atentos na direção de Hermione.

As imagens de todo o dia vieram a sua mente, vívidas como horas atrás. O lince prateado aparecendo no jardim dos Weasley, o anúncio grave de que eles estavam chegando; o único instante em que ela imaginou o que aconteceria e a movimentação seguinte pelo quintal lotado de bruxos e bruxas aparatando e correndo em direções desencontradas. Ela tremeu enquanto andava a passos rápidos pelas mesas do casamento, em busca de Ron. Apenas alguns minutos antes eles estavam dançando juntos no meio do jardim. Ela desejou não ter pedido para sair da pista de dança e por um curto momento imaginou o que poderia ter se passado a Ron enquanto estavam separados.

- Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer – ela disse, após um momento de silêncio.

Ron a encarou com o olhar grave. Ela percebeu que havia colocado em sua voz uma boa parte do desespero sentido diante das possibilidades sombrias que passeavam em sua mente. Ele esticou o braço e tateou até sua mão encontrar a de Hermione.

- Vai ficar tudo bem no final – ele disse, com uma segurança impressionante e surpreendente. Sua mão apertou a dela e seus dedos se movimentaram levemente sobre a pele lisa da garota. – De um jeito bem melhor do que o nosso 'bem' atual, eu quero dizer.

- Você não está com medo? – Hermione falou, admirada pela determinação do outro. Ela sentiu as batidas em seu peito desaceleraram consideravelmente.

- Ah, eu estou aterrorizado – ele murmurou, na mesma voz firme e com uma naturalidade admirável -, mas eu gosto de pensar que depois de tudo que nós enfrentamos, estamos mais que aptos para o serviço.

Ela realmente riu, por um momento, e Harry chegou a se remexer no saco de dormir, a alguns metros de distância. A mão de Ron se mexeu para soltar a de Hermione, mas ela apertou com força o polegar do garoto, antes que ele pudesse movê-la. Eles se encararam em silêncio, por alguns momentos cuja duração ela não conseguiu determinar. Ron voltou a acariciar seus dedos, e ela respirou fundo antes de fechar os olhos.

- Boa noite, Ron.

- Boa noite, Hermione – ele murmurou, e ela experimentou novamente a sensação que somente o brilho aquecido dos patronos costumava lhe trazer, em meio a escuridão.

Ela não soube quanto tempo demorou até que dormisse, ou se Ron o havia feito primeiro. Lembranças passadas e imagens perturbadoras não conseguiram assombrá-la por tempo suficiente para que ela voltasse a abrir os olhos assustados. Mas sua última lembrança antes que deixasse o cansaço dominar sua mente ainda continha o toque aquecido de Ron em sua mão.

* * *

**N/A:** E espero ter feito justiça a esse momento que para mim é um dos mais bonitos e fortes dos livros. Foi R/H puro e simplesmente apaixonante ler o Harry vendo os amigos quase de mãos dadas. 

**Errata:** Uma pequena retratação quanto a Tia Muriel... Não sei o parentesco exato dela, mas uma certeza é que ela é tia-avó do Ron. Eu fiquei de checar isso depois que terminei o capitulo e acabei esquecendo, então... como pseudo-jornalista eu peço desculpas pelo erro, como pseudo-escritora eu digo que é licença artística. :)

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** _"Eu entendo" sua voz passou por sua garganta como se a rasgasse. Ele não olhou nos olhos da garota antes de se dirigir à saída da barraca. "Você está escolhendo ele."_


	6. Presença

**Capítulo 5 – Presença**

_5. Você a quer. E espero que já tenha demonstrado isso, depois de todas aquelas recomendações nos outros capítulos. Ela provavelmente já percebeu, pois garotas tem um sentido muito mais apurado para esse tipo de coisa (Você já viu alguma edição de 'Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxos' à venda? Garotas não precisam disso, foi um prejuízo imenso). Então, continue assim. Pode parecer uma dica idiota de se dar no meio do caminho, mas você vai perceber que ela é a mais preciosa até agora. É muito fácil cometer erros estúpidos sem querer, voltar a agir como um imbecil e perdê-la para sempre. Acontece com os melhores bruxos (não estou dizendo que você seja um, mas lembre-se de que a confiança é fundamental). Mantenha-se confiante e atento, e não a deixe escapar, porque não aceitamos devoluções. _

Havia um novo calor queimando em seu peito. A ardência era intensa, incômoda, apertada. Seu corpo tremia e ele sabia que se não falasse o que se expandia dentro de si, explodiria.

- Meus pais estão _mortos_! – o grito de Harry soou como um rugido. A raiva dentro de Ron o fazia ignorar os pensamentos lógicos que sua mente tentava formar. Ele precisava se livrar daquele peso, aquele aperto que comprimia seu corpo como se fosse esmagá-lo.

- E os meus podem ir pelo mesmo caminho! – ele gritou, e suas mãos tremeram ainda mais. Nunca ele havia se sentido daquela maneira. Os últimos dias foram como uma escalada naquela direção. Pouco a pouco, toda vez que ele colocava o medalhão de prata ao redor de seu pescoço, ele sentia o peso em seu peito aumentar. Pequenas coisas o irritavam mais do que o normal, ele se recusava a disfarçar sua insatisfação. E alguns minutos antes, por fim, ele havia permitido à angústia que crescera dentro dele por todo esse tempo explodir em acusações irritadas direcionadas aos amigos.

Uma parte dentro de Ron não ficou tão surpresa quando as palavras secas e ríspidas saíram de sua boca - a parte que sempre se alterava ao ver Hermione e Harry tão próximos, tão unidos pelo extraordinário. Tão distantes da mediocridade que cobria Ron de uma maneira incômoda, odiosa e irreversível.

O resto de Ron queria provar a si mesmo que ele era tão capaz quanto os amigos, que sua presença junto a eles era indispensável e suas habilidades tão necessárias quanto as deles. Então ele usou o medalhão gelado em volta de seu pescoço em todas as vezes que deveria. A pequena parte de sua alma que sabia de suas capacidades e limitações se calou, e passou a se alimentar do calor envolvente que o medalhão irradiava perto de seu peito.

- Então VÁ! – as palavras de Harry foram como uma sentença que ele já havia antecipado. Ron sabia que sempre fora uma questão de tempo e que ele, por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrário, não pertencia àquele universo dos extraordinários de cuja luta o mundo bruxo dependia.

Ele havia sido tolo em pensar que poderia lutar, e que isso seria de alguma maneira relevante.

- Volte para eles, finja que você se curou da sua spattergroit e a Mamãe poderá te alimentar direito…

Ron sentiu o calor de seu corpo guiar suas mãos; tentou alcançar sua varinha e viu Harry fazer o mesmo. Mas antes que pudesse tirá-la do bolso, sentiu um forte impulso empurrá-lo para trás. Forçado a recuar alguns passos, ele continuou a encarar o amigo, através de uma camada transparente de Feitiço Protetor. Havia ódio nos olhos verdes de Harry.

Hermione estava ao seu lado, a varinha erguida mantendo o feitiço e os olhos arregalados em terror. Uma forte barreira transparente a separava de Ron, mas seus olhos se mantiveram fixos no ruivo. Ele encarou os orbes castanhos por alguns segundos; eles brilhavam de lágrimas e miravam Ron como se o vissem pela primeira vez na vida.

Ron sentiu sua respiração acelerar, e os movimentos fortes de seu peito doeram ao encontrar o peso do medalhão que o queimava. Apesar de incolor, a barreira parecia tão visível quanto os dois jovens que o encaravam através dela. Por alguns segundos foi a única coisa que ele pôde ver – como uma grande muralha que o separava dos amigos - afastando-o daqueles olhos castanhos que o miravam atônitos.

- Deixe a Horcrux – Harry falou, novamente, com a voz fria e seca. Ron tirou o medalhão do pescoço e jogou-o numa poltrona próxima, sem hesitar.

O peso em seu peito diminuiu, mas o calor continuou o mesmo. Seu corpo ainda tremia, mas ele não tinha dúvidas do que deveria ser feito.

- O que você vai fazer? – Ron voltou a encarar Hermione através do feitiço. Ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos, como se recebesse a confirmação de que seus medos haviam se concretizado.

- O que você quer dizer? – ela perguntou, com a voz aguda. O tom carregado atravessou a barreira protetora e chegou até Ron causando uma dor quase física. Mas ele continuou:

- Você vai ficar, ou o quê?

Ele já sabia a resposta. Soube desde o momento em que ela escolhera ficar ao lado de Harry enquanto realizou o Feitiço Protetor. Era por isso que ele sabia que precisava ir – jamais estaria do outro lado da barreira. Jamais seria bom, inteligente ou forte o suficiente para isso.

- Eu… Sim… sim, eu vou ficar.

Ainda assim, ouvir a voz dela e ver a confirmação em seus olhos castanhos fez o peso em seu peito retornar como se o metal gelado do medalhão ainda estivesse em contato com a sua pele – a mesma sensação que, embora fria, irradiava calor por todo o seu corpo, comprimiu seu pulmão e ele precisou desviar os olhos do rosto aterrorizado da garota.

- Ron, nós dissemos que iríamos com o Harry, nós dissemos que iríamos ajudar…

Ele já não ouvia mais. O barulho da chuva batendo no teto da barraca abafava as palavras de Hermione, e ele se forçou para não escutá-las.

- Eu entendo – sua voz passou pela garganta como se a rasgasse. Ele não olhou nos olhos da garota antes de se dirigir à saída da barraca. - Você está escolhendo ele.

Ela ainda disse algo, mas ele não compreendeu. A chuva fria arranhou seu rosto e a lama molhada sujou sua calça quando ele deu vários passos rápidos em direção às árvores que cercavam a clareira onde a barraca estava montada.

_- Ron! _

A voz dela o chamou uma última vez – não havia raiva, frustração ou decepção. Através do barulho forte da chuva pesada, ele reconheceu um apelo sofrido que soou ensurdecedor aos seus ouvidos.

Lágrimas finas se misturaram à chuva quando ele fechou os olhos e apertou a mão em volta da varinha, visualizando qualquer lugar distante dali, distante da escolha que ela havia feito para si.

xxx

- Não, Ron… por favor… volta, volta!

Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Hermione se adiantou na direção da saída da barraca. O Feitiço Protetor que ela mesma havia lançado a fez ir de encontro a uma barreira invisível e ela precisou recuar vários passos, aos tropeços.

Os últimos minutos haviam se passado como um borrão confuso, e sua mente ainda zunia quando tentava entender o que havia acontecido. Os cabelos ruivos haviam desaparecido na noite escura e o barulho da chuva batendo no teto da barraca a ensurdecia. Hermione repetiu seu nome, mas nada aconteceu.

Ela conseguiu desfazer o feitiço e disparou para fora da barraca. A chuva caía pesadamente e em pouco tempo suas roupas e seu cabelo estavam encharcados pela água gelada. Além da escuridão, ela tentou avistar o emaranhado de cabelos vermelhos que haviam, sem olhar para trás, desaparecido pela porta da tenda. Ela chamou novamente o nome dele, mas sentiu que o som de sua voz era abafado pela chuva torrencial.

Hermione deu alguns passos, sem direção. Aproximou-se das árvores que envolviam a clareira onde estava a barraca. Apertou os olhos e pensou ter visto, de relance, uma mancha laranja se movimentar por trás da folhagem.

- _Ron!_ – ela correu em direção às árvores e gritou com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, tentando se fazer ouvir através do barulho da água encharcando o solo. Após alguns passos, no entanto, seu sapato afundou na lama mole quando ela se deteve repentinamente.

Um barulho distante, mas inconfundível, quebrou o silêncio que a chuva monopolizava. O estalo seco e intenso ecoou nos ouvidos de Hermione por vários segundos até ela perceber o que tinha acontecido. Ron havia desaparatado.

A noite continuou a ressoar o barulho da chuva forte, mas ele se tornou cada vez mais distante e abafado. O estalo alto continuava a repercutir nos seus ouvidos, como um eco atordoante. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ela ouvisse o barulho de seus soluços misturados ao nome dele.

_- Ron…_

Era um sussurro cansado e tremido, inaudível em meio à chuva forte. Ela sabia que ele não ouviria, mas não conteve seus lábios de repetir seu nome. Cada vez foi necessária para que ela realmente acreditasse no que havia acontecido, e em cada uma das vezes o sentimento de desamparo crescia mais um pouco dentro de si.

Ron havia ido embora. Havia deixado os amigos, havia se afastado da missão que os unira desde o início. Havia abandonado Hermione.

Ela inspirou fundo com dificuldade, interrompida por soluços, e viu que estava tremendo. O frio tomava conta de seu corpo molhado e, com passos vagarosos, ela voltou até a barraca.

Harry a recebeu com o rosto impassível. Ela não agüentou encará-lo por muito tempo. A imagem daqueles olhos verdes irritados fazia o eco da discussão de minutos antes ressoar em sua mente com força renovada. A visão do interior da barraca, o canto escuro onde até pouco tempo Ron sentava, o medalhão jogado no sofá, imóvel; tudo fazia sua cabeça reviver os últimos momentos, como um pesadelo aterrorizante que insistia em se repetir.

- Ele… foi embora – ela disse, e sua voz soou como a de uma estranha. Um soluço forte a interrompeu, mas ela continuou, ignorando as lágrimas que desciam por seus olhos. – Desaparatou.

O estalo alto e seco se uniu às vozes irritadas que gritavam em sua mente, e ela sentiu seu corpo perder o equilíbrio. Deixou-se cair em uma poltrona e permitiu que suas mãos tremidas cobrissem seu rosto, sem conter as lágrimas. Agora que a chuva não mais caía sobre seu rosto, elas pareciam ainda mais fortes.

Falar o que havia acontecido trasformava a situação numa realidade concreta e irremediável. Cada lágrima descia dolorida por seu rosto, ratificando uma certeza dura e cruel.

Ela sentiu um cobertor caindo sobre suas costas, mas não ergueu os olhos. Deixou que as lágrimas continuassem a cair; apenas se encolheu ainda mais, cobrindo as pernas e apertando as mãos perto do rosto. Um conhecido cheiro cítrico invadiu suas narinas, e ela reconheceu o cobertor marrom que Ron costumava usar.

"_Só lembre que pode vir falar comigo."_

A voz dele ressurgiu de lembranças antigas, ecoando em seus ouvidos da mesma maneira que no dia em que os braços dele a tinham envolvido e aquele mesmo cheiro agradável havia dominado seus pensamentos. Ela apertou os olhos, forçando sua mente a ignorar as imagens daquele momento.

Não passava de uma lembrança. Tão distante quanto os cabelos ruivos que haviam desaparecido na escuridão da noite.

xxx

"_Sempre." _

Assim que seu corpo parou de se comprimir e viajar na escuridão atordoante que era aparatar, Ron soltou a respiração num murmúrio raivoso. Abriu os olhos para encarar mais escuridão e chuva, e tentou identificar onde estava. As árvores não pareciam tão diferentes das que cercavam a clareira onde estava até pouco tempo. Só o que sua mente pudera imaginar, ao fechar os olhos e se preparar para aparatar, fora o lugar que ele sabia que não devia deixar. Era apenas razoável que ele não havia sido bem sucedido em se afastar o máximo possível da barraca.

Ron soltou uma exclamação nervosa, abafada pela chuva. Toda a raiva em seu peito começava a se transformar em uma irritação dolorida. Os acontecimentos dos últimos minutos voltaram a sua mente como um trem em alta velocidade, e cada segundo retrocedido fazia seus dedos aumentarem a força com que se fechavam. Logo suas mãos doíam e suas palmas ficaram arranhadas por suas próprias unhas, mas ele não parou. A força não impediu que lágrimas escorressem pelo canto de seus olhos.

"_Ron!"_

Sua frustração se materializou em um berro que ecoou através do barulho alto da chuva, na esperança de abafar a voz que invadia seus ouvidos com mais força do que a água que caía em seu corpo e encharcava suas roupas. O grito agudo de Hermione doía fisicamente, apertava seu peito de uma maneira que o peso do medalhão jamais fora capaz. Era como se toda a raiva e angústia que ele sentira dentro daquela barraca tivessem se perdido durante a aparatação, sendo substituídas pela dor em seu peito e uma irritação interna muito piores.

O arrependimento, a perspectiva solitária e a certeza de que havia estragado tudo dominaram Ron com tamanha força que ele nem ao menos percebeu que sua garganta liberava outro grito raivoso.

Ele apertou a varinha para aparatar novamente, mas algo atingiu sua nuca.

- Achei um! – disse uma voz desconhecida, sobressaindo-se ao barulho da chuva.

O golpe o fez cair de joelhos na lama, e Ron sentiu a varinha sendo arrancada de sua mão.

_- Não! – _ele gritou, mas um chute forte atingiu seu estômago e ele pôde sentir o gosto da lama em sua boca quando caiu no chão. Com a visão obscurecida pela chuva e a dor, ele ainda tentou esticar o braço para alcançar sua varinha, mas um par de braços fortes foi mais rápido em erguê-lo pela barriga. Outras vozes se uniram à primeira e ele pôde distinguir poucas palavras entre a conversa. "Sangue-ruim", "fugitivo" e "Ministério" repetiram-se em algumas frases.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se sentiu feliz por Hermione não estar junto dele.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, quero pedir desculpas mas eu não estou com tempo para responder todas as reviews hoje. Entrei na net por pouco tempo, mas queria atualizar a fic logo. De qualquer maneira, fica um MUITO OBRIGADA gigantesco e coletivo! Nem é preciso dizer de novo como eu amo ler os comentários de vocês.

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** Um Natal sem alegria, uma aparição relâmpago-radiofônica dos gêmeos Weasley e luzes que o guiarão até casa...


	7. Compreensão

_tears stream down your face  
(lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto)  
when you lose something you cannot replace  
(quando você perde algo que não pode substituir)_

_lights will guide you home  
(luzes te guiarão até seu lar)  
and ignite your bones  
(e incendiarão seus ossos)  
and I will try to fix you  
(e eu vou tentar te consertar)  
_  
_(Coldplay - Fix you)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6 - Compreensão**

_6. Reflita pelos próximos dez minutos sobre todas as vezes em que você a escutou por tempo suficiente para compreender o que se passava com ela. Já está de volta? É o que eu imaginei. Pois então, lembre-se disso na próxima vez em que você conversar com ela: como você espera que ela queira ficar com você, se você nem ao menos tenta entendê-la? __Escute, pense, converse. __Entender o sexo feminino é uma tarefa complexa, dificilmente alcançada por bruxos que, de fato, se interessam por esse tipo de sexo. Mas entender a _sua_ garota é o mínimo que você pode fazer e, ainda que não o consiga por completo, o esforço será reconhecido e apreciado por ela._

O sol começava a se pôr e o tom alaranjado e rosa do céu envolvia o pequeno chalé com um calor que não existia. De dentro do quarto aquecido pela calefação da casa ninguém imaginaria que o exterior registrava vários graus abaixo de zero ou que a noite de Natal prometia neve.

Ron observava as mudanças no céu do pequeno povoado através da janela de seu quarto na nova casa de Bill e Fleur. As paredes grossas e o vidro vedado pareciam inúteis na tarefa de protegê-lo do frio. Ainda que o vento gelado não entrasse na casa, uma forte sensação de incômodo o acompanhava desde que havia chegado ali, como uma onda de frio que deixava seus pêlos constantemente arrepiados.

Ele mal podia acreditar que o Natal já havia chegado. O que ele sentia como longos anos arrastados, andando sem rumo pelo interior da Inglaterrra em busca de objetos que ele mal conhecia, agora parecia uma memória rápida e distante, parte de um passado curto do qual ele não mais fazia parte.

- E começamos mais uma edição do Potterwatch!

Ron sentou-se na cama, atento ao aparelho de rádio que emitia vozes conhecidas. Desde que chegou ali e tomou conhecimento do programa de rádio, Bill e ele se amontoavam todas as noites ao redor do rádio da cozinha combinando esforços para acertar a palavra chave que liberaria a audição. Bill costumava fazê-lo primeiro, já que era muito bom em adivinhar as senhas, mas esta noite Ron havia sido mais rápido – provavelmente porque Fleur interrompia o marido a todo momento pedindo que ele a ajudasse em algum último detalhe da ceia de Natal.

A atmosfera de casa nova estava especialmente intensa, e Ron acabou deixando a cozinha para ouvir o programa no quarto de hóspedes. Havia algo que o incomodava na pressa caótica em cozinhar um banquete e na alegria esperançosa do jovem casal dominantes em todo o andar de baixo da casa. Talvez porque ele fosse tão incapaz, no momento, de compartilhar daquela felicidade momentânea típica do espírito natalino.

- Eu sou River e, antes de tudo, gostaria de desejar um feliz Natal a todos! – a voz de Lee Jordan transmitiu mais simpatia do que alegria.

- Para todos vocês que não estão sendo perseguidos, torturados ou forçados a obedecer ao mais novo decreto em Hogwarts proibindo shampoos.

- Ou seja, ninguém. Esqueçam o Natal. Vamos falar do que realmente interessa.

- Esses são Rodent e Rolling, que vão colaborar especialmente para o programa de hoje.

Ron havia se erguido da cama antes mesmo que Lee Jordan apresentasse as duas vozes quase idênticas. Era a primeira vez que ouvia os timbres semelhantes de Fred e George no programa. Bill, que costumava lhe trazer notícias dos pais e dos irmãos, não havia comentado nada sobre a participação dos gêmeos.

- Boa noite, Inglaterra! – disse um deles, que Ron suspeitava ser George.

- Boa noite, mundo mágico! Ou o que ainda resta dele – completou a outra voz com um leve tom irônico, que Ron teve quase certeza ser de Fred.

- Boa noite – continuou Lee, num tom mais sério - É muito bom recebê-los aqui hoje, ainda mais num dia como esse. A véspera de Natal está sendo tranqüila para os bruxos - na medida do possível, é claro. Mas não se pode dizer o mesmo dos trouxas.

Ron voltou a ser dominado pela sensação incômoda de arrependimento. Segundos após desaparatar ele teve certeza de que havia errado. Por todo o tempo em que precisou despistar e enganar uma gangue de Snatchers pouco inteligentes o arrependimento não só o corroeu como lhe deu forças para se reerguer e fugir. Seus pensamentos lhe davam a certeza de que ele tinha que voltar e consertar o erro. Infelizmente foi tarde demais, e quando ele finalmente retornou ao lugar onde a barraca estava, após horas de procura, não havia mais ninguém lá.

A decisão de não voltar para a Toca, por mais que ele sentisse falta de ver os rostos de seus pais e irmãos, foi rapidamente tomada quando Ron percebeu que ele próprio não suportava se olhar no espelho diante do que havia feito. Sentia vergonha. E tinha certeza de que seria ainda pior ver a decepção também nos olhos de seus parentes.

O dano menor foi ir para Shell Cottage, a casa que Bill e Fleur haviam acabado de adquirir e montar. Bill não o reprimiu e pareceu até entender, em algum nível. O irmão mais velho parecia compreender, ao menos, que Ron já se penalizava o suficiente pelo ocorrido.

- Ao que parece, alguns Comensais da Morte resolveram brincar de Papai Noel – falou Fred.

- O que não deixa de ser uma hipocrisia imensa já que, para início de conversa, essa é uma tradição trouxa – completou George.

- Sim, uma decepção para todos nós que contávamos com o caráter límpido e honorário dos excelentíssimos Comensais.

- Rodent e Rolling, estamos transmitindo para o rádio – a voz de Lee interrompeu, num tom solícito - Usem uma linguagem mais simples, por favor.

- Sem problemas, River.

- Comensais são tão estupidamente idiotas que estão se aproveitando de um costume trouxa para atacá-los.

- Obrigada, senhores – Lee falou – mas não há muito de atual ou novo nesta notícia, eu diria.

- Com certeza, River, todos nós já estamos cansados de saber disso.

O convívio com o mundo mágico fora mais difícil do que Ron imaginou. Uma pequena parte dele chegou a pensar que o calor de uma casa de verdade e três refeições ao dia compensariam, em parte, a certeza do engano que fora sair de perto dos amigos. Mas de nada adiantava usufruir as facilidades da civilização se junto a elas vinham as notícias da guerra e a atmosfera de pânico e terror ainda mais fortes do que em qualquer momento da busca de Harry, Ron e Hermione.

Pela primeira vez, ele ouviu os detalhes sobre o que nascidos-trouxas e traidores do sangue estavam sofrendo. Os "ilegítimos". Famílias de nascidos-trouxas eram atacadas sob o pretexto de que haviam roubado a magia para seus filhos; estudantes sem pais bruxos eram obrigados a fugir e se esconder. O Ministério se dizia no direito de proclamar inferiores todos aqueles que não participassem da insana política de "Magia é poder".

Ron temia pelos amigos. Cada vez que ouvia Bill comentando sobre o que tinha acontecido com um amigo nascido-trouxa do trabalho – quanto o torturaram ou onde estava preso – ele sentia uma onda gelada que os cobertores confortáveis e aquecidos que Fleur lhe dera não conseguiam remediar.

Ele se aterrorizava ao imaginar o que poderia acontecer com Hermione. Não suportava saber que não estaria lá para protegê-la, e se desprezava por saber que o culpado por isso era unicamente ele próprio.

- A nova onda da estação natalina, ao que tudo indica, são presentes enfeitiçados entregues a trouxas com a assinatura de ninguém menos que o próprio Papai Noel – continuou George. Seu tom irônico estava carregado de raiva e indignação.

- É verdade – Lee tentava manter o tom sóbrio, mas Ron pôde identificar um pouco de raiva também em sua voz - Os presentes são colocados magicamente sob as árvores de Natal de famílias trouxas.

- Geralmente são achados por crianças, já que só elas realmente acreditam na história do Papai Noel – Fred continuou.

- E vocês podem imaginar que o resultado não é nada condizente com o espírito natalino de alegria e solidariedade – George terminou.

- Três famílias já foram atacadas na área de Londres e muitas outras ao redor do país – Lee anunciou, o tom noticioso e profissional tentando disfarçar o pesar em sua voz. Ron engoliu em seco; sabia como esse tipo de notícia costumava terminar. – Temos conhecimento de ao menos quatro mortes, entre elas duas crianças. Gostaríamos de pedir um minuto de silêncio por essas vítimas anônimas.

O som do rádio desapareceu por vários segundos, e Ron sentiu como se algo embrulhasse pesadamente em seu estômago. A situação o enojava – saber do que acontecia e, ainda assim, não fazer nada para impedir. Ele quis ir embora, pegar sua varinha e sair às ruas, mesmo que não fosse para encontrar Harry e Hermione, mesmo que fosse apenas para lutar contra as pessoas que causavam esse tipo de violência absurda.

Por várias vezes ele se viu tentado a fazer exatamente isso: encontrar todos os outros, colocar-se à disposição da Ordem. Lutar, ainda que não fosse da maneira que deveria, mas lutar. Enfrentar tudo o que o impedia de ter uma vida normal, tudo que o forçara a se esconder por tanto tempo com Harry e Hermione. Combater o que colocava em risco não só a sua, mas a vida de todos a quem ele amava.

Todas as vezes, no entanto, ele era interrompido pela lembrança de que se ele fizesse isso – abandonasse seu esconderijo, saísse às ruas – jamais poderia voltar a encontrar os amigos. Pelo menos não até que tudo estivesse acabado. E ele não sabia quanto tempo passaria até que o fim chegasse. Ele temia não estar junto dos amigos por tempo demais. A idéia de Hermione enfrentando, sozinha, um caminho tão perigoso era inteiramente apavorante.

- Além do respeito, no entanto, nós queremos pedir mais – a voz de um dos gêmeos interrompeu o silêncio que guiava os pensamentos de Ron.

- Se você tem amigos ou vizinhos trouxas, certifique-se de que eles também não estão recebendo presentes impróprios de velhos barbudos imaginários – uma voz parecida completou e Ron identificou Fred.

- E não aconselhamos atacar Comensais, se você acabar encontrando algum.

- É muito arriscado, nos dias atuais, realizar ações impulsivas contra partidários das trevas – Lee adicionou, como que prestando um serviço.

- Mas há certas coisas que eles nem reparariam, não é verdade? - a voz de Fred tinha um timbre sarcástico que beirava a diversão.

- Afinal, todos nós tropeçamos em pedras às vezes – George adicionou com inocência.

- Ou somos atingidos por folhas ou galhos de árvores.

- Também não há nada de anormal em ser picado por abelhas.

- E vocês sabem que toda essa neve se acumulou nos telhados das casas a ponto de, muitas vezes, cair.

- Ok – Lee interrompeu os gêmeos e Ron tinha certeza de que sua voz reprimia uma risada. - Eu acho que nossos ouvintes já aprenderam o bastante sobre, er…

- Incidentes inocentes do dia-a-dia? – George completou para o outro.

- Exatamente.

- Ficamos felizes em ajudar – disse Fred.

- Esperamos que o Natal de todos seja, pelo menos, calmo – falou George, num tom sincero.

- Trouxa ou bruxo – completou Fred.

- Esses foram Rodent e Rolling, correspondentes por esta noite – Lee se pôs a falar, por fim. - Agradecemos a eles por terem participado e pedimos novamente a todos os bruxos ouvintes deste programa que ajudem os trouxas perto de si. Está terminando mais uma edição do Potterwatch. Esperamos continuar com nossas transmissões diárias, mas se formos forçados a fugir novamente, continuem atentos, pois logo que for possível estaremos de volta no ar. Mantenham-se seguros: mantenham a fé. Boa noite e Feliz Natal!

Ron sabia que aquela não seria uma boa noite e muito menos um bom Natal, mas sentiu-se um pouco mais confortável ao fim do programa. Era bom ouvir as vozes conhecidas. Ele imaginou que Fred e George estariam agora se dirigindo para o jantar de Natal da Toca, provavelmente azarando alguns Comensais no caminho. Ron teve uma estranha visão de um gato sendo atirado no rosto de um vulto negro e não pôde conter um sorriso.

Bill bateu na porta logo em seguida, e seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes apareceu no quarto por meio de uma fresta.

- Você ouviu? – ele perguntou a Ron.

- Sim – Ron respondeu, já imaginando o que viria. – Você conhece algum trouxa?

- A família da casa ao lado. Fleur e eu vamos até lá conferir se não há nenhuma armadilha. Tudo bem se o jantar atrasar?

- Claro. Vão! – Ron exclamou encorajador. Ele pensou em dizer que iria junto, mas sabia que o irmão acharia arriscado. Ele precisaria decidir se voltaria ou não a procurar Harry e Hermione, ou seria perigoso demais colocar seu rosto à vista.

E Ron ainda não tinha coragem de desistir completamente de localizar os amigos. Não tinha coragem de abandonar Hermione mais uma vez. Ainda que fosse apenas uma possibilidade ínfima e distante dentro de si, não tinha intenção nenhuma de desistir completamente dela.

xxx

Hermione continuou sentada por alguns minutos. Ela não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, nem se preocupou em contar. Havia algo de confortável em permanecer naquela mesma posição por um longo período – como se aquele instante tivesse se cristalizado e ela não precisasse seguir em frente. Não que aquele momento fosse memorável ou ela desejasse guardá-lo para sempre. Pelo contrário. Ela daria tudo para estar em outro lugar, sentindo qualquer coisa além daquele turbilhão de tristeza e angústia dentro de seu peito. Mas se manter imóvel em relação àquele momento significava não ter que lidar com ele. Não ter que relembrar as razões e imaginar as conseqüências dali em diante.

Ela daria tudo para não precisar fazer isso. Daria tudo para não ter que fazer tudo aquilo sozinha.

Harry havia desaparecido pela porta da barraca e agora vigiava a floresta, armado da varinha de Hermione. Ela sabia que a guarda era apenas uma desculpa para se afastar dela. Por mais que ela sentisse uma pontada de mágoa, entendia o quanto pior havia sido para o garoto enfrentar a cobra de Voldemort e ainda sair com a varinha quebrada.

A visita a Godric's Hollow foi uma sucessão de perigos e riscos e não trouxe nada além de sofrimento e olheiras ainda mais profundas para Hermione. A decepção a dominava desde que eles haviam aparatado de volta à barraca – ela também havia esperado encontrar algo. A espada de Gryffindor, um Horcrux, respostas ou indícios do caminho que deveriam tomar.

As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer em seu rosto, mas Hermione já não prestava mais atenção a elas. Eram tantos os momentos em que ela chorava ultimamente que as lágrimas pareciam agora velhas companheiras de seus olhos. A cama desarrumada de Harry a remetia diretamente às últimas horas – como ele se contorceu, gritou e suou, envolto em pesadelos. Como ele sofreu e nada que ela fizesse pareceu ajudar. Ela chorou, junto ao amigo.

Ela chorou por saber que estava sozinha.

As lágrimas continuaram a molhar seu rosto após Harry acordar e sair da barraca levando a varinha de Hermione. A conversa com o amigo só fez com que ela se lembrasse novamente do quão sozinha estava. O fato martelou em sua cabeça com a força de algo concreto, real e doloroso. _Ele_ havia ido embora.

"_Lembra… lembra do Ron? Quando ele quebrou a varinha dele, batendo o carro? Nunca mais foi a mesma, ele precisou arranjar outra." _

Aquela estava longe de ser a primeira vez que Hermione pensava em Ron desde que ele havia deixado a barraca. Pelo contrário, era mais fácil contar os ínfimos momentos em que ela conseguia tirá-lo de sua mente e não era assombrada por sua ausência. Mas foi a primeira vez em que ela havia lembrado dele sem pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido – sem sentir a mesma dor pesada invadindo seu peito.

Seu nome havia simplesmente escapado de seus lábios, antes que ela pudesse controlar. Rápido e concreto como o momento em que Ron virou as costas para ela e o reflexo alaranjado de seus cabelos desapareceu com um crack.

"_Lembra… lembra do Ron?"_

Naturalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo passageiro e Ron estivesse perto, ouvindo-na, prestes a adentrar pela porta.

xxx

Ron havia passado quase a noite toda em claro. Quando Bill voltou da casa dos vizinhos trouxas e o chamou para jantar, algumas horas após ter saído com a esposa, ele fingiu estar dormindo. Não se sentia com ânimo o suficiente para a época; por mais tumultuosos que fossem aqueles tempos, ainda era véspera de Natal e ele era um hóspede na casa do irmão. Ron preferiu escapar do jantar a se comportar com falso conforto na atmosfera alegre e amorosa protagonizada pelos jovens recém casados.

Fugiu, novamente. Quão típico.

Ele se remexeu na cama, incomodado. Havia tentando descansar durante a noite, mas sua mente não parava de dar lugar aos mais diversos pensamentos, vozes e lembranças. Suas tentativas de dormir haviam sido frustradas por uma repetição do pesadelo que o assombrava desde que chegara a Shell Cottage: estava sempre na floresta onde havia deixado os amigos e a mesma chuva forte encharcava suas roupas. Via Hermione por trás da folhagem espessa, e ela chamava por ele até ser interrompida por um flash de luz verde. Ron sempre acordava nesse momento, geralmente tão encharcado de suor que demorava até entender se estava ou não sob a chuva da floresta.

O sol já estava nascendo e Ron se sentou na cama. O rádio na mesa de cabeceira continuava a irradiar um repertório de animadas músicas de Natal que havia durado boa parte da noite. Ainda que a alegria excedida das canções o irritasse um pouco, Ron manteve o aparelho ligado num volume baixo. O barulho o distraía, evitava que os pensamentos angustiantes o dominassem por completo.

Ele se adiantou para desligar o rádio e descer até a cozinha para, por fim, comer alguma coisa. Seu estômago começava a sentir a falta da ceia de Natal e demonstrar isso. Mas antes que seus dedos tocassem no botão redondo do aparelho, um segundo som se misturou à versão agitada de "Noite Feliz".

A voz lhe parecia familiar, e por um momento Ron achou que uma nova edição do Potterwatch estivesse começando. Ele mal pôde constatar o quanto isso era absurdo – era preciso dizer a senha e sintonizar a estação correta para captar a transmissão do programa – quando conseguiu distinguir, junto da música, o som nítido de uma frase completa:

- _Lembra… lembra do Ron?_

Seu coração deu um salto e suas entranhas ignoraram por um momento as reivindicações por comida para se embrulharem fortemente. Por um instante, Ron não acreditou no que havia acabado de acontecer, e apenas segurou o aparelho de rádio em suas mãos, olhando inutilmente para o alto-falante do qual continuava a sair a versão estilizada de "Noite Feliz".

No entanto, ele tinha certeza de que algo realmente havia acontecido. Nada mais explicava o calor em seu peito e a sensação de prazer e tranqüilidade que havia tomado conta de si assim que ouvira àquela voz dizer seu nome.

Somente Hermione era capaz de produzir esse efeito nele.

Ron analisou cada centímetro do rádio em busca de qualquer explicação para o ocorrido. Suas mãos tateavam o aparelho quase cegamente, seu corpo dominado pela euforia e esperança renovadas de uma maneira que ele não experimentava há dias.

_- Quando ele quebrou a varinha dele, batendo o carro? Nunca mais foi a mesma, ele precisou arranjar outra. _

A mesma voz feminina voltou a falar, e Ron entendeu, por fim, que o som não vinha do aparelho de rádio. Com as mãos tremendo e a familiaridade da voz de Hermione ecoando em seus ouvidos, ele tirou do bolso o Deluminador que Dumbledore havia lhe deixado. O pequeno objeto repousou quieto em sua mão.

O som de seu nome ressoou em sua mente, numa freqüência alta cuja intensidade impedia Ron de pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a certeza de que o momento que ele tanto esperava havia chegado. Ele não sabia explicar porque ou como, mas sabia que conseguiria chegar até os amigos de alguma maneira.

Sabia que Hermione estava chamando por ele e não pretendia hesitar nem um segundo antes de ir até ela.

Ele clicou o Deluminador quase que por reflexo. Imediatamente as luzes de seu quarto desapareceram – apesar do sol nascente, o ambiente escureceu consideravelmente. Ron pulou da cama e foi até a janela, de onde vinha uma claridade anormal. No quintal de trás da casa, no meio do jardim, estava um círculo luminoso, emanando o brilho idêntico ao de uma chave de portal prestes a viajar até seu destino final.

Era arriscado, perigoso e havia sempre a possibilidade de ser uma armadilha. Ainda assim, Ron nunca teve tanta certeza de algo em sua vida. Jamais soube com tanta convicção o que precisava fazer.

Quase com a mesma certeza com que sempre soubera que seu lugar era ao lado de Hermione.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto suas pernas trabalhavam quase que mecanicamente. Ron abriu sua mochila, que repousava ao lado da porta desde que chegara em Shell Cottage, como que antecipando aquele momento. Para dentro dela empurrou algumas roupas que se espalhavam pelo quarto, sua escova de dentes, sua foto com Harry e Hermione que a mãe havia lhe dado durante as férias e ele carregava desde então. Estava prestes a sair pela porta, quando percebeu que ainda estava de pijamas.

Bufando de impaciência, trocou de roupas o mais rápido que pôde, guardou os pijamas na mochila e desceu correndo as escadas da casa. Passou rapidamente pela cozinha, apanhando um pedaço de pão e uma garrafa de suco de abóbora e comeu com pressa, enquanto rabiscava um bilhete para Bill, explicando parcialmente o que pretendia fazer.

Quando chegou ao quintal da casa, a esfera brilhante continuava a iluminar os arbustos e flores, imóvel. Seu brilho azulado era cativante, demorou alguns segundos até que Ron percebesse que ele permanecia imóvel admirando a luz, envolvido por sua atmosfera tranqüila e calorosa.

Ele se aproximou, cauteloso, da luz. Ela não só parecia segura – quanto mais perto chegava, mais certeza Ron tinha de que ela era incapaz de causar qualquer tipo de mal. Uma sensação de segurança e coragem crescia dentro de si a cada passo que dava. À centímetros da esfera luminosa, Ron não teve dúvida. Esticou o braço e tocou levemente a luz azulada.

Imediatamente, a luminosidade se expandiu, envolvendo Ron completamente. Sua visão foi dominada pela claridade, mas, curiosamente, seus olhos não se sensibilizaram. Ele manteve os orbes azuis mais abertos do que nunca, cego pelo brilho forte, mas com a visão perfeita do que deveria fazer.

Seu corpo estava envolvido por um calor conhecido e delicioso. O brilho trazia consigo sensações que ele há muito tempo não conhecia: esperança, conforto, uma certeza incondicional de que tudo daria certo. Trazia consigo aromas e sons pelos quais ele ansiava há semanas: o cheiro adocicado dos cabelos armados de Hermione e o som de sua risada sincera e despreocupada.

Ron fechou os olhos e não precisou visualizar seu destino; o calor lhe passava a confiança necessária de que chegaria aonde queria. Apertou os dedos em volta da varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca se entreabria num sorriso que ele achou não ser mais capaz de produzir, e ele sentiu seu corpo se comprimir através do espaço.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior, mas é que às vezes essas coisas tomam vida.

Por que, vocês se perguntam, Fred e George aparecem nessa edição de Potterwatch sendo que, no cap. 22 de DH, Lee Jordan diz que é a primeira vez que Rapier/Fred participa? Por que a autora é uma maníaca pelos gêmeos e quer aproveitar o Fred em vida enquanto pode? Ora, mas é claro que não. É porque Fred e George, na verdade, participaram pela primeira vez do programa na véspera de Natal. Mas suas vozes idênticas entregavam muito, e fazer isso se tornou muito arriscado. Então, no dia em que Ron, Harry e Hermione ouvem o programa na barraca, Fred participa do programa pela segunda vez mas, para disfarçar, troca de pseudônimo: de Rodent para Rapier.

Viram? Faz todo o sentido do mundo. É _esse_ tipo de informação que se encontra nas entrelinhas dos livros, ao contrário do que muitos dos nossos outros amigos shippers afirmam.

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** "_Hermione sempre se surpreendera com a capacidade que a simples visão dele tinha de afetá-la. Fosse para alegrá-la, tranqüilizá-la, irritá-la ou fazê-la sofrer. No momento em que ela o viu de volta à barraca, ela se sentiu tomada por uma poderosa combinação de todas as opções anteriores."_


	8. Oportunidade

_I'm sorry  
(eu sinto muito)__  
I did not mean to hurt my little girl  
(Eu não quis machucar minha pequena garota)  
It's beyond me  
(está além de mim)  
I cannot carry the weight of the heavy world  
(eu não consigo carregar o peso do mundo)  
So goodnight  
__(então boa noite)  
Hope that things work out all right  
(espero que as coisas acabem bem)_

_(goodnight, goodnight - maroon 5) _

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Oportunidade**

_7. Há coisas que nenhum livro poderá te ensinar. Mas como nós somos legais e sabemos de suas limitações, vamos explicar nesse capítulo o que se deve fazer em relação a isso. A adivinhação é uma arte destinada a poucos e os grandes acontecimentos da vida se dão, em geral, quando menos se espera. Portanto, tenha algo em mente: aproveite as oportunidades. Não aja como se esse livro fosse um roteiro a seguir, cujas instruções definissem quem você é. Não deixe passar batido momentos, situações ou oportunidades inusitadas e inesperadas. Elas podem ser a chave para aquilo com que você sempre sonhou. _

Ron não sabia dizer exatamente o que sentia quando se deitou no colchão pouco confortável e se enrolou no cobertor fino esparramado por sua cama. Tinha frio, essa era uma certeza. Várias partes de seu corpo também doíam, nas quais Hermione havia batido com excessiva força. Ele ainda podia identificar dentro de si uma leve onda de nostalgia – ainda que não tão forte quanto nos dias em que estivera em Shell Cottage -, uma saudade interna do tempo em que podia conversar com Hermione sobre gatos, ratos e livros que ele não havia lido.

Ainda havia uma barreira invisível entre ele e a garota, a qual ia bem mais além do que qualquer Feitiço Protetor lançado por Harry. Ele sabia que não desapareceria tão facilmente. Sabia que aquela parede estava lá por sua própria culpa e que só o que ele podia fazer era batalhar com todas as suas forças para destruí-la. Sabia que não seria fácil.

Ainda assim, não conseguia impedir seus lábios de formarem um sorriso toda vez que ouvia a respiração de Hermione tão próxima.

Ron não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Tinha certeza de apenas uma coisa: sentia a presença dela. E isso era razão suficiente para que ele continuasse a se deitar na cama dura, fria e desconfortável. Com um sorriso no rosto.

xxx

A neve estava gelada, mas seu corpo já estava tremendo antes mesmo que seus joelhos afundassem no chão. O coração de Ron batia tão fortemente que lhe parecia violento demais para uma necessidade biológica. Era como se cada batida tentasse nocauteá-lo. A dor em suas costelas se espalhou pelo resto de seu corpo, encontrou a fraqueza que o fazia tremer dos pés a cabeça e culminou em um conjunto de lágrimas que escorreram pelos cantos de seus olhos.

Suas mãos foram até seu rosto, instintivamente. A Horcrux estava destruída, o fantasma de Riddle havia desaparecido, mas ainda assim Ron tentava se proteger das visões que pareciam ter permanecido no medalhão quebrado. Fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos em seu rosto ao perceber que ainda ali as imagens o perseguiam. A voz de Hermione, sarcástica e cruel, proferindo as palavras que ele sempre temera ouvir ecoava dolorosamente em seus ouvidos. A visão de seus lábios se encontrando com um Harry igualmente diabólico parecia estar estampada em suas pálpebras.

Uma mão encostou em seu ombro, e o calor dos dedos de Harry fizeram com que as batidas em seu peito diminuíssem um pouco a velocidade. A verdadeira voz do amigo chegou aos seus ouvidos como um resgate à realidade:

- Depois que você foi embora ela chorou por uma semana. Provavelmente mais, só que ela não queria que eu visse. Houve muitas noites em que nós nem nos falamos. Com você longe…

_Longe_. Enfim ele sabia o que havia acontecido e, apesar da intenção de Harry, o ruivo não conseguiu se sentir melhor com a descoberta. Houve uma melancolia desastrosa na maneira com que as palavras foram recebidas por Ron. Visões do seu pesadelo com Hermione chorando na chuva voltaram a sua mente, agora em meio às imagens da garota e seu melhor amigo entrelaçados em um beijo fantasmagórico.

- Ela é como uma irmã para mim – Harry continuou, com a voz baixa. – Eu a amo como uma irmã e eu acho que ela se sente do mesmo jeito em relação a mim. Sempre foi assim. Eu pensei que você soubesse.

Uma batalha dúbia entre a razão e a emoção de Ron era travada dentro dele. Por um ínfimo segundo se viu a desejar que Harry tivesse sido capaz de proteger Hermione da ausência dele. A imagem das lágrimas dela interrompidas por um flash de luz verde machucava seu peito e quase substituía o calor que lhe dera forças para atirar a espada de Gryffindor contra a Horcrux.

Houve um único segundo em que ele considerou desistir, seguir os conselhos malditos da voz cruel que saíra da Horcrux. Ele limpou os olhos na manga da camisa, quase mecanicamente, e Harry se afastou em direção ao lago onde encontrou a espada. Ron mirou a pedra em que o medalhão havia sido destruído e tudo voltou até ele, num redemoinho de lembranças velozes.

A Horcrux apertando seu peito. As palavras cruéis que ele próprio havia proferido. A chuva encharcando seu corpo enquanto ele se afastava da barraca. E, por fim, a voz de Hermione chamando seu nome.

O apelo em sua voz trazia junto angústia, tristeza e, acima de tudo, força. Uma certeza determinada de que ele jamais deveria sair de perto dela.

Ron também teve certeza. E se ela tivesse derramado lágrimas por causa dele, era seu dever enxugá-las.

Harry havia voltado, trazendo a mochila de Ron nas costas. Havia algo naquele gesto simples que aqueceu o peito do ruivo. Ele sabia que só havia uma maneira de começar o seu regresso.

- Me desculpe – as palavras saíram da boca de Ron como se finalmente se libertassem de uma prisão. – Eu sinto muito por ter ido embora. Eu sei que fui um…

A palavra exata o escapava, se é que existia algo forte o suficiente para descrever a sensação de culpa e arrependimento que o dominava.

- Você meio que compensou hoje – Harry não esperou que ele continuasse. – Pegando a espada. Destruindo a Horcrux. Salvando a minha vida.

- Isso me faz parecer bem mais legal do que eu fui.

- Esse tipo de coisa sempre soa mais legal. Eu venho tentando te dizer isso há anos.

Ron deu um passo até o amigo, que o encontrou com um abraço. Repleto de arrependimento e culpa, mas aquecido por compreensão e – Ron ousou achar, enquanto recebia um aperto no ombro – perdão.

xxx

Hermione sempre se surpreendera com a capacidade que a simples visão dele tinha de afetá-la. Fosse para alegrá-la, tranqüilizá-la, irritá-la ou fazê-la sofrer, um turbilhão de emoções era o que sempre a acometia ao avistar Ron. No momento em que ela o viu de volta à barraca, ela sentiu-se tomada por uma poderosa combinação de todas as opções anteriores.

Uma parte dela sempre soube que Ron voltaria. Mas durante todo aquele tempo Hermione se forçou a substituir a esperança pela certeza dura e fria de que ele a havia deixado. Ela sempre teve a habilidade de jamais deixar que expectativas a cegassem.

A voz de Harry a chamou várias vezes até que ela acordasse de um sono tumultuado e cansado, que estava prestes a se tornar ainda mais turbulento. A simples visão de Ron entrando pela barraca - a postura arqueada e hesitante, os olhos vermelhos – a atingiu da forma mais forte que ela imaginava ser possível. Teve que controlar vários impulsos: correr até ele, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, ignorá-lo, espancá-lo. Hermione sempre foi boa em controlar suas emoções. Mas as últimas semanas de angústia e sofrimento haviam esgotado todas as suas forças. Ela deixou seus sentimentos guiarem seu corpo – e foi a última opção que decidiu utilizar.

- Seu – _otário_ – completo – Ronald – Weasley!

Ela ignorou completamente os apelos dele sob seus tapas. Suas mão se moviam por impulso, sem dar espaço para qualquer tipo de racionalização. Ele sempre tivera esse efeito nela: Ron Weasley era uma das poucas coisas que a faziam ignorar a lógica. Não havia lógica em gostar tanto dele, não havia lógica em se importar tanto com ele.

E definitivamente não havia lógica em sair do controle e deixar toda a raiva acumulada em dias dominar cada centímetro de seu corpo. Mas ela preferiu, novamente, não pensar no assunto. Precisava ao menos tentar fazê-lo entender o que ela enfrentara – o quanto ela havia se machucado. Ainda que a dor física não fosse o equivalente ideal, pareceu a solução mais apropriada no momento.

Um feitiço de Harry a atirou para trás e formou uma barreira invisível entre ela e Ron. _De novo._ A lembrança daquele dia doloroso a deixou ainda mais irritada.

- Eu corri até você! Eu te chamei! Eu te implorei para voltar!

- Eu sei. Hermione, eu sinto muito, eu realmente-

- Ah, você _sente muito!_

A voz dele a afetava da mesma maneira – como se não houvesse nada no mundo tão poderoso. Mas suas palavras não conseguiam penetrar o suficiente para alcançar sua razão. Sentir muito jamais compensaria tudo o que ela havia passado. Sentir muito era exatamente o que ela fizera durante todo o tempo sozinha: sentiu muito por não ter conversado mais com ele, por não tê-lo impedido de pendurar o medalhão ao redor do pescoço, por não ter percebido antes o mal que o objeto causava.

Sentir muito não era suficiente para que ela esquecesse o que acontecera. Não poderia apagar as marcas da ausência dele, suas culpas e arrependimentos. Nada o faria.

Hermione riu. De uma maneira que ela própria não identificou, mas que lhe parecia inteiramente apropriada à situação. Ron não podia mesmo achar que ela se esqueceria de tudo e o aceitaria de volta?

- Você volta depois de semanas – _semanas_ – e você acha que tudo vai ficar bem se você simplesmente pedir desculpas?

- Bem, o que mais eu posso dizer?

Ele havia gritado de volta. Estava reagindo, e ela o agradeceu parcialmente por isso; era como um eco dos tempos em que seus maiores problemas eram escolher o par para o Baile de Inverno. Havia algo de reconfortante nisso, apesar de não estar próximo do suficiente.

Hermione não sabia o que ele poderia dizer. Ela não sabia se havia algo capaz de mudar o passado. Mas ela desejava que ele não a tratasse como uma amiga qualquer com quem havia combinado algo e não tivesse aparecido na hora.

Como se ela não significasse mais para ele, como se ele não lhe tivesse prometido estar sempre por perto. Ela desejava que ele finalmente dissesse o que ela sempre quis ouvir…

- Ah, eu não sei! Vasculhe seu cérebro, Ron, deve demorar apenas alguns segundos…

- Hermione – era Harry que a interrompia agora, quem parecia estar numa comprometida missão de intermédio. – Ele acabou de salvar minha…

- Não me interessa! Não me interessa o que ele fez! Semanas e semanas, nós podíamos estar mortos, pelo que ele sabia…

Hermione realmente não se importava. Não se importava com o que Ron havia feito, com qualquer amostra de coragem que ele tivesse dado. Ela sempre se admirava e, principalmente, _o_ admirava por seus feitos, mas ela não podia se importar menos com eles no momento. Só o que martelava em sua cabeça e a assombrava por todos os poros de seu corpo era o fato de _ele tê-la deixado_.

Ron começou a explicar o que havia acontecido após desaparatar e como havia se desvencilhado de uma gangue de _Snatchers_. Hermione evitou seus olhos, abraçou as pernas com os braços e fez força para não demonstrar preocupação. Sua raiva começava a dar lugar, ainda que em pequenas partes, à dor por machucá-lo, mas ela continuou a adotar o tom sarcástico e cruel quando se dirigiu a ele, contando os acontecimentos de Godric's Hollow.

Os olhos azuis de Ron se arregalaram em preocupação ao ouvir a história, mas ela não se abalou.

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber, no entanto – ela demandou, sem encará-lo. – Como exatamente você nos achou hoje? Isso é importante. Quando soubermos, vamos poder garantir que nenhuma outra visita indesejada apareça.

O tom seco raspou por sua garganta, deixando um resquício de dor. Ela pôde sentir os olhos dele sobre ela, mas forçou-se a não encará-lo. Houve um momento em que Ron pareceu analisá-la atentamente, e então ele tirou do bolso o Deluminador que Dumbledore lhe havia deixado.

Ela até se esqueceu de carregar sua voz com o mesmo sarcasmo maldoso quando indagou, confusa, se estava vendo corretamente.

- Ele não só acende e apaga luzes. Eu não sei como funciona ou porque não funcionou antes, porque eu estive querendo voltar desde que fui embora. Mas eu estava ouvindo o rádio bem cedo na manhã de Natal e eu ouvi… eu ouvi você.

Ela pôde sentir o olhar dele novamente sobre ela, e tomou o cuidado de mirá-lo sem encontrar seus olhos azuis.

- Você me ouviu no rádio?

- Não, eu te ouvi saindo do meu bolso – ele levantou o Deluminador. - Sua voz saiu disso.

- E o que eu disse exatamente? – Hermione perguntou, tentando dividir seu tom entre a curiosidade que necessitava saciar e o desejo de não se deixar balançar.

- Meu nome. "Ron." E você disse… algo sobre uma varinha…

Por um segundo ela esqueceu qualquer decisão de atacá-lo, e foi nesse exato instante que os orbes claros de Ron encontraram seus olhos castanhos. Ela abriu os lábios levemente e sentiu seu rosto corar com força. Nos momentos em que os dois se encararam ela pôde ver em seus olhos azuis um resquício daqueles momentos inocentes e despreocupados de anos atrás. Mas eles estavam encobertos por medo e dor.

Ron se pôs a contar como havia chegado ali, sendo interrogado por Harry a todo momento. Hermione não pôde impedir sua mente de relembrar a manhã de Natal: lágrimas haviam escorrido de seu rosto quando sua voz disse o nome dele. A certeza de que era inútil chamar por ele a havia golpeado violentamente pelo resto do dia.

Ele havia atendido seu chamado. Ela só não sabia se havia sido tarde demais.

xxx

Deitada em sua cama, Hermione ainda tinha dificuldades em assimilar todos os acontecimentos de algumas horas atrás. Era muito a entender: a presença de Ron, seu rosto, sua voz, seu cheiro ou o barulho de sua respiração compassada na cama a alguns metros de distância. Uma novidade que ao mesmo tempo resgatava tantas memórias antigas.

O acesso de raiva havia culminado em uma calmaria tensa que deixou o travesseiro de Hermione encharcado de lágrimas. Silenciosamente se deixou chorar todo o misto de sentimentos contraditórios que tomou conta dela no momento em que vira Ron entrar na barraca.

O cansaço forçava suas pálpebras ao encontro de sonhos atordoantes que sempre terminavam em sustos despertos. Toda vez que acordava, sentia seu corpo se mexer quase que instintivamente. Apoiava-se no travesseiro e mirava, através da cabeceira de madeira, a cama onde um amontoado de cabelos vermelhos aparecia no meio do cobertor fino.

Confirmar que Ron estava ali era o mais fácil dos males, apesar de seu coração estar sempre aos pulos pela possibilidade de não encontrá-lo. Então ela pensava em como ele havia voltado. Ainda que seus pesadelos envolvessem, em sua maioria, a noite de chuva torrencial em que ela correra até Ron para vê-lo desaparecer subitamente, ela conseguia esquecer disso por alguns instantes e lembrar apenas em como era ouvir novamente sua voz.

Hermione acordou de mais um período de sono perturbado, sem saber há quanto tempo estava deitada na cama fria. Ainda que não lembrasse exatamente com que havia sonhado, sabia que o que a havia despertado também era o responsável pelas lágrimas que insistiram em se amontoar no canto de seus olhos. Respirou fundo, prestes a se virar para se certificar que os cabelos laranjas ainda estavam por perto, quando sentiu que algo perto de si se movimentava.

Ela não se mexeu, a primeiro momento, apenas apertou os olhos com mais força, para que as lágrimas não escorressem. Ela sentia que suas bochechas ainda estavam molhadas – com certeza não havia dormido muito desde que o último susto a havia despertado.

Foi quando sentiu que algo tocou seu rosto. O primeiro reflexo de Hermione foi levantar-se num pulo, mas um susto inicial foi rapidamente contido pelo sussurro conhecido que se seguiu.

- Eu sinto muito, Hermione.

Ela finalmente reconheceu o toque morno dos dedos que acariciavam sua bochecha levemente. Ela ignorou a aceleração das batidas em seu peito e manteve-se imóvel, de olhos fechados.

- Eu realmente sinto muito.

A voz de Ron era um murmúrio fraco. Estava rouca e baixa, mas emanava algo que ela jamais havia identificado em seu tom. Um tipo de sofrimento contido, carregado de raiva e arrependimento, unidos pela mais pura tristeza. Exatamente o que ela sentia desde que o vira reaparecer.

Ela sentiu o toque tremido de Ron acariciar suas bochechas, secando as lágrimas de algum tempo atrás. Hermione fez força para não deixar que novas escorressem de seus olhos.

- Eu…

O murmúrio rouco de Ron foi interrompido por um discreto soluço, e seus dedos tremeram com mais intensidade. Num movimento repentino, seu toque desapareceu, deixando apenas um resquício do calor em seu rosto agora seco.

Hermione continuou a fingir que dormia – não achou forças dentro de si para qualquer outro tipo de ação. Por alguns segundos ela ainda sentiu a presença de Ron ao seu lado até que, após sentir um afago leve em seus cabelos, ela ouviu seus passos se afastarem de volta à cama.

Ela ainda esperou algum tempo para se movimentar. Apoiou-se, novamente, no travesseiro para enxergar a cama de Ron. Seu rosto cheio de sardas descansava nas sombras, emoldurado pelos cabelos vivos.

Ela percebeu apenas quando deixou que o sono dominasse seus olhos e a obrigasse a deitar-se novamente encarando o teto da barraca, mas seu rosto continuou seco até o momento em que ela se entregou a um sono cansado, porém sem pesadelos.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** "_Hermione gritou de dor, e quando a voz sumiu de sua garganta, sem fôlego, ela pôde distinguir perfeitamente seu nome através do silêncio."_


	9. Simplicidade

**Capítulo 8 – Simplicidade**

_8. Sejamos curtos e diretos. Vamos concordar que, dadas as suas limitações, não podemos exigir muito, não é? Então aqui vai mais uma dica importante: não tente demais. Seja natural (mas não tanto assim) e lembre-se sempre que as coisas mais simples costumam dar certo. Você não precisa de grandes gestos galantes para conquistar a simpatia dela, nem de longos e pensados discursos para convencê-la. Suas melhores chances estão nas pequenas situações e conversas do dia-a-dia. Dizer as palavras mais simples, mas da maneira certa, costuma ter o melhor dos efeitos. _

* * *

Hermione sempre achou que estaria preparada. Não havia tido, afinal, uma vida tradicional como a maioria das garotas que conhecia. Desde encontros com trasgos nojentos até fugas de Comensais no meio do Ministério da Magia, o perigo sempre pareceu acompanhá-la como uma sombra. Sabia que muitas vezes ela mesma ia ao seu encontro – nunca pretendera reprimir sua vontade de lutar e a certeza de que era seu dever ajudar Harry rumo ao fim da guerra – e talvez exatamente por isso ela sempre tenha achado que estaria preparada para uma situação como aquela.

Mas após a sucessão de acontecimentos acelerados que seguiram a pronúncia do nome do Lorde das Trevas - que mais pareceram um relâmpago insano trazendo uma descarga de tragédia até eles - Hermione viu que jamais estaria preparada para nada daquilo. Que nunca esteve, e que havia sido incrivelmente ingênua em achar que poderia estar.

Era mais do que medo. Era algo próximo da certeza de que o fim estava mais perto do que nunca. Era como ter a confirmação, afinal, de que tudo acabaria. De que haviam falhado.

Uma espécie nova de pânico se alastrou por cada centímetro de seu corpo, trazendo uma aflição dolorida quase física, quando a voz de um dos _Snatchers_ disse seu verdadeiro nome.

_-" 'Ermione Granger, a sangue-ruim que acredita-se estar viajando com 'Arry Potter." _

Hermione sentiu seu estômago despencar, e o braço de Ron amarrado ao seu lado deu estremeceu abruptamente. Ela sabia que seu rosto perdia toda e qualquer cor quando Fenrir Greyback se ajoelhou na sua frente, com uma edição amassada do Profeta Diário nas mãos.

- Sabe de uma coisa, garotinha? – o lobisomem apertou os olhos contra a escuridão, observando o papel. - Essa foto parece muito com você.

As batidas de seu coração pareciam querer destruir suas costelas. Greyback passou um dedo sujo por sua bochecha e ela pôde sentir sua unha afiada arranhar de leve seu rosto. Ron se mexeu violentamente ao seu lado, e o toque aquecido de seu braço pareceu limpar sua garganta para que ela pudesse gritar, numa voz fraca e assustada:

- Não sou eu! Não sou eu!

Greyback não pareceu nem um pouco convencido, e continuou a mirá-la com uma expressão da qual ela desviou o olhar assim que pôde. Seus olhos traziam um brilho doentio que beirava o desejo. Hermione mordeu os lábios para que as lágrimas que desciam pelo canto de seus olhos não ficassem mais fortes.

Ron continuava a se mexer levemente ao seu lado, e ela pôde ouvir sua respiração ofegante. Greyback se virou para Harry, demonstrando um interesse maior por sua cicatriz. Hermione sentiu sua própria respiração se acelerar. Se eles desconfiassem de Harry…

- Bem, isso muda as coisas, não? – a voz rouca e feroz do lobisomem, quase que como um rugido, soou irônica.

Hermione sentiu uma lágrima grossa escorrer por sua bochecha, mas ela tentou se mostrar o mais impassível que conseguiu. A força fez com que seu corpo tremesse da cabeça aos pés. Ao seu lado, o braço de Ron se mexeu.

- O que é isso na sua testa, Vernon?

- Não toque!

O grito aterrorizado de Harry foi como um balde de água fria; como a certeza que ela já antecipava sem saber como seria infinitamente pior realmente alcançá-la. Greyback soltou um ruído que lembrou uma risada e continuou:

- Eu pensei que você usasse óculos, Potter?

- Eu achei óculos! – gritou outro Snatcher. Hermione sentiu que seu corpo tremia ainda mais fortemente. Ron continuava a mexer seus braços na confusão apertada de mãos amarradas. – Havia óculos na barraca, Greyback, espere…

Em alguns segundo o mesmo _Snatcher_ voltava com o par de óculos de Harry nas mãos. Greyback soltou uma exclamação entusiasmada que fez o estômago de Hermione embrulhar.

- É ele! Nós pegamos Potter!

Hermione não pôde mais controlar sua respiração – sentiu-se prestes a hiper ventilar. Seu corpo tremeu com intensidade e Ron fez um esforço maior ao seu lado, soltando um gemido de dor até ficar novamente quieto. Em meio ao aperto confuso de braços amarrados atrás de si, Hermione sentiu alguém apertar sua mão esquerda. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que o braço de Ron estava num ângulo estranho e ainda mais apertado, mas a mão dele continuava a segurar a dela firmemente.

Ron também virou o rosto e ela pôde vê-lo com o canto dos olhos. Ele a encarou ofegante, mas determinado. Hermione não desviou seu olhar – junto a seus dedos entrelaçados, Ron parecia irradiar um calor que acalmou seu peito e desacelerou sua respiração.

Greyback e os outros Snatchers continuavam a conversar, discutindo sobre seus destinos: eles queriam levá-los diretamente a Você-sabe-quem. A mão de Ron aumentou a força na de Hermione. As cordas os prendiam próximos, mas ela não conseguia se mexer para olhá-lo melhor.

- Eu digo que este é o Potter, e ele mais a varinha dele, o que já são duzentos mil galeões! Mas se vocês são covardes demais para vir junto, fica tudo para mim, e com um pouco de sorte eu consigo jogar a garota no acordo!

Antes mesmo que as palavras pudessem completar seu sentido para Hermione, o braço de Ron deu uma tremida repentina e ele fechou os olhos, desviando o rosto do dela e erguendo a cabeça, com a respiração ofegante. Ela apertou seus próprios olhos, lutando contra lágrimas que tentavam escorrer, e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás, encostando-se na de Ron, que tremia.

- Tudo bem! – disse um dos Snatchers. – Tudo bem, nós estamos dentro! E o resto deles, Greyback, o que a gente vai fazer com eles?

A cabeça de Ron se mexeu contra a sua e a respiração acelerada dele pareceu se aproximar, mas apesar do leve conforto que o calor lhe trouxe, Hermione ainda não conseguiu abrir os olhos.

- Melhor levar o bando todo – Greyback disse. - Nós temos dois sangues-ruim, já são mais dez galeões. Me dá a espada, também. Se forem rubis, é mais uma pequena fortuna.

Alguém ergueu todos eles com descuido, e Hermione se sentiu forçada de pé aos tropeços. A mão de Ron apertou a dela com força, para que não a perdesse. Na confusão da subida, Hermione sentiu a respiração de Ron aquecer seu ouvido, e voz dele deixou escapar, rouca e fracamente, um murmúrio:

- Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.

Ela abriu os olhos e ainda sentiu os lábios de Ron roçarem seu ouvido por um instante, então um dos _Snatchers_ se colocou entre eles, segurando o braço de Ron e erguendo a varinha. Suas mãos se soltaram, e Hermione sentiu Ron se debater, mas o bruxo o imobilizou.

- Segurem eles, e com força. Eu pego o Potter!

Greyback puxou os cabelos de Harry, e com a outra mão apertou o braço de Hermione. Ela podia sentir que suas unhas afiadas a arranhavam, e procurou a mão de Ron atrás de si, mas o emaranhado de dedos não permitiu que ela se mexesse.

- No três! Um… dois… três…

xxx

- Os prisioneiros devem ser colocados no porão, enquanto eu penso no que fazer!

A cabeça de Ron girava com um zunido ensurdecedor e assustador. Ele tentava organizar as idéias em sua mente, achar saídas e soluções para a situação aterradora que acontecia na Mansão Malfoy. O braço de Hermione tremendo junto ao dele o lembrava de que precisava tirá-la dali imediatamente.

Eles estavam na casa dos Malfoy, cercados de Comensais da Morte e muito mais próximos de Você-sabe-quem do que jamais estiveram, ao menos Ron e Hermione. Ainda assim, o responsável pelo mal-estar constante que forçava o estômago de Ron para baixo ainda não era o Lorde das Trevas. A maneira com que Fenrir Greyback se aproximava e mirava Hermione deixava Ron próximo de vomitar. Ele não suportava o mais ínfimo pensamento do que poderia acontecer se o lobisomem conseguisse o que queria.

Precisava tirá-la de lá. O mais rápido possível.

- Essa é a minha casa, Bella, você não dá ordens na minha-

Ron tentava ignorar a discussão a sua frente, focar toda sua mente em maneiras de sair dali. Mas era impossível; os gritos de Bellatrix eram como lembranças certas de que tudo estava perto do fim. Ron respirou ofegante, tentando mexer seu braço para encontrar novamente a mão de Hermione atrás de si. Desde que eles haviam aparatado, as cordas pareciam ainda mais apertadas e fortes. A confusão de braços amarrados não deixava espaço para que ele chegasse até a garota.

Mas ele não podia deixá-la. Ela precisava saber que não estava sozinha.

Não de novo.

- Faça isso! Você não tem idéia do perigo em que estamos!

- Leve esses prisioneiros até o porão, Greyback.

A ordem de Narcissa trouxe um resquício ínfimo de esperança – pelo menos sozinhos no porão eles poderiam tentar descobrir uma maneira de saírem de lá juntos. E Ron poderia dizer novamente a Hermione que tudo ficaria bem. Ainda que ele mesmo não tivesse nenhuma certeza daquilo, talvez o braço dela tremesse um pouco menos.

- Espera. Todos menos… menos a sangue-ruim.

A voz de Bellatrix penetrou a mente de Ron como uma lâmina gelada, afiada e rápida, destruindo qualquer resto mísero de esperança e derrubando toda a razão que Ron tentava reunir. O movimento brusco e assustado que Hermione deu ao seu lado, junto à exclamação de prazer que Greyback soltou, cegaram-no para qualquer coisa que não fosse tirá-la de perto deles, sair dali imediatamente…

Ron se remexeu violentamente, numa tentativa irracional de se soltar, e gritou, com a voz mais repleta de pânico e pavor do que ele imaginava:

- Não! Você pode ficar comigo, leve a mim!

O tapa forçou Ron para baixo, o estalo ecoou em seus tímpanos. O movimento brusco fez sua mão se mexer e ele sentiu alguém apertando seus dedos. Ron se agarrou aos dedos gelados de Hermione e percebeu que ela tremia menos do que antes.

- Se ela morrer no interrogatório, eu te uso depois. Traidor do sangue ainda vem depois que sangue-ruim no meu livro.

Ron sentiu suas entranhas desaparecerem, seu estômago dar uma reviravolta que ele jamais havia experimentado. Um turbilhão de raiva, medo, pânico e pavor tomou conta de si e foi apenas a força com que Hermione segurava sua mão que o impediu de passar mal ali mesmo.

- Leve-os lá para baixo, Greyback, mas não faça mais nada com eles… ainda.

Bellatrix tirou uma pequena faca prateada e se forçou bruscamente entre Ron e Hermione, cortando as cordas que prendiam a garota ao resto do grupo. Ron tentou segurar firme, mas pôde sentir os dedos dela escorregarem de sua mão.

A Comensal puxou Hermione pelos cabelos e jogou-a no meio da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que Greyback os forçou na direção contrária. Ron fechou os olhos com força, na esperança de talvez ver tudo desaparecer diante de si, como se aquilo fosse apenas um sonho ruim. Sua garganta estava seca e parecia não ter força para ao menos respirar.

- Você acha que ela vai me deixar ter um pouco da garota quando tiver terminado com ela?

Ron apertou os dentes e tentou conter seu corpo, que tremia com violência. Respirou ofegante pelo nariz, quase que bufando.

- Eu diria que eu vou conseguir dar uma mordida ou outra. Você não daria, ruivo?

Um silêncio perturbado pairou em sua mente, quase que como um vácuo forçado. Ron sentia seu corpo ser empurrado escada abaixo como se não estivesse realmente lá. Deixava-se levar e sentia seus membros baterem contra as cordas apertadas sem força para movê-los.

A escuridão total a que eles foram levados pareceu completar o estado entorpecido que seu corpo havia tomado. Como se ele pudesse se refugiar em algum lugar fechado e isolado, protegendo-se do que poderia acontecer em seguida.

Longe da certeza de que ele havia falhado, novamente, com Hermione.

Então ele ouviu. Como um raio o atingindo com a realidade dura e cruel, trazendo-no de volta a si, assustado e impotente. O grito terrível de Hermione ecoou num volume máximo dentro de sua cabeça.

- HERMIONE!

Ron não mais se controlou, nem mediu seus movimentos. Debateu-se violentamente, sob os protestos de Harry ao seu lado, e berrou o nome da garota com toda a força que tinha.

Mas não conseguiu abafar os gritos aterrorizantes que penetravam em seus ouvidos como fogo, fazendo seu corpo doer fisicamente, mas muito menos que seu coração.

xxx

Ela também achou que estaria preparada para a dor. Por muito tempo, Hermione tentou se convencer de que a tortura era um risco muito próximo, e que era quase uma questão de tempo até que ela se encontrasse em uma situação como aquela.

Mas Hermione viu logo que a dor era mais forte do que ela poderia imaginar. Era mais intensa do que tudo o que havia experimentado durante toda a sua vida. Era como se estivesse concentrada em um ponto, exceto que esse ponto se espalhava por cada centímetro de seu corpo. Seus gritos tentavam liberar a dor insuportável, mas o alívio era ínfimo. Ela nunca conseguiria continuar assim, não por mais tempo…

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer onde vocês encontraram a espada?

A calma na voz de Bellatrix aumentava a sensação de que aquilo não acabaria logo. Hermione encarou os olhos negros da Comensal – eles a miravam com uma combinação sinistra de desprezo e determinação.

- Eu não sei… - Hermione gaguejou, com a voz fraca. Bellatrix não esperou que ela continuasse e apertou a varinha contra o peito de Hermione, novamente.

Ela gritou, mas sua própria voz parecia estar a milhas de distância. A dor aguda e afiada a ensurdecia e cegava, impedia que ela prestasse atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

- Fale! Onde vocês conseguiram a espada? – Bellatrix gritou, mas Hermione ouvia apenas flashes da voz raivosa da Comensal.

A onda de dor a deixou novamente, e Hermione apertou o chão com as mãos, encostando a testa no solo gelado na esperança de que o frio talvez a distraísse da sensação dolorida que se mantinha em seu corpo mesmo após o término do feitiço. Ela pensou ouvir uma voz distante gritando seu nome.

- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez! Onde vocês conseguiram a espada? – Bellatrix empurrou o ombro de Hermione com o pé, forçando-a a se deitar de barriga para cima. –_ Onde? _

- Nós achamos, nós achamos, POR FAVOR! – Hermione gritou, num berro agudo e apavorado, e Belllatrix a ignorou, apontando a varinha novamente para seu peito.

- Diga a verdade! _Crucio! _

Ela não conseguia mais. Jamais agüentaria mais tempo daquilo, era insuportável, horroroso… Quando o feitiço acabou novamente, Hermione conseguiu sussurrar fracamente algumas palavras, ela própria sem saber onde a mentira dava lugar à verdade.

- Nós achamos…

- Você está mentindo, sua sangue-ruim imunda, e eu sei disso! Vocês entraram no meu cofre em Gringotes! Diga a verdade, _diga a verdade_!

Desta vez Bellatrix não empunhou a varinha, mas mexeu nas vestes e chutou Hermione com força abaixo das costelas. A garota gritou de dor, e quando a voz sumiu de sua garganta, sem fôlego, ela pôde distinguir perfeitamente seu nome rasgar o silêncio.

- HERMIONE!

Era a voz de Ron, angustiada e apavorada, vinda de algum lugar abaixo deles. Hermione apertou os olhos, enquanto se encolhia protegendo a barriga. Seu corpo foi envolvido por um calor fraco e conhecido.

Ele estava ali.

- O que mais vocês levaram? O que mais vocês tem? – Bellatrix se abaixou e segurou seus cabelos, puxando o rosto de Hermione até centímetros do seu. A Comensal segurou a mesma faca prateada com a qual havia cortado suas cordas na altura do rosto da garota, encostando a lâmina gelada em sua bochecha. - Me diga a verdade ou eu juro que vou te abrir com esta faca! – abaixando a voz para um sussurro ela adicionou, com um sorriso doentio. – Uma morte trouxa é o que merece uma sangue-ruim como você.

Hermione respirou fundo. O chamado de Ron voltou a ecoar em sua mente, trazendo consigo memórias de um passado distante, junto à lembrança de que havia mais do que aquilo, mais do que a dor.

"_Você realmente disse a ele que eu sou a melhor do ano? Oh, Harry!" _

"_O que isso tem de tão impressionante? Você é a melhor do ano, eu teria dito isso a ele se ele tivesse me perguntado!"_

Ela já havia chegado até ali. Deveria resistir.

Hermione abriu os olhos para encarar os orbes negros e sinistros da Comensal, que faiscavam em fúria. Ela conseguiu pronunciar um murmúrio baixo:

- Nada.

Bellatrix jogou Hermione violentamente contra o chão, e soltou um grito de raiva ao mesmo tempo em que apontava a varinha novamente para o peito da garota.

- O que mais vocês levaram, o que mais? ME RESPONDA! CRUCIO!

A onda de dor voltou, e Hermione deixou sua boca se abrir em um berro, tentando liberar ao menos um pouco da sensação insuportável que fazia arder seus ossos, arranhava sua pele, apertava seus músculos até o limite…

- HERMIONE!

Através da espécie de vácuo que a deixava ouvir apenas seus próprios gritos cheios de dor, Hermione pôde distinguir novamente seu nome.

"_Hermione, você é honestamente a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. E seu eu for rude com você de novo…"_

"_Eu vou saber que você voltou ao normal."_

A voz de Ron conseguia penetrar o entorpecimento insuportavelmente dolorido que dominava seu corpo e arrancava memórias esquecidas de partes que nem mesmo ela lembrava existirem em meio à dor.

- HERMIONE!

Lembrava a ela que aquilo não era só o que existia. Aquele momento não duraria para sempre.

"_Você não vai precisar fazer todo o trabalho dessa vez, Hermione. Eu vou ajudar!" _

"_Oh, Ron!"_

Bellatrix havia parado o feitiço, deixando Hermione se encolher ofegante no chão. A Comensal apertou um dos ombros de Hermione contra o solo, forçando-a a encará-la.

- Como vocês entraram no meu cofre? Aquele duendezinho sujo no porão ajudou vocês?

Hermione respirou fundo. Lembrou-se repentinamente do momento em que ela, Ron e Harry ouviam o duende contar a história da espada falsa em Hogwarts, no que pareceu anos atrás. Ela tentou usar a voz mais alta e determinada que pôde, a qual passou por sua garganta seca machucando-a.

- Nós só o conhecemos hoje! Nós nunca estivemos no seu cofre… não é a verdadeira espada! É uma cópia, só uma cópia!

- Uma cópia? – Bellatrix demandou com desprezo, mas pareceu interessada. - Ah, uma história provável!

- Mas nós podemos descobrir facilmente! – foi a vez de Lucius Malfoy falar, e Hermione repentinamente se lembrou de todos os outros presentes na sala. Pela primeira vez ela pôde distinguir, entre os barulhos de passos e batidas abaixo de si, a respiração selvagem e ameaçadora de Fenrir Greyback. - Draco, pegue o duende, ele pode nos dizer se a espada é verdadeira ou não!

Ela sentiu os passos de Draco passarem ao seu lado, na direção em que Ron, Harry, Dean e o duende haviam sido levados anteriormente. Hermione temeu o relâmpago de calmaria que se instalou; Bellatrix se agachou e a mirou com desconfiança, a varinha empunhada firmemente na direção de seu rosto.

- É melhor você estar certa, sangue-ruim – a Comensal murmurou, num sussurro cruelmente calmo. - Ou vou fazer questão que sua morte seja ainda pior.

- Eu já posso pegá-la? – a voz ansiosa de Fenrir Greyback veio de alguns metros atrás. Bellatrix esboçou um sorriso no canto dos lábios, encarando Hermione com intensidade.

- Não, Greyback. _Ainda_ não.

Draco voltou à sala com o duende, a passos apressados, largando-o perto do pai e se voltando rapidamente para a poltrona afastada em que estivera até o momento.

Bellatrix apontou a varinha para o duende e ele parou, impassível. Um corte profundo se abriu na bochecha dele, e o pequeno duende gritou de dor e segurou o rosto com as mãos. A Comensal se virou para Hermione, novamente.

- Você tem certeza do que está dizendo, garota?

- Sim – Hermione conseguiu murmurar, tentando não transparecer sua insegurança.

- Essa é sua última chance de dizer a verdade, sangue-ruim. Diga como vocês entraram no meu cofre!

- Nós não…

_- CRUCIO! _

A dor voltou, como um pesadelo que insiste em persistir, mesmo após acordar. Hermione percebeu que seu corpo estava ainda mais fraco – mal conseguiu se contorcer, apenas se virou de bruços e empurrou as mãos contra o chão frio, gritando contra o assoalho de madeira.

- O que foi isso? Vocês ouviram isso? O que foi esse barulho no porão?

A voz de Lucius Malfoy soou distante e irreal, e Hermione não conseguia mais manter sua mente atenta aos acontecimentos da sala. Pessoas se moveram como se em outra dimensão; os sons começaram a desaparecer e várias partes de seu corpo ainda ardiam de dor.

Ela não soube exatamente quanto tempo se passou, mas após o que pareceu um único instante ela acordou, novamente tomada pela dor insuportável invadindo cada pedaço de seu corpo. Bellatrix gritava algo, mas ela não conseguiu distinguir as palavras além de seus próprios gritos desesperados.

Hermione nem ao menos se mexeu, e sentiu seu corpo amolecer junto ao chão. Ela já não mais distinguia os barulhos ao seu redor, e seus olhos estavam longe de reunir força para se abrirem.

- NÃOOO!

Um grito conhecido foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes que uma confusão de movimentos e sons se alastrasse ao seu redor, chegando até Hermione como que através de uma névoa grossa e etérea.

_"Qualquer um que conhecesse Slughorn saberia que havia uma boa chance de ele guardar algo tão bom para ele próprio."_

_"Er-my-nee"_

A voz de Ron balbuciando seu nome ecoou dentro de si, parecendo ainda mais real e próxima do que o turbilhão de barulhos e sensações que a envolviam.

Ela não conseguia identificar o que acontecia, até que uma dor aguda e realmente localizada machucou seu pescoço. A realidade pareceu se aproximar de Hermione vagarosamente – ela podia ouvir as vozes de Ron e Harry, distantes. Até que um estrondo ensurdecedor penetrou seus ouvidos e ela sentiu novamente a dor atingir várias partes de seu corpo.

Ela pôde sentir algo muito pesado empurrá-la para baixo, e engasgou com a poeira, incapaz de entender o que acontecia através do barulho alto.

Em alguns instantes, o peso foi retirado de cima de seu corpo e Hermione sentiu o ar encher seus pulmões com alívio.

- Ah, Hermione, _não_…

Uma mão acariciou sua testa com uma leveza de que ela não mais se lembrava, e um par de braços quentes a ergueu e a carregou, usando uma das mãos para apoiar sua cabeça num ombro macio.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ela pôde ouvir um sussurro perto de seu ouvido, e por um instante achou que fosse mais uma lembrança distante e irreal a irromper em sua mente, até que ela sentiu um cheiro cítrico e familiar.

Ron.

Ela suspirou aliviada. Deixou que todo o barulho desaparecesse e sua mente descansasse finalmente.

"_Mas eu estava ouvindo o rádio bem cedo na manhã de Natal e eu ouvi… eu ouvi você."_

"_Você me ouviu no rádio?"_

"_Não, eu te ouvi saindo do meu bolso. Sua voz saiu disso."_

"_E o que eu disse exatamente?" _

"_Meu nome." _

Estava tudo bem.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente... desculpa a demora, mas é que essas últimas semanas foram bem apertadas na faculdade e infelizmente as próximas também serão... Eu vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, mas não garanto nada. Sorry! Anyway, espero que as demoras valham a pena:

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** A visão da garota de olhos fechados e boca entreaberta fez suas pernas tremerem. Já sem equilíbrio por causa da aparatagem, Ron caiu de joelhos na grama fofa.


	10. Humildade

_**N/A:** Momento R/H que eu só reparei quando fui reler o capítulo 24 de DH antes de escrever este:_

"_Eu preciso de vocês dois, também!" [Harry chamou Ron e Hermione, que estavam se escondendo, meio ocultos, no batente da porta da sala de estar. _

_Os dois andaram até a luz, parecendo estranhamente aliviados._

**Pag. 392, edição britânica.**

Então... eu não sei se já estava preparada para quase-beijos, mas a Jo pediu, né?

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Humildade**

_9. Talvez você não tenha percebido, mas durante todo o livro nós trabalhamos arduamente para despertar em você, leitor, um senso de humildade e modéstia. Nunca usaríamos do sarcasmo e ironia para te depreciar e, é claro, tirar com a sua cara se não houvesse uma razão correta e coerente para isso. E ela é: lembre-se de que você não é perfeito, largue mão do orgulho e seja humilde. A maioria dos bruxos erra feio quando tenta conquistar garotas porque acha que é invencíveis e que precisa sempre estar com a razão. Pois esse é um dos maiores erros possíveis: lembre-se de que é VOCÊ que está atrás dela, e comporte-se como tal. _

Nada mais encontrava lugar na mente de Ron além do toque frio da pele dela em seus braços, a respiração lenta em seu ouvido e o aroma adocicado de seus cabelos, fraco e gasto, como se fosse parte da lembrança de uma outra Hermione - sem marcas ou dor.

A Hermione que Ron havia falhado em proteger.

Ele nem ao menos se concentrou ao aparatar da Mansão Malfoy até Shell Cottage, mas suas forças estavam tão determinadas e focadas em sair dali que em alguns segundos ele apareceu no quintal da casa de Bill e Fleur, inteiro como antes. Hermione ainda estava em seus braços, inconsciente, com a respiração mais lenta do que deveria.

A visão da garota de olhos fechados e boca entreaberta fez suas pernas tremerem. Já sem equilíbrio por causa da aparatagem, Ron caiu de joelhos na grama fofa.

- Ron!

A voz de Bill soou distante, mas ao erguer o rosto Ron, pôde vê-lo se aproximar com a expressão alarmada. O irmão se agachou ao seu lado e, vendo que todo o corpo de Ron tremia, ofereceu os braços para segurar Hermione.

- Ela está bem?

- Não – Ron sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas não hesitou por um momento até que estivesse novamente de pé, a garota ainda firme em seus braços. - Aonde eu posso levá-la?

Bill não precisou ouvir mais nada, fez sinal para que o seguisse e andou até a casa, em direção ao andar superior.

- Fleur está cuidando do Sr. Ollivanders, eu vou chamá-la – Bill apontou para o mesmo quarto em que Ron dormiu durante o tempo em que ficou na casa. – Leve-a até o quarto de hóspedes.

Ron deu passos largos até a cama do quarto, onde deitou Hermione devagar e com cuidado. A garota deu uma mexida repentina quando ele passou a mão por suas costelas, e soltou um gemido fraco.

A respiração de Ron se intensificou, e ele precisou apertar as mãos e se afastar da cama, aos tropeços, para evitar que seus olhos não abrissem caminho para as lágrimas que tentava ignorar nos últimos minutos. Não poderia se deixar distrair das suas tarefas vitais: aparatar, trazer Hermione à segurança, certificar-se de que ela ficaria bem…

- Como ela está? – Fleur disse ao entrar no quarto e se aproximou de Hermione, passando uma mão na testa da garota e deixando uma cesta cheia de pequenos frascos no criado-mudo junto à cama.

Hermione se mexeu vagarosamente e seus olhos se apertaram levemente. Fleur encostou dois dedos no pescoço dela e vasculhou a pequena cesta até achar um frasco com um líquido laranja.

Ron não conseguia mover suas pernas; as forças que haviam trazido-no até ali pareciam distantes e inalcançáveis. Toda sua atenção estava focada no rosto pálido de Hermione, sua testa tensa e seus olhos apertados. Ainda havia dor neles, Ron tinha certeza.

- Faça alguma coisa! – ele disse sem pensar, e sua voz soou estranha e fraca, com um tipo de terror latente que ele não sabia possuir. Fleur o olhou com o rosto confuso e só então Ron reparou que ela já o encarava antes mesmo que ele dissesse algo, com o frasco laranja em mãos.

- Eu estou te chamando! Segure 'Ermione parra que eu possa darr o tônico.

Ron sentou na beirada da cama, tomado por um medo inexplicável que ele não enfrentou na Mansão Malfoy. Ao menos lá sabia o que fazer para ajudar Hermione: tinha claro em sua mente que precisava levá-la para longe. Quando segurou os braços frios da garota a mando de Fleur, sentiu-se invadido por uma nova forma de terror – a incerteza do que fazer e o medo de que não fosse o suficiente.

O pavor de imaginar, por alguns instantes em que a lembrança dos pais de Neville Longbottom apareceu vívida em sua mente, que ela talvez não acordasse. Que não fosse a mesma Hermione de antes.

Ron precisou se controlar para não passar mal enquanto via Fleur segurar o rosto de Hermione e entornar o conteúdo do frasco em sua boca. Passaram-se alguns longos e inquietos segundos até que a garota se remexesse na cama, erguendo o rosto e tossindo com força.

- Está tudo bem! – Fleur murmurou, passando uma mão pela testa suada de Hermione, mas ela continuou a se debater, respirando com dificuldade em meio a tosses doloridas.

O ruivo segurou seus braços para que ela não se mexesse demais e, quando viu novamente os olhos apertados dolorosamente, soube o que precisava fazer.

- Hermione, não se preocupe – sua voz era quase um murmúrio, mas pareceu abafar o barulho da tosse forte. – Vai ficar tudo bem - a respiração de Hermione diminuiu vagarosamente até adotar um ritmo normal e ela descansou o corpo na cama, ainda tremendo um pouco.

Ron soltou seus braços, mas uma de suas mãos desceu instintivamente até a palma fria e suada da garota. Ele apertou seus dedos, que tentaram retribuir fracamente.

- 'Ermione – Fleur se aproximou do ouvido dela, falando numa voz suave. – Dói em mais algum lugarr?

Hermione se mexeu fracamente, ainda de olhos fechados, e gemeu de dor ao tentar mover o tórax. Ron sentiu suas próprias mãos suarem junto às dela.

- Ela reclamou quando eu encostei aqui antes – ele apontou para a altura das costelas do lado direito, e Fleur passou os dedos levemente sobre o lugar. Hermione se remexeu de dor.

- Pode estar quebrrada – a francesa tirou da cesta um outro vidro, maior, que Ron sabia conter Esquelesce. Ele imediatamente se ajoelhou na cama e, antes mesmo que Fleur pedisse, voltou a segurar os braços de Hermione.

A loira encheu uma colher do líquido e levou até os lábios de Hermione. No instante em que a poção desapareceu na boca da garota, ela pôs-se a se debater com ainda mais força, respirando com dificuldade e soltando murmúrios de dor que chegaram aos ouvidos de Ron como um resgate dos gritos apavorantes que ele fora obrigado a ouvir, impotente, no porão da Mansão Malfoy.

Ron não se controlou por muito mais tempo; ignorando Fleur e, provavelmente, esbarrando com descuido nela, adiantou-se até Hermione. Ainda segurando seus braços, que se debatiam dolorosamente, apoiou um joelho no chão e aproximou a boca do ouvido dela.

- Hermione, por favor… - só após piscar ele percebeu que as lágrimas que combatia na última hora o haviam vencido; seus olhos estavam embaçados quando ele murmurou, num tom baixo e assustado, os lábios roçando no rosto dela. – Por favor…

Aos poucos Hermione parou de se debater e o quarto caiu no silêncio, interrompido apenas por sua respiração ainda um pouco acelerada. Ron ergueu o rosto e moveu uma mão até a testa da garota, afagando o cabelo suado devagar, como se qualquer movimento ainda pudesse machucá-la.

- Ron – ela murmurou, após um instante, ainda de olhos fechados. Não era uma pergunta. Ron passou a mão novamente em sua cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum – ele murmurou na altura do ouvido dela, e pôde identificar o início de um sorriso fraco em seus lábios.

- Eu sei – ela disse, e Ron pôde suspirar com alívio. Como não fazia há meses.

Um estalo alto ecoou pela casa, vindo do quintal, e Fleur se ergueu abruptamente, murmurou algo para Ron tão depressa que pareceu ser francês, e deixou o quarto. Ele pôde ouvir o movimento no quintal dos fundos da casa, mas não teve coragem de olhar pela janela. Não sabia que notícias poderiam estar chegando, e ainda não estava preparado o suficiente para recebê-las. Precisava ao menos se certificar de que Hermione estava bem.

Ela havia aberto os olhos e tentava se apoiar na cama para se erguer. Ron passou as mãos em seus ombros.

- Ei… vai com calma – ele murmurou. Ela o encarou, os olhos cansados despertando lentamente.

- O que aconteceu? – ela disse, voltando a recostar a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ron encarou o rosto pálido da garota incerto de como seguir.

- Você não se lembra?

- A última coisa de que eu me lembro é… - Hermione piscou devagar, ainda sonolenta. – você.

Ron a observou em silêncio. Ela mirou o teto com os olhos semicerrados e a respiração lenta, mas inquieta. Quando Ron voltou a falar, após alguns instantes em que o que ela disse ecoou em seus ouvidos, sua voz estava estranhamente carregada.

- Me desculpa.

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram, ainda que sonolentos. Ela se virou para encarar o outro, as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas.

- Por quê?

- Ter chegado tarde demais.

Ela fechou os olhos, como se evitando lembranças que insistiam em voltar. Respirou profundamente antes de voltar a falar.

- Ron, você estava lá.

- Não, eu… não consegui…

- Você estava lá. Eu me lembro – ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Havia, ainda que ínfima, uma sombra de sorriso em seus lábios. – Eu me lembro porque a sua voz era a única coisa que eu precisava ouvir naquele momento.

Ron entreabriu os lábios, incerto. Sentiu algo crescer dentro de si, e tinha certeza que a razão era por a estar ouvindo, mas suas palavras o consternaram ao mesmo tempo em que o aqueceram. Uma parte de si ainda considerava imperdoável não ter estado lá; era seu dever impedir que ela sofresse.

Ele apoiou a mão direita na dela, que retribuiu com um aperto.

- Eu não deveria ter deixado, eu… me desculpe se eu não consegui cumprir o que prometi.

- Você conseguiu, Ron – seus olhos sonolentos estavam visivelmente lutando contra o cansaço. - Obrigada.

Ron se sentou no chão, em silêncio. Continuou a segurar a mão de Hermione e apenas observou seu rosto ser dominado pelo cansaço.

Havia marcas, e ele sabia que não se referia apenas ao corte vermelho ainda visível em seu pescoço. As olheiras profundas e a testa tensa de Hermione não deixavam Ron esquecer que ainda era cedo demais para achar que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas ao menos ela estava novamente perto dele. Era tudo o que ele precisava saber no momento.

xxx

Hermione tropeçou, mas a mão de Ron foi rápida em segurar seu braço e impedir que ela perdesse o equilíbrio. Cada movimento seu trazia à tona a dor de algumas horas atrás, como se pequenos machucados estivessem espalhados por todos as partes de seu corpo. Ela sabia não ser verdade; quando vestiu a camisola comprida de Fleur, Hermione viu sua pele tão lisa como antes. Apenas um pequeno corte vermelho era visível em seu pescoço, o qual Hermione havia pedido a Fleur que não curasse magicamente.

Queria que aquela pequena cicatriz representasse uma recordação do que cada músculo de seu corpo ainda sentia naquele momento. Uma vez que a dor estivesse desaparecido, Hermione queria se lembrar, toda vez que olhasse seu reflexo no espelho, de pessoas como Bellatrix Lestrange. Para saber que era justamente para destruí-las que eles estavam lutando.

"_Uma morte trouxa é o que merece uma sangue-ruim como você." _

As palavras da comensal ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, mas Hermione as recebia com determinação e coragem. Sangue-ruim, era o que era. E Hermione não esconderia que era muito feliz assim. Não conseguia nem desejava se imaginar de outra maneira, e o que diziam alguns bruxos jamais a faria mudar de idéia. Pelo contrário, fazia com que tivesse ainda mais orgulho de estar completamente oposta aos ensinamentos dos bruxos das trevas.

- Tudo bem? – Ron murmurou, ao seu lado, enquanto eles atravessavam a porta do quintal da casa. Hermione havia sentido seu corpo estremecer por um momento, mas a voz de Ron a resgatou de pensamentos indesejáveis.

- Sim – ela respondeu com a voz baixa.

Quando eles chegaram à sala de estar, Bill e Fleur já se haviam se acomodado em poltronas junto à lareira. Ron levou-a, determinado, até um dos sofás fofos, segurando seus ombros firmemente enquanto a ajudava a se sentar.

- Está melhorr, 'Ermione? – perguntou a francesa quando a garota se sentou.

- Sim. Obrigada por tudo, Fleur – Hermione respondeu. Ela também sorriu para Bill, que respondeu com um aceno.

Uma luz prateada atravessou a porta da frente da casa e deslizou até Bill na forma de uma doninha. Hermione reconheceu o patrono do Sr. Weasley, que em alguns segundos falou na voz conhecida do pai de Ron.

- Todos estão sendo movidos para a casa de Muriel. Ficaremos bem, e estaremos prontos para receber os novos hóspedes assim que quiserem – a doninha se encolheu um pouco e diminuiu a voz. – Molly está mandando Ron voltar para casa imediatamente, mas avise a ele que eu cuido dela.

A doninha estufou o peito, como se tivesse cumprido sua missão, e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça prateada. Bill encarou Ron com um quase sorriso, e o irmão mais novo rolou os olhos.

- Eu não me surpreenderia se ela aparatasse aqui, agora – disse o mais velho, com a voz quase divertida, e então retomou o tom sério. – Foi sorte Ginny estar de férias. Se ela estivesse em Hogwarts, eles poderiam tê-la levado antes que nós chegássemos até ela. Agora ela também está salva.

Harry apareceu na porta da sala. Suas vestes estavam sujas de terra e sangue, e Hermione evitou olhar para elas. A visão do pequeno monte de terra que abrigava o corpo do elfo-doméstico já a atormentava o suficiente.

Ela se perguntou quando o pesadelo acabaria. O rosto de Harry parecia expressar o mesmo.

- Eu estava tirando todos da Toca – explicou Bill, assim que viu Harry. – Movi-os para a casa da tia Muriel. Os comensais sabem agora que Ron está com você, eles com certeza vão mirar na família.

O rosto de Harry foi tomado de uma expressão de susto, a qual Hermione reconhecia de vezes em que eram mencionados Sirius ou Dumbledore. Bill também percebeu, e adicionou rapidamente:

- Não se desculpe. Sempre foi uma questão de tempo, papai tem dito isso há meses. Nós somos a maior família traidora de sangue que existe.

Hermione moveu os olhos de Harry para Ron, que se sentava imóvel ao seu lado. Seus olhos azuis estavam tomados por uma espécie de torpor raivoso que a perturbou. Ela alcançou a mão dele, apoiada no sofá, e passou alguns dedos por entre ela. Ron retribuiu o gesto, mas continuou a mirar o chão a sua frente.

- Como eles estão protegidos? – Harry perguntou.

- Feitiço Fidelius. Papai é fiel do segredo. E nós fizemos nesse chalé também, eu sou o fiel do segredo aqui. Nenhum de nós pode sair para trabalhar, mas isso é o menos importante agora. Quando Ollivander e Griphook estiverem bem o suficiente, nós vamos movê-los para a casa de Muriel também. Aqui não há tanto espaço, mas lá tem bastante. As pernas de Griphook estão quase boas, a Fleur lhe deu Esquelesce: nós provavelmente podemos levá-los em uma hora ou…

- Não – Harry interrompeu, confiante. Hermione viu em Bill uma expressão surpresa que ela própria sentia estar usando. Fazia algum tempo que não via Harry tão determinado. - Eu preciso dos dois aqui. Preciso falar com eles, é importante. Eu vou me lavar. Então eu preciso vê-los o mais rápido possível.

Harry entrou na cozinha e Bill e Fleur se entreolharam, curiosos, voltando-se então para Ron e Hermione.

- Não me pergunte – disse Ron, num tom cansado. Hermione também ergueu os ombros, e Fleur finalmente se levantou, indiferente.

- Eu vou verr se o duende já está melhorr – ela disse, retirando-se na direção da escada. Bill a seguiu, um pouco impaciente, dando a Hermione a impressão de que eles queriam conversar a sós exatamente sobre os três jovens.

- Bill está irritado porque eu não quis contar o que aconteceu hoje – Ron falou, uma vez que a sala esvaziou.

- Ele está preocupado.

- Eu sei. Eu também estou, com Harry. Você sabe o que ele quer com eles?

- Não – Hermione suspirou, sentindo uma pontada particularmente aguda em sua costela. - Não sei se ele deveria resolver alguma coisa ainda hoje. Foi uma noite longa.

- Está tudo bem? – Ron perguntou, alarmado.

Hermione riu, fracamente, e o amigo a encarou atônito.

- O que foi? – ele disse.

- Eu estou bem, Ron – quando ele continuou a encará-la confuso, Hermione completou com um sorriso. – Não se preocupe comigo, eu já estou bem melhor.

Ron havia sido extremamente cuidadoso com ela durante toda a noite. Dos momentos em que ainda estava sonolenta ela conseguia lembrar perfeitamente da voz do garoto acalmando-a, e desde que a vira andar até o final do quintal da casa para o enterro de Dobby, ele não havia a deixado dar um passo sem ampará-la.

- Ah – Ron murmurou algo, mas não substituiu a expressão séria. – Todo cuidado é pouco.

- Eu acho que devemos ver como Harry está – ela se preparou para se levantar do sofá, e Ron foi rápido em segurar seu braço e ajudá-la a se erguer.

Ela andou alguns passos, acompanhada de perto por um Ron compenetrado, até que eles pararam no batente da porta do hall, e Hermione voltou a rir fracamente.

- Ron… - ela o encarou, sorrindo. – Obrigada por tudo, mas eu já consigo me levantar e andar sozinha.

- Eu preciso ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem – ele disse com a voz fraca e um tom quase urgente.

Hermione parou abruptamente. Segurou as mãos de Ron e forçou-o a encará-la. Aos poucos a expressão no rosto dele fez seu sorriso desaparecer.

- Ron…

Não era apenas preocupação. Além das rugas tensas em sua testa e os olhos azuis cansados, Hermione pôde distinguir um tipo de medo assustado cuja dor ela própria sentiu. Nunca havia visto Ron daquela maneira. E ainda assim, ela era capaz de adivinhar exatamente como ele se sentia.

O que apenas intensificou a sensação de que ela se encontrava em um longo e constante pesadelo. Ver aquele terror nos olhos de Ron parecia deixar a dor em seu corpo ainda mais real.

- Ron – ela tentou usar um tom determinado, mas havia um tipo de medo também em sua voz, que ela própria não conseguia controlar. – Você sabe que não foi culpa sua, né?

Ele piscou e desviou os olhos para a escuridão do hall. Tentou murmurar algo, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca.

- Ron – desta vez sua voz soou certa e firme. Hermione apertou as mãos de Ron e se aproximou do rosto dele. Ela pôde sentir que suas mãos tremiam. – Você não fez nada de errado.

- Eu deixei que eles te levassem - ele murmurou, balançando o rosto, ainda sem encará-la. - Eu devia ter…

- Você fez tudo o que poderia ter feito.

- Era para eu ter feito mais – sua voz trazia uma certeza tão determinada, que Hermione apertou suas mãos com força, trazendo-o para ainda mais perto. Seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distância, e ela o forçou a encará-la.

- Ron, me escuta. Você fez tudo o que alguém poderia ter feito. Se não fosse por você, eu teria…

Hermione parou de falar, sem fôlego. Ron a olhou com o rosto surpreso e só então a proximidade de seus orbes azuis se tornou clara para a garota. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele chegar até seu próprio rosto.

- Eu preciso de vocês dois, também!

A voz de Harry despertou Hermione repentinamente, e ela soltou as mãos de Ron, um pouco desconcertada. O garoto ainda permaneceu por alguns instantes parado onde estava, então caminhou junto a ela até o hall em que Harry estava. Hermione suspirou, e não pôde deixar de conter um certo alívio por não continuar completamente sozinha com Ron.

- Como você está? – Harry perguntou a ela. – Você foi incrível… pensar naquela história enquanto ela te machucava daquele jeito…

Hermione sorriu, fracamente, e sentiu Ron passar a mão por suas costas, apertando seu braço. Quando seus dedos acariciaram levemente seu ombro, Hermione pensou poder sentir novamente a respiração quente de Ron perto de si.

Estranhamente, ouvir a voz de Harry agora não lhe trouxe o mesmo alívio de antes.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpe a demora, de novo. Mas é que o final do semestre está chegando e junto vários trabalhos e resenhas e seminários para ocupar meu precioso tempo... além do mais eu me engajei em challenges e tenho mais duas fics em andamento (essa é prioridade, mas eu quero muito tentar terminá-las a tempo). Infelizmente eu não posso prometer apressar o próximo... mas vou fazer tudo o que posso!

O tempo está corrido de novo, então não vou poder responder as reviews individualmente. Fica meu MUITO MUITO MUITO MUITO (MESMO) OBRIGADA. Vocês não sabem o bem que me fazem (Sim, eu tenho problemas de auto-estima. Mas é culpa do meu professor de Redação II).

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** Hogwarts, uma idéia e uma câmara secreta.


	11. Criatividade

**N/A: **Ok, eu sou a primeira a admitir que mereço todos os xingamentos do mundo por ter enrolado tanto. Mas preciso dizer que o último mês foi completamente caótico e eu só conseguia chegar perto do computador para terminar trabalhos finais da faculdade. Felizmente terminei o semestre bem e estou de féééééérias de tudo! E pretendo terminar a fic o mais rápido possível, até porque eu vou viajar e devo ficar um bom tempo sem computador. Mas não temam porque as madrugadas estão aí para isso (qualquer imprevisto eu entro em contato, mas esperem pelo menos o capítulo 11 para logo).

Para todos os pacientes que aguardaram até essa atualização, o meu MUITO OBRIGADA! (não vou responder comentário por comentário porque já faz tanto tempo que ninguém mais lembra o que escreveu, né? haha)

beijos e espero que gostem!  
**

* * *

****Capítulo 10 – Criatividade**

_10. É claro que ninguém pode aprender a ser criativo: é o tipo de coisa que não é de berço, mas de momento. Ainda assim, todos têm essa capacidade (isso mesmo, até você!), só depende de cada um utilizar, ou não, essas idéias. Portanto, aproveite para ser diferente e ousar (ainda que sem exageros, é claro). Pois lembre-se: é seu dever se destacar na multidão, só assim ela o notará._

Era guerra, batalha, expectativa. Estava tensa, assustada, e – apesar de não querer demonstrar – com muito medo. Mas mesmo assim, ela não poderia deixar de reparar.

Era Hogwarts.

E trazia em suas paredes de pedra e armaduras de metal espalhadas por todos os corredores imensos os mesmos cheiros, visões e sensações de antes.

Memórias que nem mesmo a guerra poderia apagar.

Ao final do túnel de pedra que levava de Hog's Head até a Sala Precisa através do retrato de Ariana Dumbledore, Hermione foi surpreendida pela presença dos colegas. A voz de todos chamando seus nomes, o calor dos abraços com que foram recebidos e a sensação de estar novamente ao redor de pessoas em quem poderia confiar foi inexplicável. Após tantos perigos, Hermione não conseguia sequer medir a importância daquilo pelo qual estavam lutando. Mas sabia que era por todos eles, seus amigos.

Por Hogwarts.

Ouvir Neville contando o estado da escola foi semelhante a ser abatida por uma maldição que crescia progressivamente. A imagem de crianças de onze anos sendo obrigadas a ouvir comensais desfilando horrores sobre trouxas e alunos forçados a produzir a maldição Cruciatus nos próprios colegas apenas aumentara a sede por justiça que alimentava Hermione desde que a garota havia sido torturada por Bellatrix. Ela passou os dedos pela cicatriz em seu pescoço enquanto ouvia Neville e Seamus explicarem o funcionamento da Sala Precisa. Cada vez que o fazia, aumentava a certeza de que havia pelo que lutar.

- É, bem, a comida é uma das cinco exceções da Lei de Gamp da Transfiguração Elementar – disse Ron, ao seu lado, após Seamus explicar que a sala não fornecia alimentos, como fazia com tudo o mais que se precisasse.

Boa parte das pessoas ao redor o encararam com admiração e surpresa. Ela pôde ver que alguns cochicharam entre si, como se confirmassem que aquele ano longe da escola os havia, de fato, mudado. Hermione não reprimiu um pequeno sorriso. Ainda que soubesse a que custo Ron havia aprendido aquela lição, não pôde deixar de admitir que eles realmente não eram mais os mesmos. Ron em especial. Seus olhos traziam marcas fundas do cansaço, as quais ela tinha certeza que também possuía, mas era a expressão saindo das orbes azuis do ruivo que mais estava diferente. Era confiante e determinada, como se tivesse crescido muito mais do que um ano no tempo em que estiveram fora.

Distraída, Hermione quase não percebeu quando _ela_ se aproximou, mas reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

- …e pensou que elas gostam bastante de se lavar, sim – Lavender Brown terminou algum comentário de Seamus sobre banheiros, mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção de Hermione. A voz estava perto dos dois e quando a garota se virou para procurar a loira, viu que Lavender cumprimentava Ron timidamente. Enquanto Ernie Macmillan perguntava algo sobre Gringotes, o ruivo tomou conhecimento da presença da loira, e suas orelhas ficaram imediatamente vermelhas.

Hermione chegou a mexer sua mão na direção de Ron, pronta para puxá-lo pelo braço para dizer algo, mas eles foram interrompidos por uma salva de aplausos ensurdecedora. Ron encarou a multidão, desconcertado, e acabou por fazer uma reverência, ainda com a ponta das orelhas escarlates.

- O que vocês estavam procurando? – perguntou Seamus, animado.

Antes que pudesse responder, Harry se movimentou ao seu lado e quase caiu, com os olhos fechados em dor e suor escorrendo de sua testa. Ron o segurou com rapidez enquanto todos murmuravam assustados, e Hermione sentiu o baque gelado da realidade voltando até eles. Voldemort estava perto, precisavam encontrar o Horcrux de Ravenclaw.

- Nós precisamos ir – Harry disse, simplesmente, e Hermione entendeu na hora. Ela soube que Ron fizera o mesmo, pois quando o moreno se ergueu sozinho, ele se aproximou da garota, os dedos roçando sua mão.

Hermione sabia que o "nós" de Harry não envolvia todos os presentes naquele momento, mas Neville estava disposto a ir a luta, assim como o resto das pessoas na sala. Ela não pôde deixar de sentir uma pontada de orgulho ao assistir a cena. Sabia que todos eles carregavam os galeões de ouro da A.D. que ela própria havia encantado, e tinha certeza que muitos apenas estavam reunidos ali por representarem algo maior: Harry e, conseqüentemente, Ron e ela.

Hermione passou a mão mais uma vez sobre a cicatriz em seu pescoço e soube que já havia alcançado muito mais do que imaginava.

Ela também entrelaçou seus dedos na mão de Ron, pendurada junto a sua. Não achou razão para não fazê-lo.

Luna e Dean adentraram a sala através da passagem secreta. Logo depois, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee Jordan e Cho Chang de uma só vez. Eles cumprimentaram Hermione de longe, e Fred avistou a mão da garota entrelaçada a do irmão mais novo - deu uma piscadela expressiva e balançou a cabeça em aprovação lentamente, com um meio sorriso. Hermione sentiu seu rosto esquentar e usou a mão que dava a Ron para tirar o cabelo do rosto, cruzando os braços logo em seguida.

Todos tinham a certeza de que lutariam e de que Harry era a chave final para a vitória. Após o moreno tentar, novamente, fazer com que desistissem da batalha – o que, no momento, parecia impossível -, Ron virou-se abruptamente para os dois.

- Por que eles não podem ajudar? – falou com naturalidade.

- O quê? – disse o outro, confuso.

Ron havia colocado para fora o que se formava na mente de Hermione há minutos. Sabia que Harry temia que os outros se machucassem por sua causa, mas não via por que não utilizar ajuda quando mais precisavam dela. Especialmente porque todos que estavam ali sabiam exatamente o que isso significava – e não fugiam de nada.

- Eles podem ajudar – Ron continuou com a voz baixa, ao seu lado. – Nós não sabemos onde está. E temos que encontrar rápido. Não precisamos dizer a eles que é um Horcrux. - Eu acho que Ron está certo – Hermione adicionou, quando Harry a encarou desconfiado. – Nós nem sabemos o que estamos procurando, nós precisamos deles. Você não precisa fazer tudo sozinho, Harry.

O moreno acatou, ainda que hesitante, e anunciou para o resto da sala que estavam em busca de um objeto de Rowena Ravenclaw. A sugestão de Luna, o diadema perdido, parecia a melhor opção. Se não estivesse desaparecido há séculos, seria algo perfeito para Voldemort. Harry encarou os dois amigos com decepção nos olhos, e Hermione tentou se mostrar animada, ainda que não tenha se saído tão bem.

Hermione não se preocupava apenas com a distância que tinham do próximo Horcrux, mas com o que fariam em seguida – desde que deixaram Gringotes não possuíam mais a espada de Gryffindor, a única coisa capaz de destruir os objetos enfeitiçados. Quando Harry saiu da sala por uma passagem rumo ao castelo, acompanhado de Luna, a multidão se pôs a murmurar; alguns cochichando sobre o garoto, outros conversando entre si, e Fred e George voltaram a contar piadas para entreter os mais próximos.

- Uma tiara de mais de um século? – comentou Ron, que havia acabado de descobrir o que era, de fato, um diadema. – O que você acha?

Hermione deu voz a seus medos, agora que Harry não estava mais por perto. Preferia sempre comentar suas angústias com Ron antes de incomodar o outro garoto, ainda mais quando ele estava tão claramente tendo que lutar com sua atenção para não deixar Voldemort dominar sua mente.

- Acho que descobrir o que é o Horcrux não é nosso único problema. Como vamos destruí-lo sem a espada? Ainda não conseguimos nem nos livrar da taça!

- Vocês precisavam ver a cara dele quando a neve caiu em cima da careca! – George contava, com a voz nas alturas, sobre os truques que ele e Fred haviam aprontado com comensais durante todo esse tempo. Ginny e os gêmeos se aproximaram para cumprimentar os dois, acompanhados de alguns lufanos mais novos, que observavam os rostos de Fred e George com caras de admiração idênticas, como se fosse uma imensa honra estar tão perto dos dois.

Ginny abraçou Hermione com força e fez o mesmo com o irmão. Ron a mirou com um misto de censura e orgulho.

- Neville me disse o que vocês aprontaram aqui em Hogwarts – ele parou, provavelmente decidindo se a repreendia ou parabenizava. Fred não deixou que ele continuasse, dando um tapa forte nas costas do irmão mais novo e apertando seu ombro com afeição.

- O que Ron quer dizer é: que bom que você arranjou outras distrações além de namorar – disse ele, com uma piscada, recebendo um soco no braço da irmã mais nova. Ele se virou de volta para os alunos da Lufa-Lufa, que esperavam ansiosos a continuação da história.

- Então nós explodimos uma bomba de bosta especial, vocês conhecem?

- É o mais novo produto da nossa loja – completou George, com um sorriso quase comercial. – Ao invés de explodir sujeira, ela solta um gás incolor e inodoro que qualquer um em um raio de

50 metros inala sem perceber.

- E o que ele faz? – perguntou um dos garotos. Fred sorriu maliciosamente.

- Digamos que ela não se chama 'bomba de bosta' à toa.

- O comensal correu desesperadamente para o banheiro do pub ao lado – completou George, rindo. – Mesmo com aqueles três gatos atrás dele.

- Foi um bom Natal – suspirou Fred, com um tom nostálgico.

- O banheiro! – exclamou Ron, abruptamente.

Os dois garotos que ouviam as histórias dos gêmeos encararam Ron quase o censurando, como se o repreendessem por ter interrompido. Ginny, Fred e George encararam o irmão intrigados e Hermione exclamou de volta, confusa:

- O quê?

- Fica ali atrás, Ron – falou George, apontando para uma porta de madeira.

- Eu iria logo, imagina como vai ficar a fila quando estiver perto da hora da batalha – completou Fred, num tom conselheiro.

Ron ignorou os irmãos e virou-se para Hermione, com o rosto iluminado.

- O basilisco!

Hermione continuou a encará-lo com a expressão confusa. Ron desistiu e a puxou pelo braço, em direção à porta que dava para o castelo.

- Ron, onde você está indo?

- Ei, se vocês querem um lugar para se agarrar antes de ir para a guerra, é só pedir um armário de vassouras para a sala! – gritou Fred de longe, fazendo metade da multidão da sala se virar para ver o casal atravessando a Room of Requirement de mãos dadas, arrancando exclamações melosas e - Hermione teve certeza -, um som indignado vindo de uma voz irritantemente inconfundível.

- Ron, o que foi? – ela quase gritou, através do barulho.

O ruivo parou repentinamente e fechou os olhos, concentrado.

- A Câmara Secreta, Hermione – ele disse, franzindo a testa.

A garota soltou uma exclamação de entendimento, por fim. Como não pensara nisso antes? Os materiais poderosos que poderiam destruir Horcruxes: lâminas de duende e…

- Presa de basilisco! – ela disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Ron aquiescia fervorosamente e abria

os olhos para encontrar uma velha vassoura em seus pés. – Para quê…?

- Vamos precisar – ele disse, antes de puxá-la pela mão através da portinha que dava em algum lugar do castelo.

xxx

Hermione não lembrava de ter visto Ron tão decidido antes. Com o cenho franzido, ele não soltou a mão da garota por um segundo enquanto eles atravessavam os corredores da escola até o banheiro da Murta-que-geme, no segundo andar. Sem uma capa da invisibilidade, os dois precisaram se esgueirar pelos cantos do castelo, fugindo de qualquer sombra ameaçadora ou movimento próximo. A porta, que abria em qualquer lugar do castelo sem explicitar qual seria, havia deixado-os perto da sala da professora Minerva Mcgonagall, que Hermione lembrava ser no terceiro andar. Em pouco tempo entravam no banheiro escuro e visivelmente abandonado.

- Quem está aí? – uma voz esganiçada e fina surgiu, assim que Ron fechou a porta atrás deles.

- Está tudo bem, Murta. Somos nós – Ron disse, sem muita atenção. O fantasma da garota saiu de trás de um dos cubículos, fungando. Ela arregalou os olhos quando reconheceu Ron e demorou o olhar em Hermione.

- Onde está o amigo de vocês? – ela falou, com a voz fina.

- Ocupado – Ron respondeu, soltando a mão de Hermione. Abaixou-se e analisou o fundo de cada uma das pias, parando em uma delas.

- Ah. Você quer entrar lá de novo? – disse Murta, ficando séria.

- Mais alguém tem entrado lá ultimamente, Murta? – Hermione perguntou, com educação. Sabia que a fantasma tinha o temperamento delicado.

- Não – ela falou, e sua voz começou a ficar mais aguda. – Ninguém mais usa esse banheiro. Parece que agora as pessoas tem ainda mais medo… da Murta…

Ela começou a chorar, soltando um lamento fino. Ron rolou os olhos e se ajoelhou no chão em frente a uma das pias. Hermione ainda tentou acalmar a fantasma, mas ela flutuou em direção a um dos cubículos e desapareceu com um barulho de água.

- Hogwarts já deve estar insuportável, a última coisa que as pessoas precisam é agüentar os gemidos dela – Ron disse, acendendo a varinha e iluminando um dos canos que ligava a pia à parede.

- O que você está fazendo? – Hermione se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e pôde ver que havia uma pequena cobra esculpida no cano de ferro.

- Aqui é a entrada para a Câmara Secreta. O problema é que… - ela distinguiu, através do escuro, que suas orelhas estavam ficando vermelhas. – É preciso falar Parseltongue para abrir.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Olhou para Ron, confusa.

- Então precisamos do Harry?

- Calma – disse Ron, fechando os olhos. Ele não parecia confortável, e suas orelhas confirmavam isso.

Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas achou melhor esperar mais um pouco. Queria atirar a Ron que haviam perdido tempo indo até ali, mas não entendia como ele, que havia pensado em tudo, não lembrara daquele detalhe.

Ron sussurrou algo baixo e sibilante. Nada aconteceu. Ele falou novamente, mudando um pouco a entonação. Hermione deixou escapar um ruído indignado, e as orelhas do garoto beiraram a cor de seus cabelos.

Ele não pretendia falar Parseltongue... pretendia?

- Ron, não seja…

Um estrondo a interrompeu antes que terminasse a frase, porém. Após um sussurro particularmente firme, a pia começou a afundar na parede, e os dois se ergueram rapidamente, afastando-se da grande abertura que surgiu.

Hermione se adiantou para analisar a escuridão em que o recém-surgido túnel se perdia, e virou-se para Ron com o rosto surpreso.

- Como você fez isso?

Ron suspirou.

- Sempre esse tom de surpresa – ele disse, quase se divertindo, e montou na vassoura, fazendo sinal para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo.

Ela hesitou.

- Eu sei que você não gosta de voar, mas é isso ou queda livre de alguns metros – ele disse, esticando uma mão para a garota.

Ela aceitou a mão e subiu na vassoura atrás do garoto. Ele guiou a mão dela até sua cintura, e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçá-lo com firmeza.

- Ok, se segura. E acenda a varinha – ele disse, antes de tomar impulso e levantar vôo por dentro do cano espaçoso e profundo.

Hermione mal teve tempo de dizer o feitiço e iluminar a passagem, mas soltou um grito e se agarrou a Ron com uma força que não mensurou. O túnel era tão íngreme que descer por ele era como cair livremente. Ela apertou o rosto nas costas de Ron e fechou os olhos. Seus gritos foram abafados pelo casaco do outro, mas ela ainda foi capaz de identificar algumas palavras que dificilmente usaria em situações normais.

Quando, após o que pareceram quilômetros de distância, a vassoura pairou no ar e seus pés voltaram a pisar em algo sólido, Hermione não se importou de que fosse uma superfície repleta de esqueletos podres de animais. Pulou da vassoura como se sua vida dependesse disso e continuou respirando aceleradamente. Ron fazia força para não rir.

- Você disse metros! – ela exclamou, sentindo que suas pernas ainda tremiam.

Ron ergueu os ombros, num pedido de desculpa.

- É como tirar um curativo. Melhor não sofrer por antecipação e fazer de uma vez – ele disse num tom próximo da risada mas, ao mirar o rosto nervoso da garota, desviou os olhos e tentou se manter indiferente. – Eu não sabia que você conhecia tantos palavrões, Hermione.

Ela soltou um bufo de irritação e pediu a Ron que fizesse algo que ainda não havia dito em seu monólogo na descida pelo cano. Ele apenas riu. Hermione deu de ombros e apontou a varinha para o único caminho possível, indicando que ele fosse na frente. Ron não hesitou, acendeu sua própria varinha e se adiantou pelo túnel.

Andaram por alguns metros através de uma passagem úmida e escura, Hermione cada vez mais próxima de Ron. Um cheiro fraco de podridão parecia permear cada centímetro do túnel. Ela não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas a escuridão atrás de si e o barulho de esqueletos sendo quebrados a cada passo a deixaram profundamente desconfortável. Por fim, o garoto se adiantou e segurou a mão dela, mantendo-a logo atrás de si. Hermione agradeceu silenciosamente.

Eles não ousaram dizer nada, até que a garota soltou uma exclamação de susto, atentando para uma enorme pele de cobra que atravessava a passagem. Com alguns metros de comprimento, a pele gasta tinha um aspecto quase plástico.

- Estamos chegando – murmurou Ron, sem parar de andar. Após alguns passos, depararam-se com um monte de pedras empilhadas que impediam a passagem por quase toda a largura do túnel. Havia um pequeno espaço livre, por onde eles atravessaram com dificuldade.

O cheiro aumentou, e a certeza de que estavam próximos da Câmara Secreta em si parecia se aproximar junto ao fedor que sentiam. Logo atravessaram uma passagem aberta e puderam ver, escondida na escuridão, a estátua de Salazar Slytherin. Um enorme vulto negro estava esticado no chão abaixo dela.

- Está lá – disse Ron, parando.

- É mesmo um basilisco? - Hermione não reprimiu um sussurro admirado. – Deve ser o último do mundo mágico.

- Que bom que temos um exemplar bem no porão do castelo, então, né? – disse Ron, irônico. – Ou você vai querer começar uma Frente de Proteção às Cobras Gigantes?

- Não seja idiota – ela disse, antes de se dirigir até o animal morto, lentamente. Ron a seguiu de perto.

Hermione se abaixou e analisou a grande besta tampando o nariz com a mão. Os olhos amarelos estavam contorcidos e cobertos em um sangue seco e duro. A boca estava entreaberta, deixando à mostra as presas enormes. Havia insetos saindo de algumas cavidades do animal, e não demorou até que a garota se sentisse enjoada com a cena.

- Vamos logo – Ron falou com a voz abafada pela manga do casaco que cobria seu nariz, provavelmente sentindo o mesmo.

Hermione usou a varinha para cortar algumas presas do animal e fazê-las flutuar até a passagem por onde haviam chegado na Câmara, completamente infestada pelo cheiro insuportável do cadáver.

Depois de passarem pela barreira de pedras, onde o cheiro já se tornava menos perceptível, Hermione largou as presas no chão e Ron se virou para ela.

- Tente destruir a taça – ele disse, abrindo a capa e tirando de lá o pequeno objeto dourado.

Ele reluziu as varinhas acesas, sua superfície lisa brilhando elegantemente, como se não se importasse com o destino próximo.

- É algum tipo de gesto cavalheiro novo? – Hermione exclamou. Por alguma razão, os reflexos brilhosos da taça a deixavam desconfortável. – Por que eu?

- Eu já destruí o medalhão – Ron disse, e uma sombra incômoda pareceu passar por seus olhos. – Acho que agora deve ser você.

Ele pegou uma das presas e se aproximou de Hermione. Colocou a taça no chão e estendeu o dente amarelo para a garota, que o recebeu vagarosamente. O brilho da taça já estava tão intenso que parecia próprio do objeto.

- E o que te faz pensar que eu não sou cavalheiro? – exclamou Ron, interrompendo os pensamentos de Hermione. Ela se virou para ele, sentindo-se de volta à realidade. Rolou os olhos.

- Quase sete anos – ela disse, e se ajoelhou no chão de pedra, para ter mais firmeza na hora de atingir a taça. Ron fez o mesmo ao seu lado, ainda que se mantivesse um pouco distante. Ele erguia a varinha acesa entre Hermione e o Horcrux, e ela entregou sua própria para que ele segurasse.

A escuridão do túnel era densa. Hermione via apenas sua calça surrada apoiada no chão gelado, a presa em suas mãos e o brilho cintilante da taça de ouro. A respiração de Ron seguia suave atrás de si.

Ela ergueu a presa com as duas mãos, colocando-a acima do objeto. Tentou mirar a arma, mas parecia, de fato, mais inteligente fixar os olhos no alvo. O brilho da taça era de uma intensidade tão forte que logo não foi possível ver apenas as duas esferas de luz que as varinhas emitiam.

Toda a superfície da pequena taça parecia tomada por um brilho dourado maravilhoso, que nem mesmo o ouro mais puro parecia capaz de produzir. Apesar de quase cegá-la, Hermione mal conseguia piscar ao olhar o objeto.

- Hermione, destrua logo – a voz de Ron, próxima de seu ouvido, soou preocupada e com pressa. Mas Hermione não via por que precisava fazê-lo tão rapidamente. Aquela visão era tão bonita.

Ela aproximou o rosto da taça, ainda mantendo as mãos erguidas. O brilho parecia se intensificar a cada momento. Quanto mais se aproximava do objeto, mais distante da escuridão e do frio ela parecia estar. O cheiro podre do corpo do animal desapareceu, dando lugar a um aroma leve e cítrico. Seu corpo não mais estava tomado pelo frio do túnel úmido, mas parecia envolto no calor da luz.

- Hermione – disse Ron. A voz soou distante e fria, como se fizesse parte de outra realidade. – Hermione, destrua a taça agora!

Mas não lhe parecia coerente obedecer a uma voz que viesse de um lugar tão ruim como aquele ambiente gélido, infestado pelo cheiro de podridão, ao invés da luz bonita e calorosa emitida pela taça. Hermione sentiu o fulgor dourado chegar aos seus olhos com tamanha intensidade que ela se viu impossibilitada de piscar. Lentamente, começou a baixar as mãos.

- Hermione, não! – Ron gritou alarmado, aproximando-se dela. – Não deixe que ele faça isso!

Um segundo depois, a luz das varinhas se apagou, mas o brilho da taça não se extinguiu. Hermione continuou com os olhos vidrados no objeto, ouvindo a voz de Ron atrás de si, mas sem realmente entender o que ele falava. Uma nuvem do mesmo brilho dourado se formou acima da taça, e em segundos ela pôde distinguir, em meio à fumaça cintilante, um rosto conhecido. Hermione precisou arregalar os olhos com força para o reconhecer – quanto mais o fazia, mais nítido ficava a face e o brilho. Era Ron. Impossível não identificar aquele nariz avantajado e os pontos de ouro que ela sabia serem sardas.

- Como vai destruir a única chance de sairmos daqui? – disse o rosto, com uma voz grossa e ameaçadora, que em nada lembrava a de Ron. – Você sabe disso. Só você sabe disso. Como sempre.

Hermione arregalou os olhos - quanto mais o fazia, melhor percebia a expressão de Ron, mais forte ficava o cheiro cítrico que invadia suas narinas. Barulhos distantes ainda chegavam aos seus ouvidos e podia distinguir a sensação efêmera de alguém tentando puxar seus ombros, mas desistiu de identificá-la. Do contrário, não conseguiria mais ver o brilho dourado do rosto e da taça diante de si.

- Como você vai explicar se cometer um erro desse? – o rosto de Ron se contorceu numa expressão de desdenho quase maligna. – Botar tudo a perder? Você acha realmente que alguém vai gostar do você se não souber o que fazer?

Ela apertou a presa em seus dedos, mas seus braços estavam lentamente abaixando. O rosto sorria e balançava a cabeça positivamente.

- Isso mesmo – ele disse, com um tipo de crueldade satisfeita. – Por que mais você acha que eu ainda estou do seu lado? Você nunca vai servir para nada se não souber o que fazer.

Hermione estava prestes a largar os braços sobre o chão, para deixar que a taça lhe dissesse o que precisava fazer para saírem dali com segurança – para viverem para sempre em segurança.

Se havia como, se ela podia fazer com que acertasse o suficiente para aquele rosto de nariz grande e sardas espalhadas por toda a pele não desaparecesse, então… precisaria obedecê-lo.

- Hermione, não! – uma voz soou distante, quase imperceptível, mas não tanto quanto antes. – Nós vamos sair daqui, não se preocupe!

O rosto dourado continuou a encará-la como se não houvesse mais nada ao redor deles. Seu sorriso satisfeito parecia ser o maior grau de aprovação que ela já ganhara na vida.

- Hermione, pára! – a voz de Ron, de um outro Ron, não aquele rosto cor de ouro e decidido à sua frente, ecoou mais forte em seus ouvidos. O brilho emitido pela taça pareceu diminuir um pouco e Hermione piscou, pela primeira vez após o que pareceram horas. – Não escute ele, eu estou aqui! Você não precisa saber tudo!

Ela piscou mais uma vez. O brilho dourado pareceu nitidamente mais fraco e o sorriso do rosto estava sendo substituído por uma expressão de raiva e medo.

- Não! Hermione, não seja idiota – o rosto mexia os olhos incomodamente, de um lado para o outro, nitidamente assustado. - É a sua chance de acertar e proteger a todos! Se eles morrerem, se eu morrer, será tudo culpa sua. E eu nunca vou te perdoar!

- Pára! – a voz do outro Ron também estava assustada, mas era um outro tipo de medo. Era vulnerável, e beirava o sofrimento. - Não é verdade!

Ela pôde distinguir, finalmente, as mãos de Ron segurando suas costas. O rosto dele estava apoiado em seu pescoço, sua respiração aquecendo sua nuca. Ele estava ofegante, como se o calor da taça lhe privasse do ar puro.

- Hermione, destrua a taça! – dessa vez ela ouviu perfeitamente, colado ao seu ouvido, o apelo do garoto. Sem pensar, fechou os olhos e ergueu os braços. As vozes do rosto dourado de Ron se tornaram rugidos, que se confundiam às palavras do verdadeiro Ron, atrás de si. – Anda, Hermione, não dê ouvidos a ele.

À confusão de ruídos ensurdecedores somou-se a seu próprio grito, quando foi tomada pelo vento e o calor que a taça emanou quando foi atingida pela presa do basilisco. Um grito apavorante saiu do Horcrux antes que ele desaparecesse e a escuridão voltasse a dominar o túnel.

Hermione não abriu os olhos. O silêncio tomou conta da passagem de pedra, interrompido apenas pelos pingos da água que escorria pelas paredes e a respiração ofegante de ambos. Logo ela se deixou dominar pelos soluços.

As mãos de Ron tiraram a presa de basilisco, a qual Hermione ainda se agarrava sem nem perceber, e ele largou-a lentamente no chão com um baque surdo. Então segurou os braços dela e passou os ombros ao seu redor. Passou os dedos suavemente pelos seus cabelos, deitando o rosto dela em seu ombro. Ainda de olhos fechados, ela sentiu lábios roçarem levemente pelo canto de sua boca e sua bochecha, e então um sussurro aquecer seu ouvido.

- Está tudo bem. Você foi ótima.

Ela deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem nos ombros de Ron. E não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que tudo estava, de fato, bem. Pelo menos naquele instante, o cheiro cítrico e leve que emanava dos cabelos que roçavam em seu rosto lhe informava isso. E era real.

* * *

**Cenas do próximo capítulo:** _Tão repentinamente quanto os elfos domésticos surgiram em sua mente, no entanto, eles desapareceram por completo, dando lugar a uma confusão de sentimentos, pensamentos e dúvidas que Ron não tentou acompanhar racionalmente. _


	12. Coragem

**Capítulo 11 – Coragem**

_11. Estamos chegando ao fim do livro e de suas lições básicas na arte de conquistar bruxas. E guardamos o mais importante para o final: a coragem. Coragem para ser ousado, compreensivo, simples, humilde, educado e atencioso. Coragem para mudar e se mostrar, de fato, atrás de algo. Pois tenha em mente: assim que ela perceber que você a quer, deixará claro que também não teria problema em te dar uma chance (para situações distintas, procure outros títulos da editora, como "Doze maneiras de melhorar sua aparência", "Quinze fragrâncias essenciais para sua vida" ou "Trinta razões para ser feliz sozinho"). Portanto, agora que você já conhece quase todos os mandamentos da conquista, crie coragem para colocá-los em prática. Não vai ser difícil. Você já se imaginou agindo em cada situação toda vez que lia os capítulos mesmo, não é?_

Ron não sabia exatamente o quanto haviam andado, mas sentia como se tivesse corrido milhas de distância. Havia um cansaço generalizado em seus músculos, como se, de repente, as últimas horas pesassem em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Tentava se equilibrar enquanto atravessava os corredores junto de Hermione, carregando algumas presas de basilisco trazidas da Câmara Secreta e ainda uma vassoura embaixo do braço. Ele e a garota corriam pelo castelo com pressa, tentando evitar serem vistos pela maior parte das pessoas. Não precisavam de perguntas incômodas.

- Será que Harry está na Sala Precisa? – disse Hermione, que corria à sua frente, também carregando uma pilha de dentes amarelados enormes. Haviam passado por vários grupos de alunos e alguns professores, e de algumas janelas já era possível ouvir barulhos de explosões e vozes.

- Vamos ver – Ron falou, incerto. De alguma maneira a batalha parecia, senão começada, próxima do início.

A voz de Hermione lhe trazia uma espécie de calor cansado ao seu corpo; algo novo, que Ron mal entendia. Quando achava que estava abatido demais para abrigar novas emoções, era dominado pelo cheiro adocicado da garota, o tato da pele macia e, principalmente, o roçar de seus lábios na boca dela. E um calor entusiasmado crescia dentro de si, de maneira que Ron praticamente esquecia das dores que se espalhavam por seu corpo.

Ele não sabia o que fazer com aquilo. Ou melhor, sabia. Só não tinha a coragem de fazê-lo no momento. Na Câmara Secreta Ron havia estado muito próximo de beijá-la, mas não concretizou sua vontade - não com a garota tão vulnerável, após o momento pavoroso em que a alma de Voldemort projetara o rosto do ruivo em meio à luz dourada, num eco sinistro do que havia sido destruir o medalhão para ele.

Tentou se controlar, não resistindo a senti-la mais próxima de si. Ainda que tivesse, em vários momentos durante muitos anos, tido o impulso de se aproximar fisicamente de Hermione, Ron jamais havia sentido a necessidade daquele momento. Era como se a hora certa tivesse chegado.

Ou melhor, como se já tivesse chegado e passado, e eles estivessem vivendo em algum período incerto de oportunidades perdidas.

Ele expulsou esses pensamentos da cabeça, voltando a se concentrar no caminho até a Sala Precisa. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes se vira perdido em imagens e vontades envolvendo o toque morno de Hermione nos últimos anos, mas aquela não era a hora.

Depois de ir de encontro à garota, que havia parado bruscamente em sua frente, tropeçando em seu pé e batendo com seu nariz dolorosamente na parte de trás de sua cabeça, teve certeza que ali não era o momento para tais devaneios. Definitivamente.

- Ai! Ron, presta atenção! – ela exclamou num sussurro alarmado, virando-se para encará-lo. – Acho que ouvi a voz de Harry.

- Desculpa – ele murmurou, sentindo que suas orelhas ardiam. Falando baixo para não alertar ninguém e se esgueirando colado às paredes de pedra do corredor, eles estavam, invariavelmente, muito perto um do outro.

- Ouça! – ela disse, atenta aos ruídos do corredor. De fato, uma voz distante, que dizia algo usando o nome de Voldemort, lembrava bastante a de Harry. Hermione se adiantou pelo corredor e Ron a seguiu de perto.

Harry virou uma esquina e apareceu de frente a eles, soltando um grito que mesclou alívio e raiva; sua expressão deixava claro que estava, provavelmente, procurando pelos dois.

- Onde diabos vocês estavam? – ele gritou, se adiantando a passos largos.

- Câmara Secreta – Ron respondeu, sem delongas. Harry parou, abruptamente, e o encarou confuso.

- Câmara… o quê?

- Foi o Ron, foi tudo idéia do Ron! – Hermione disse, sem fôlego. Seu rosto já não trazia mais resquícios dos momentos de agonia passados ao tentar destruir a taça, mas estava iluminado por um largo sorriso orgulhoso. Apenas seus olhos ainda poderiam demonstrar que estivera chorando, mas o vermelho e as olheiras se confundiam com a sombra de cansaço que dominava todos eles. – Não foi absolutamente brilhante? Lá estávamos nós, depois que vocês saíram, e eu disse para o Ron que mesmo que nós achássemos o outro, como iríamos destruí-lo? Ainda nem nos livramos da taça! E ele pensou nisso! O basilisco!

- Mas o que…?

- Algo para destruir os Horcruxes – Ron falou, e Harry mirou as presas do basilisco nas mãos dos dois, arregalando os olhos em esclarecimento.

- Mas como vocês entraram lá? – ele perguntou, olhando para Ron. – É preciso falar Parseltongue!

- Ele falou! – sussurrou Hermione, virando-se para Ron com o rosto admirado. – Mostra para ele, Ron!

Ele tentou, novamente, proferir o sussurro sinistro que havia produzido no banheiro da Murta-que-geme, e chegou a se assustar com a veracidade das palavras sibilantes que saíram de sua boca.

- Foi o que você fez para abrir o medalhão – ele justificou para Harry, que o encarava quase assustado. – Eu tive que tentar algumas vezes antes de acertar, mas no final conseguimos.

- Ele foi incrível! – Hermione disse novamente, com entusiasmo. – Incrível!

A voz animada da garota fazia suas orelhas enrubescerem ainda mais, e Ron tentou a todo custo não formar um sorriso satisfeito demais. Mas ouvir o entusiasmo dela falando de si próprio sempre fora um prazer imenso para ele, e Ron não resistiu a, pelo menos, formar uma expressão que ele sabia deixá-lo como uma criança visitando a Dedosdemel pela primeira vez.

- Então… - Harry parecia perdido nas informações trazidas pelos dois, e olhava de Ron para Hermione com o olhar ainda confuso. – Então…

- Então estamos com um Horcrux a menos – com alguma dificuldade para segurar tudo, Ron tirou do bolso do casaco o que havia sido a taça de Hufflepuff e agora parecia um amontoado de metal dourado sujo de preto em vários lugares, como se tivesse sido queimado. – Hermione o destruiu. Achei que ela devesse, ela ainda não havia tido o prazer.

Ron não ousou olhar para Hermione ao seu lado, mas ele próprio sentiu um certo desconforto ao tocar o objeto. Parecia inacreditável que aquele pedaço de ouro inofensivo pudesse ter sido, alguns minutos antes, o responsável por algo tão pavoroso.

- Genial! – gritou Harry, animado.

- Não foi nada – Ron falou, tentando não demonstrar sua própria satisfação, apesar de saber não conseguir fazê-lo efetivamente. Uma risada forte e orgulhosa vinda de Hermione fez sua situação se agravar; não só suas orelhas arderam como fogo, mas seus lábios começaram a formar o sorriso mais bobo que ele lembrava ter usado na vida. – Então o que há de novo com você?

Uma explosão vinda de cima quase o interrompeu, e Ron se sentiu arrastado de volta para a realidade do momento – a guerra estava se formando e, se a batalha ainda não havia se estendido ao interior do castelo, era questão de tempo. Um pouco de poeira caiu do teto sobre eles, como o prenúncio do que não tardaria a vir.

- Eu sei como é o diadema, e sei onde está – Harry também parecia prever o que viria, e falava rápido. – Ele o escondeu exatamente onde eu escondi meu livro de Poções antigo, onde todos têm guardado coisas por séculos. Ele pensou que fosse o único a ter achado o lugar, venham.

O caminho até a Sala Precisa foi abalado pelos ruídos de explosões e gritos vindos de fora. As paredes do castelo pareciam tremer com sons abafados, como se antecipasse uma tempestade. À visão da sala quase vazia, Ron tentou imaginar onde estariam todos os bruxos que lotavam o espaço até algum tempo atrás. Pensou em seus irmãos e pais - se eles também só ouviriam aquelas explosões à distância, como ele - e sua barriga foi dominada por um frio incômodo.

Na sala só estavam Tonks, Ginny e uma senhora idosa com roupas espalhafatosas, que Ron sabia ser a avó de Neville.

- Ah, Potter, você pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo – a última disse, com um ar de elegância que a situação dificilmente poderia ter.

- Estão todos bem? – perguntaram Tonks e Ginny, em uníssono.

- Pelo que sabemos, sim – Harry respondeu, apressado. – Ainda está chegando gente pela passagem do Hog's Head?

- Eu fui a última a passar – disse a Sra. Longbottom. – Eu a lacrei, não acho sábio deixá-la aberta agora que Aberforth deixou o pub. Você viu meu neto?

- Ele está lutando.

- Naturalmente – disse a avó de Neville, sem esconder o orgulho. Ela se dirigiu à saída com impressionante agilidade. – Com licença, devo ir ajudá-lo.

Tonks parecia angustiada e impaciente. Assim que soube que Remus estava planejando lutar nos terrenos da escola, saiu velozmente pela passagem dos corredores, sem olhar para trás.

- Ginny – disse Harry, virando-se para a ruiva, que também parecia impaciente, mas beirava o tédio. – Sinto muito, mas você terá de sair também, só um pouco. Depois você pode voltar.

Ron encarou a irmã com a autoridade que dificilmente servia de algo, aquiescendo a cada palavra de Harry. Ginny pareceu simplesmente maravilhada, no entanto, em poder sair da sala.

- E depois você pode voltar! – Harry gritou, enquanto ela saía correndo na direção em que Tonks havia ido.– Você tem que voltar!

Ron assistiu a irmã desaparecer na passagem para fora da sala, seus cabelos vivos balançando a cada passo em direção a liberdade. Ele não sabia o que o fazia sentir pior: saber que ela estaria no castelo próximo de ser invadido por comensais, ou estar presa a uma sala, onde qualquer invasão poderia ser fatal. Visualizando a sala sendo tomada por partidários das trevas, repentinamente outro cômodo fechado surgiu em sua mente.

- Espere um pouco – ele disse, bruscamente, sem pensar. – Estamos esquecendo de alguém!

- Quem? – perguntou Hermione.

- Os elfos domésticos, eles estão todos lá embaixo na cozinha, não estão?

- Você quer dizer que nós devemos mandá-los lutar? – perguntou Harry, com uma sombra de indignação na voz. Ron nem quis ver o que seria a expressão de Hermione antes de se explicar.

- Não – ele disse, séria e calmamente. – Quero dizer que devemos falar para eles irem embora. Nós não queremos mais nenhum Dobby, né? Não podemos ordenar que eles morram por nós…

Tão repentinamente quanto os elfos domésticos surgiram em sua mente, no entanto, eles desapareceram por completo, dando lugar a uma confusão de sentimentos, pensamentos e dúvidas que Ron não tentou acompanhar racionalmente.

Primeiro ele ouviu o baque forte de vários objetos caindo no chão sem cerimônias, e virou-se para ver que Hermione havia soltado todas as presas de basilisco que carregava. Ainda que seu primeiro reflexo fosse estranhar o que ela havia feito, Ron mal teve tempo de pensar em explicações para o que acontecia.

Só foi capaz de se perguntar por que Hermione se dirigia até ele com tanta rapidez e por que ela tinha um brilho tão decidido e cego nos olhos; por que se apoiou na ponta dos pés e por que jogou os braços com tanta força ao redor de seu pescoço.

Uma voz fraca e quase imperceptível no fundo de sua mente ainda se perguntou por que seu rosto estava tão próximo do dele, mas a maior parte de si já sabia. Assim que seus lábios macios se encontraram com a boca entreaberta e surpresa de Ron, todas as dúvidas desapareceram junto ao barulho do resto do castelo, às vozes distantes e os medos que o dominavam há meses.

Ron sabia que ele também havia derrubado tudo o que carregava, mas o barulho pareceu distante e irreal. Não parou para analisar nada mais, apenas a força com que pôde abraçar Hermione de volta, capaz de erguê-la do chão. Beijou-a com a mesma intensidade, aquela de anos de espera, que já havia previsto nas incontáveis vezes em que se imaginara com a coragem de fazer o que tinha vontade.

Os braços de Hermione estavam enroscados em seu pescoço com uma firmeza admirável, e seus dedos se encontravam na nuca de Ron, traçando caminhos pelos seus cabelos. Só o que Ron podia ouvir era sua respiração um pouco ofegante, que aquecia o rosto do garoto com o cheiro adocicado pelo qual ele tanto havia ansiado.

Não soube exatamente quanto tempo havia passado até que a voz de Harry se sobressaísse à mistura de sensações inimagináveis que experimentava. Mas sabia que, não fosse o amigo, não haveria cansaço capaz de o fazer querer sair daquele lugar tão cedo.

xxx

Hemione havia saído da Câmara Secreta dominada por sensações que jamais havia conhecido.

O rosto dourado do Ron sinistro de Tom Riddle não aparecia mais em sua mente. Qualquer angústia sentida durante o tempo em que o Horcrux dizia aquelas palavras arrepiantes, com uma voz que pareceu ecoar profundamente em sua cabeça, havia desaparecido do peito de Hermione. No lugar, ficara o calor com que os braços do verdadeiro Ron a haviam envolvido, o cheiro cítrico real de seus cabelos, o toque leve em sua nuca. E, principalmente, o macio de seus lábios roçando na boca de Hermione, como uma sombra morna de conforto. Uma sombra que havia lhe deixado com a sensação mais incompleta que ela conhecia.

Hermione caminhou com uma dúvida palpitando em seu interior. Atravessou o castelo na companhia de Ron sabendo que alguma coisa estava errada naquela situação. Adentrou a Sala Precisa com a certeza de que algo, algo muito importante, ainda estava faltando.

Ela não mediu elogios na hora de contar a Harry o que havia se passado enquanto ele os procurava. Se havia algo que Hermione sabia era reconhecer uma idéia brilhante quando via uma. E a de Ron fora, na hora certa, o pensamento ideal. Mesmo após o encontro pavoroso com a alma de Voldemort ela era capaz de dar as boas vindas ao alívio de estarem com mais um Horcrux destruído.

Principalmente quando qualquer resquício do Ron dourado e assustador havia sido destruído pela presença do Ron verdadeiro a envolvendo. Ruivo, sardento e desengonçado. Hermione observou enquanto ele assistia a Ginny sair da Sala Precisa, sob protestos de Harry. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos o canto de sua própria boca, hábito que havia se tornado um reflexo quase irritante na última hora. Só o que ela queria agora era completar o encontro rápido e confuso entre seus lábios e os de Ron.

Vontade para a qual aquele era, invariavelmente, o pior dos momentos. Estavam prestes a vasculhar a Sala Precisa em busca de um Horcrux. Beijos poderiam esperar.

- Espere um pouco – a voz de Ron cortou seus pensamentos com a agilidade de uma faca afiada. Hermione coçou o queixo intensamente, num disfarce forçado. – Estamos esquecendo de alguém!

- Quem? – ela disse, procurando se mostrar natural. Perguntou-se porque sua voz saíra tão falha.

- Os elfos domésticos, eles estão todos lá embaixo na cozinha, não estão? – Ron continuou, e Hermione sentiu que sua expressão se transformava radicalmente.

Ergueu a testa e arregalou os olhos, virou-se para ele e atentou-se a cada palavra que dizia. Já tinha a boca entreaberta em indignação, pronta para dar-lhe a resposta que merecia. Se Ron realmente estivesse pretendendo o que ela achava que estaria…

- Você quer dizer que nós devemos mandá-los lutar? – perguntou Harry, dando voz à dúvida de Hermione. A garota continuou a encarar Ron com o rosto ansioso por uma resposta, pronta para largar todas as presas de basilisco que carregava, puxar a varinha do bolso e mandar-lhe um protesto merecedor de sua idéia. O ruivo não parecia ousar mirá-la nos olhos.

- Não – Ron disse, por fim, com a voz calma. – Quero dizer que devemos falar para eles irem embora. Nós não queremos mais nenhum Dobby, né? Não podemos ordenar que eles morram por nós…

Se alguém lhe pedisse que explicasse depois, Hermione não saberia como começar. Ou como terminar. Só percebeu que havia largado todas as presas de basilisco quando ouviu o estrondo dos objetos caindo no chão em cascata. O primeiro passo na direção de Ron ela também deu sem ter em mente, de fato, o que estava fazendo. Mas logo que descobriu para onde suas pernas a levavam, Hermione deixou qualquer tipo de hesitação ou medo desaparecer de sua mente. Deixou, aliás, que sua mente parasse por completo de desfilar as razões para não fazer o que pretendia fazer em alguns segundos.

Estavam no meio de uma guerra. Precisavam procurar a quinta parte da alma do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. Harry estava logo ao lado.

Mas tudo se apagava quando ela repensava as palavras quase inocentes e preocupadas de Ron, que chegaram até ela trazendo uma avalanche de momentos ilustrados por abraços na Toca e a sombra do meio beijo dado na Câmara Secreta, e que vinha empurrada por uma intensa vontade de não perder mais um segundo e terminar aquilo que esperava há meses.

Ele tinha com o rosto confuso e surpreso, mas Hermione não esperou por nada; simplesmente jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Ron e colou sua boca na dele.

A princípio seus lábios estavam rígidos em surpresa, mas no instante seguinte ela pôde sentir que ele largava tudo o que carregava, seus braços a envolviam com força e seus lábios respondiam ao beijo com intensidade.

Ron a beijou com tamanha vontade que ela soube que o momento acontecido na Câmara Secreta não estava apenas incompleto, mas era uma parte ínfima do total. Quando ele a ergueu do chão, Hermione teve certeza de que não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca.

As razões contrárias, no entanto, não tardaram a aparecer. Logo ela pôde ouvir, ainda que parecesse fora de sintonia, a voz de Harry os chamando de volta.

- Ei! Tem uma guerra acontecendo aqui!

O grito do amigo fez com que Ron afastasse o rosto do dela levemente, e os dois se encararam ofegantes, ainda abraçados um ao outro.

- Eu sei, cara – disse Ron, com a voz fraca e um sorriso quase etéreo, parecendo levemente tonto. – Então é agora ou nunca, né?

Hermione sorriu com prazer, imaginando como ela mesma não havia pensado naquilo ao pesar as razões para ir ou não além em seu objetivo. Ron a encarou com um sorriso. Sua boca estava vermelha e ela tinha certeza de que a sua própria não estaria diferente. Sentiu que suas bochechas começavam a esquentar, e desviou o olhar apenas para encontrar algo parecido acontecendo nas orelhas de Ron.

- Deixa isso para lá, e o Horcrux? – Harry continuou a dizer, com a voz elevada. – Vocês acham que podem só… esperar até nós conseguirmos o diadema?

Simultaneamente, eles afastaram os braços um do outro e se puseram a recolher as presas do basilisco, espalhadas pelo chão.

- Sim… certo… foi mal – murmurou Ron, e Hermione viu que não só a ponta de suas orelhas estavam rosas, como suas bochechas também. Sentia que as suas ardiam e não reprimiu um riso fraco. Quando Harry se virou para sair da Sala Precisa, Ron se permitiu fazer o mesmo. Após se encararem por um momento antes de seguirem o amigo em direção ao corredor de Hogwarts, Hermione teve certeza. Ainda tinham um beijo a terminar para acabar com a sensação incompleta que continuava a dominá-la – ainda que, dali em diante, de uma maneira mais ansiosa do que apreensiva.

xxx

Os três haviam se separado para procurar melhor o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry tomando o caminho que ele tentava recordar da vez em que estivera na mesma Sala Precisa, na ocasião em que a utilizara para esconder o livro do Príncipe. Hermione seguiu por um dos corredores formados pelas coisas espalhadas, e Ron planejava ir na direção contrária, mas uma força incontrolável o fez seguir o caminho da garota.

Sabia que aquele não era, de fato, o momento mais apropriado para aquilo, nem o lugar mais indicado – apesar de já ter ouvido muitas histórias de casais que encontraram na Sala Precisa o ideal para suas necessidades, o grande ambiente de coisas escondidas não parecia a versão mais correta para o que Ron pretendia. Mas ele não conseguiu esperar o suficiente; apesar de ter falado distraidamente para Harry, aquilo era uma guerra e eles realmente não tinham tempo a perder.

- Ron, já estou olhando aqui, vá para o outro lado – Hermione disse, quando percebeu que ele a seguia, virando rapidamente para trás e voltando a se concentrar nas prateleiras e pilhas de objetos antigos.

Ele não quis falar nada, apesar de saber que já estavam longe o suficiente de Harry para que ele não os ouvisse – Ron já quase não escutava mais os passos do amigo. Sem pensar muito mais do que provavelmente deveria, ele se adiantou e puxou Hermione por uma das mãos. A garota se virou, assustada, e Ron a trouxe para si, passando o outro braço por seus ombros.

- Ron, não podemos… - ela tentou dizer, antes que ele colasse seus lábios nos dela.

Pareceu ainda melhor do que o anterior, e Ron se perguntou se beijos com a pessoa certa realmente tinha essa tendência a melhorar indefinidamente. Com Lavender ele havia se cansado após algumas vezes, como se tudo se tornasse tedioso em pouco tempo. Hermione o beijava com a mesma intensidade de antes, se não mais, e era como se fosse algo inteiramente novo. Ele respondeu passando suas mãos pelo cabelo fofo e cheiroso da garota, apoiando sua cabeça enquanto encontrava seus lábios com uma força que crescia a cada momento.

Foi ela que interrompeu, empurrando levemente o abdômen de Ron, olhando para baixo enquanto falava.

- Ron… agora não – ela disse quase em um sussurro, apoiando a testa no peito do garoto, demonstrando o quanto era difícil para ela também.

- Hermione – ele disse, abaixando o rosto para buscar a boca dela, falando contra sua bochecha. – Eu esperei bastante tempo por isso…

Ela riu, fracamente, abrindo espaço para que os lábios de Ron encontrassem os dela novamente. Ele a beijou de leve.

- Acredite, eu também – ela falou, ambas as bocas se tocando. Ela manteve os olhos fechados e sorriu discretamente. – Mas vamos ter tempo o suficiente depois que isso tudo acabar. E quanto mais cedo acharmos esse diadema…

Ron respirou fundo e beijou Hermione uma última vez. Quando se separaram, ela sorriu e, ao abrir os olhos, ele pôde distinguir um brilho que não via há muito tempo.

- Vai para aquele lado – ela disse, empurrando-o com uma das mãos, quando ele resistiu a soltar a sua.

- Okay… - Ron disse, assistindo enquanto Hermione desaparecia por um corredor à frente. Resolveu ir até Harry, que estava no lugar mais provável a abrigar o diadema. Quando pensou ouvir vozes, Ron tirou a varinha do bolso e andou até o amigo torcendo para não terem encontrado mais problemas. Cada vez mais, achava que precisavam destruir esses malditos Horcruxes o mais rápido possível.

Afinal, seus motivos eram os mais nobres – e verdadeiros – possíveis.

* * *

N/A: pessoal, preciso escrever rápido porque no momento estou em uma lanhouse em meio a uma viagem caótica em Porto Seguro (até agora só vi estrada e nenhuma praia, então a viagem ainda tá meio stress haha). Desculpa a demora a atualizar, mas fui viajar dia 18 e só agora consegui um computador. No mais, cap novo agora só por volta do dia 15 de janeiro, mas acho que pago o atraso com um epílogo que eu não tinha previsto. :)

Bom ano novo e obrigada pelos comentários!! beijão


	13. Sinceridade

N/A: Então, eu lhes apresento o capítulo "Como uma autora que chorou como a Sra. Weasley no final de DH tenta lidar com a morte do Fred".

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Sinceridade **

_12. Estamos chegando ao fim, mas antes que nos esqueçamos: não cometa o erro mais comum na hora de conquistar uma garota. Você descobriu quinze usos para o suco de mandrágora? Está sendo cotado para a chefia do Departamento de Aurores? É herdeiro de todas as fábricas de sapos de chocolate da Grã-Bretanha? Não. Lembre-se disso. Mulheres odeiam que inventem coisas para se aproximar delas. Essa coisa de que "mas agora eu te amo de verdade" não vai colar, então já comece sua história com ela agindo com sinceridade. _

O silêncio desumano que dominava Hogwarts era como o cenário de um pesadelo que não tardaria a recomeçar. Hermione subiu as escadas da entrada principal da escola na companhia de Harry e Ron, ainda com a imagem aterrorizante da morte de Severus Snape assombrando sua cabeça. A situação se prolongava como um sonho persistente, do tipo que sempre parece mais longo do que o tempo realmente passado. Hermione desejava que se livrar de tudo fosse tão simples quanto acordar. Os últimos acontecimentos eram dignos de um terrível pesadelo.

De fato, encontrar o Salão daquela maneira era como ter suportado muito mais do que algumas horas passadas desde que os três haviam chegado na escola através da passagem do Hog's Head. Alunos, pais e professores se abraçavam em rodas, mas quase não se ouviam palavras de conforto. Todos ali pareciam entender que não havia o que dizer naquele momento, o primeiro em que a batalha lhes permitia descansar, recolher os mortos, e respirar.

Era uma combinação doentia. Por um momento, Hermione achou que não seria capaz de suportar.

A fileira de bruxos mortos no meio do Salão fez gelar suas entranhas. Cada rosto - alunos da escola que ela conhecia apenas de longe, adultos que ela reconhecia somente por causa dos filhos que rodeavam o corpo – era como um soco em seu estômago. Era dor explícita, pura e irremediável, que Hermione sentia como se fosse cada um dos parentes agachados ao redor dos cadáveres pálidos.

Parou seu olhar no grupo de pessoas ruivas que rodeava um corpo de cabelos igualmente vermelhos, quase que o escondendo por completo. Seu peito pareceu se contrair, como se procurasse uma escapatória para a dor que estava prestes a agüentar. A sensação pesada e incontestável se agravou segundos depois, quando ela reconheceu outros dois corpos que estavam deitados ao lado da família Weasley, com as mãos quase unidas e os olhos abertos num vazio frio que parecia se perpetuar junto à escuridão do céu visível pelo teto do Salão. Remus e Tonks.

O silêncio era compressor, interrompido apenas pelos soluços e sussurros que pareciam existir para lembrá-los de que a sala não estava completamente tomada pela morte.

Hermione respirou profundamente, ignorando o cheiro de guerra que a escola parecia exalar – cinzas e sangue -, para que não deixasse que lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. A força quase a derrubou. Mas ela sabia que deveria esperar até sofrer abertamente como faziam algumas pessoas, debruçadas nos corpos de parentes inanimados. Não era nela que precisava pensar naquele momento.

Olhou para o lado, em busca de uma cabeça ruiva específica. O olhar de Ron estava estático no corpo do irmão Fred, deitado no meio dos outros Weasleys. Sem falar nada, ele caminhou vagarosamente até os irmãos mais velhos. Percy passou o braço pelos ombros do mais novo, e Hermione pôde ver que suas bochechas sardentas já estavam molhadas. Ela sentiu que Harry também se afastava em alguma direção, mas não o interrogou com palavras ou gestos.

Nada era questionável. Não ali, naquele momento. A morte e a destruição pairavam sobre eles como uma certeza superior a qualquer outra coisa.

Hermione viu Ginny, afastada da família e com os olhos fixos no nada que se estendia à sua frente, as mãos segurando o rosto molhado como se estivesse na mesma posição há muito tempo. A morena foi até a ruiva e passou os braços ao redor da amiga, que pareceu acordar de um transe perturbado.

Ginny respirou em meio a soluços, deixando seu queixo se apoiar no ombro da amiga sem resistência. Hermione abraçou suas costas com firmeza, esperando passar a mensagem que não ousava dizer no silêncio pesado que havia se instalado no Salão: estava ali. Sempre estaria.

O barulho de soluços chegava até elas. Hermione sabia ser George. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. Novamente, buscou a certeza de que aquilo não seria um pesadelo prolongado. A resposta negativa veio na forma de um soluço alto e sofrido, que ela reconheceu ser da Sra. Weasley.

Definitivamente, não havia forma de negar, nem fugir do que havia acontecido. Nem do que ainda estaria para acontecer.

Ela guiou Ginny, a passos lentos, até a família. A ruiva apoiou o rosto no ombro da amiga, com os olhos fechados, e Hermione passou a mão tremida por seus cabelos. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas se deteve. Ainda não sabia como dar voz ao que acontecia. Dizer qualquer coisa trazia a certeza que ela ainda não conseguia aceitar.

Fred estava deitado sobre o chão de pedra, os olhos fechados em uma expressão de paz que tornava a cena ainda mais angustiante. Hermione precisou se forçar a pensar que ele estava morto – parecia prestes a acordar de um sono profundo a qualquer momento. George se ajoelhava ao lado do irmão, apoiando em suas pernas a cabeça inanimada do outro. Os cabelos ruivos de Fred estavam um pouco sujos de sangue, e seu rosto arranhado em alguns lugares. Ainda assim, imaginá-lo morto era quase inconcebível.

Por um louco momento, Hermione teve certeza de que Fred acordaria abruptamente, quando não conseguisse mais prender seu riso; George lhe daria uma bronca por não ter ido até o fim da brincadeira, mas logo começaria a rir junto, e os dois revelariam alguma piada de extremo mau gosto e ainda mais graça, fazendo com que até a Sra. Weasley risse no fim.

Ela acordou do devaneio com um soluço de Ginny em seu ombro, e foi arrebatada pela certeza dura e fria da imagem de Fred morto aos pés da família. Antes que pudesse impedir, Hermione viu lágrimas subirem aos seus olhos, atrapalhando sua visão.

Tentou não deixá-las cair. E agradeceu por terem embaçado sua visão, encobrindo a cena à sua frente. Como se fugisse, ainda que de forma falsa e efêmera, daquele pesadelo horrível.

xxx

A mão de Percy apertava o ombro de Ron com força. Ele sabia que o irmão mais velho tentava conter as lágrimas, mas parecia ignorar os dois fios cristalinos que escorriam pelos cantos de seus olhos, molhando suas bochechas. Ele levou uma mão até a de Percy e apertou seus dedos, ainda que fracamente.

Qualquer força que ainda restasse após tantas horas de batalha havia desaparecido no momento em que entrara no castelo, seguindo o silêncio pesado até o corpo do irmão.

Sua mãe estava ajoelhada ao lado de Fred com o rosto escondido em seu peito, a cabeça sacudindo em intervalos desregulares, em meio a soluços que pareciam unir a dor de toda a família – que não ousava chorar alto como ela. A boca de Ron estava seca e seu estômago parecia gelado. Ele não sabia o que fazer; não sabia por onde começar a pensar.

No momento, pensar parecia a ação mais supérflua possível. Não havia como usar suas forças para nada que não fosse sentir, profundamente, tudo o que havia acontecido.

George tinha o rosto escondido pelos cabelos; apenas a ponta de seu nariz, pingando lágrimas, estava visível através dos fios ruivos. Como a mãe, ele tremia, e soluçava de tempo em tempo. Ron considerou ir até ele, mas imaginou que não lhe traria nenhum tipo de conforto.

Ele sentia uma falta crescente de um algo considerável dentro de si – que morria lentamente, cada vez que olhava para o cadáver pálido na sua frente, ou relembrava o momento em que vira a morte do irmão, próxima demais para suportar. Ron não era capaz de entender pelo que George estaria passando – nem tentava. Mas sabia que o irmão deveria estar sentindo falta de um pedaço muito maior de si mesmo.

_"Lógico. A orelha." _

A voz de Fred ecoou em sua mente, mais real do que nunca: se o irmão pudesse ouvi-lo naquele momento, Ron tinha certeza de que esse seria seu comentário. Então, ao mesmo tempo em que era tomado pela perturbadora descoberta de que nunca mais ouviria aquela voz brincalhona e sarcástica, ele percebeu algo que foi capaz de aumentar, ao menos um pouco, o calor em suas entranhas geladas.

Ron não precisava se preocupar em perder um pedaço de si ao dar adeus ao irmão. Um pouco de Fred sempre estaria presente nele mesmo. Como a sombra da risada irônica que ele lembrava ter visto no rosto do irmão, no momento de sua morte - e que ele ainda conseguia distinguir no corpo deitado no meio de todos, mesmo sabendo não haver nada mais do que uma expressão tranqüila e calma na face do irmão. Aquele Fred risonho e satisfeito era o que Ron guardaria com ele.

xxx

Algum tempo havia se passado desde que chegaram ali, mesmo que Ron não conseguisse definir quanto. Sua mãe já havia se erguido do corpo de Fred, e agora sentava ao seu lado, acompanhada pelo marido e George. Ela dava as mãos ao filho, e os dois permaneciam com os olhos fixos no cadáver à sua frente, ainda que parecessem perdidos em alguma infinidade invisível.

Ron viu que Ginny deixava os braços de Hermione para seguir algumas das pessoas até os terrenos da escola – ainda havia desaparecidos, cujos corpos poderiam estar em qualquer lugar do castelo. Ele considerou segui-la, então se atentou ao rosto da morena que a irmã havia deixado, num reflexo natural.

Hermione tinha as mãos apoiadas em sua boca e tinha os olhos perdidos no chão de pedra. Seus dedos tremiam, mas foram seus olhos que mais chamaram a atenção de Ron. Estavam brilhantes, encobertos por uma camada espessa de lágrimas, e também tremiam, na tentativa de permanecerem rígidos. A testa da garota estava tensa, sua respiração dura. Ron sabia que ela não se permitiria chorar na frente dele.

Sem pensar mais, andou até ela a passos largos. Assim que o viu, Hermione levantou o rosto e indicou o Hall de entrada, por onde Ginny havia acabado de sair.

- Vamos ajudar Ginny e os outros? – ela falou, num tom irreconhecível. Sua voz estava carregada e tensa, assim como seu olhar, que evitou encarar Ron.

- Hermione, está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, com a voz fraca, ciente da inutilidade de sua dúvida. Mas não sabia como lidar com um estado tão delicado.

- Sim, só vamos… - ela começou a falar e então se interrompeu, a voz pesada parecendo vencer sua resistência. Apontou para a saída do castelo e começou a caminhar até ela, a passos surpreendentemente velozes.

- Hermione! – Ron exclamou, pondo-se atrás da garota, preocupado. Atravessou o salão cheio, que já começava a se movimentar para o que se seguiria, até encontrá-la na escada de fora do castelo. – Espere!

A garota diminuiu a velocidade, mas continuou a andar. Seus passos ficaram cambaleantes e incompletos, e Ron pôde ver que suas costas tremiam intensamente. Ele se apressou a alcançá-la, adiantando-se para sua frente.

- Hermione, por favor, fale comigo – ele suplicou, segurando os braços tremidos dela. A garota parou, com a respiração ofegante. Ela ainda não ergueu o rosto para encarar o outro.

- Ron… eu sinto muito… - ela disse, e sua voz tinha o mesmo tom carregado de antes.

Ele não suportou ouvir aquilo mais uma vez; o sofrimento em sua voz era intenso demais. Era como o que ele próprio estava sentindo desde que chegara até a calmaria sombria do Salão Principal, mas parecia inúmeras vezes pior quando transparecia no tom assustado de Hermione. Doía de um jeito que ele não sabia ser possível, uma vez que já acumulava tantas dores em seu peito.

Ron segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, erguendo-o vagarosamente. Não enfrentou resistência da garota, que fechou os olhos, franzindo a testa tensa. Ele mirou seu rosto marcado por machucados e olheiras, que há pouco tempo havia se encontrado tão próximo do seu. As marcas não escondiam que aquela era a mesma garota com a qual havia convivido por tantos anos; sua melhor amiga a quem havia aprendido a gostar demais, sem querer.

A velha Hermione, que agora sofria por ele e com ele. E escondia dele o choro pela morte de seu irmão, o horror pela guerra que não parecia ter fim, o terror pelo que poderia acontecer. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela sentia exatamente as mesmas coisas que o aterrorizavam por dentro.

Ron encostou sua testa na dela, e passou os dedos levemente por suas bochechas. Ele pôde sentir que ela apertava ainda mais os olhos, e seu rosto tremia.

- Hermione, está tudo bem – ele murmurou, com toda a força que pôde reunir. – Você pode chorar agora. Vai ficar tudo bem depois.

Ela soluçou – fracamente, a princípio, e então numa freqüência rápida e com a mesma força com que antes se reprimia. Ele segurou sua cabeça e apoiou-a em seu peito, passando as mãos pelos cabelos fofos e bagunçados. E sentiu seus próprios olhos começarem a produzir lágrimas finas.

xxx

Hermione se deixou envolver pelos braços do garoto, permitindo que as lágrimas pesadas que reprimia desde que entrara no castelo caíssem livremente de seus olhos, de encontro ao peito de Ron.

Ela passou as mãos pelas costas dele, abraçando-o com força. Tentava se prender a ele de qualquer maneira possível, agarrando-se à certeza de que ele ainda estava ali. Era uma certeza melhor do que a morte que envolvia o ar do Salão Principal, do sofrimento injusto causado por uma batalha estúpida.

Saber que a guerra ainda não havia terminado era saber que ainda poderia perdê-lo, e cada segundo passado na presença dos Weasleys no velório improvisado e repentino de Fred aumentava nela o medo dessa possibilidade.

- Eu não… - ela se ouviu dizer, em meio aos soluços, sem forças para se controlar. Mas nem mesmo seu inconsciente perturbado parecia capaz de terminar seus pensamentos e Hermione se sentiu, pela primeira vez, como se não soubesse de absolutamente nada. Era incapaz de saber o que fazer em seguida, de formular uma opinião sobre o que acontecia. Não conseguia sequer entender porque aquele pesadelo não acabava. E tinha tanto medo… – Eu não…

Incapaz de pensar em tantas coisas, Hermione se ouviu soluçar a única coisa que sabia com certeza no redemoinho daquele momento terrível.

– Eu não quero te perder, Ron.

Ela sentiu que, após um momento, o abraço do garoto se intensificou. Hermione foi tomada por sua presença de uma forma tão nítida e concreta, reconfortante e agradável, que ela pensou ter, por um breve momento, esquecido dos horrores que a cercavam no terreno do castelo em que estavam.

Ou talvez tenha sido o calor de sua respiração em seu ouvido, acompanhado das palavras roucas e firmes:

- Isso nunca vai acontecer. Não se preocupe.

Ela sabia que não. Simplesmente era difícil demais considerar qualquer outra coisa. Foi então que lembrou: era o que precisava saber para que conseguisse ao menos encarar novamente a incerteza e o terror da guerra a sua volta.

E o calor de Ron em volta de si não a deixaria esquecer.

xxx

O sol havia começado a sair, mas a Toca parecia envolta em uma espécie de sombra própria e única, que dava um ar especialmente pesado aos cômodos da casa. Hermione se lembrava de outros tempos, das noites em que os corredores da casa adquiriam um ar de silêncio esperado, como se finalmente conseguisse descansar do movimento da casa lotada. No fim da madrugada, prestes a ser iluminada pelo nascer do sol, a Toca também parecia descansar de um longo período de agitação. Mas ao contrário das outras vezes, parecia incapaz de acordar novamente. Ao menos para a mesma coisa que havia sido um dia.

A garota andou até a cozinha para pegar um copo de água. O cômodo ainda parecia conter uma cena inacabada, como se a qualquer momento as luzes fossem se acender e vários personagens aparecerem do nada, recomeçando conversas do meio de risadas e terminando os copos de leite pela metade. Ela se perguntou se um daqueles pratos quase cheios, largados com pressa, não seria de Fred. Descobriu não querer saber a resposta.

Ela se conteve durante todo o tempo em que esteve no aposento, mas em um instante rápido seus olhos se movimentaram involuntariamente até o grande relógio de parede, e ela não pode impedi-los de se deter nele por alguns segundos.

Dois dos ponteiros, Bill e Fleur, apontavam juntos para "Shell's Cottage". O de Percy havia finalmente deixado o espaço "Perdido para Sempre" – adicionado por Fred e George após a briga entre o irmão mais velho e a família -, e estava, junto a todos os outros, na direção "Casa". Apenas um apontava sozinho para cima. Não havia nome algum na direção que indicava, mas o ponteiro não era mais dourado como o resto do relógio - havia se tornado completamente branco. Apenas as letras que formavam o nome "Fred Weasley" permaneciam escritas em ouro.

Hermione não se forçou a reprimir uma lágrima fina que escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos inchados de lágrimas antigas. Não havia conseguido dormir desde que chegara a Toca, algumas horas antes. Ficava acordada mirando o teto do quarto de Ginny, esta se mexendo constantemente na cama ao lado. Havia tomado alguns goles de poção calmante, recebendo um sono impaciente, mas profundo. Hermione se sentia tão cansada que havia preferido não usar a poção, mas começava a se arrepender da escolha. Cada vez que fechava os olhos era tomada por visões, barulhos e sensações insuportáveis. Lembrava-lhe um pouco das vezes em que havia viajado até a praia com os pais; após passar o dia inteiro no mar, ia dormir ainda sentindo as ondas baterem em seu corpo. Com a diferença que agora não eram ondas que seu corpo revivia enquanto tentava descansar no colchão macio. Eram dores, passos rápidos de fuga, gritos de terror que ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Como a lembrança de que a guerra poderia ter acabado, mas havia existido. E sempre seria uma sensação perturbadora que fazia parte dela mesma.

Hermione terminou o copo de água do qual havia se servido e deixou o copo de vidro na mesa bagunçada da noite anterior, que não sabia quando seria arrumada com acenos rápidos de varinha da Sra. Weasley. Não queria fazer mais barulho do que já poderia estar fazendo. Secou a lágrima solitária que escorria de apenas um dos olhos, como se o outro já não tivesse a capacidade de produzir mais, devido ao uso exacerbado; andou em direção à sala de estar, para subir de volta ao quarto onde Ginny se remexia em um sono impaciente. Por pouco não gritou de susto quando viu alguém sentado no sofá, encoberto pelas sombras, ao lado da lareira que ainda continha cinzas do fogo que os havia trazido de volta de Hogwarts.

- Ron! Há quanto tempo está aí? – ela sussurrou mais alto do que faria, abafando a respiração acelerada.

- Algumas horas – ele disse, a voz um pouco sonolenta, mas desperta. - Não quis te incomodar quando você passou para a cozinha.

- Lógico que não tinha problema – ela disse, caminhando até a poltrona contrária ao sofá em que ele estava. Então parou e encarou-o, um pouco constrangida. – Quer dizer, você quer ficar sozinho?

Ron não se mexeu no sofá, mantendo a expressão um pouco difusa pela escuridão que o cobria. Mas Hermione viu que sua mão se estendia na direção dela, e sua voz saiu tão soturna quanto antes, mas sem timidez alguma.

- Vem cá.

Ela andou até ele, deu-lhe a mão e ele apertou com força, puxando-a com leveza para que se sentasse mais ao seu lado do que em todos os momentos que haviam compartilhado nos sete anos de amizade. Então permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio, com os ombros juntos e a mão dele apertando a dela com firmeza, como se buscasse alguma confirmação atrasada.

- É estranho que tudo tenha acabado – ele disse, por fim.

- Eu não sei se esta é a melhor maneira de colocar – ela disse, incerta. Também estava achando tudo estranho naquela madrugada improvisada, mas sentia que seu papel junto a Ron era tentar esclarecer ao menos um pouco do que acontecia. – Talvez… as coisas estejam apenas recomeçando.

Ele continuou em silêncio, ainda segurando a mão dela como se fosse uma parte vital de seu corpo. Ela não disse nada até que ele voltasse a falar, com a voz um pouco rouca, mas ainda no torpor sonolento de antes.

- Talvez – ele murmurou, ainda mirando algo além do entendimento de Hermione. – Ainda assim… é difícil saber.

- Saber o quê? – ela lhe perguntou, incerta se estavam na mesma sintonia, se falavam a mesma língua ou se Ron não havia misturado a poção do sono com cerveja amanteigada.

- Se elas vão continuar iguais – ele falou, quase num sussurro.

- Não se preocupe – ela tentou argumentar, fazendo esforço para tranqüilizá-lo. - Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

- Não diga isso – ele murmurou, repentinamente.

Hermione se virou para encará-lo, buscando com os olhos talvez compreender alguma parte de suas aventuras filosóficas. O rosto dele se virou para vê-la, pela primeira vez, e seus olhos azuis a encararam com a vontade de uma criança confusa e o conforto de sete anos de conhecimento.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não quero voltar a ser só seu amigo.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, a boca entreaberta, o rosto tomado por uma surpresa quase inocente, que ela própria não sabia como remediar. Encararam-se sem palavras, por mais tempo do que ela lembrava ter feito em tantos anos juntos. Hermione não parou para reparar nas olheiras fundas e cansadas de Ron, na sua testa lisa que, por alguns instantes, parecia ter perdido as rugas de preocupação que ela sabia que o acompanhavam desde que ela havia acordado para o encarar em Shell's Cottage, com a dor da Maldição Cruciatus ainda viva em sua pele. Apenas se deixou perder nos olhos azuis que pensava conhecer tão bem, mas que a olhavam com uma expressão de cansaço e busca que ela não reconhecia.

- Acho melhor nem tentarmos – ela falou, finalmente, ainda mirando os olhos dele como se pudesse ler mais profundamente do que nunca. – A gente nunca deu muito certo, mesmo.

Ela inclinou o rosto, perdendo os olhos azuis de sua frente por alguns segundos, e encontrou os lábios suaves de Ron, que retribuiu ao beijo com a mesma vontade e um aperto ainda mais forte em sua mão. Separaram-se, mas ele não se afastou mais que alguns centímetros, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Hermione e mantendo sua mão unida à dela com todos os dedos.

- Que bom – ele murmurou, a voz mais sonolenta do que alguns minutos antes, acomodando-se ao lado dela. – Daria tanto trabalho recomeçar.

Hermione sentiu que sorria fracamente, e apoiou o próprio rosto na cabeça de Ron, deixando o cheiro cítrico e suave que ela reconhecia em qualquer lugar do mundo, mas que encontrava apenas nos cabelos cor de fogo do garoto. Respirou fundo, deixou que seus olhos se fechassem de cansaço e a última coisa que pôde perceber no silêncio da casa adormecida foi o canto distante dos primeiros pássaros do dia, que acordavam indiferentes ao horário invertido que a maioria dos bruxos vivenciava.

As ondas do mar aterrorizante da guerra não voltaram a atormentá-la, ao menos naquele momento. Havia outras lembranças e sensações que seu corpo havia experimentado durante todos os meses em que vivera assustada pelas possibilidades e incertezas do perigo. O calor suave em que se acomodava era uma delas. E sem dúvida, Hermione pensou, já no limbo entre sonho e realidade, antes que deixasse o sono profundo tomar conta de seu corpo, a mais forte de todas.

* * *

**N/A:** Então, esse deveria ser o último capítulo. Mas eu sinto que ele não teve a cara de final que eu tinha planejado, por alguma razão. Por mais que eu acredite que a vida dos dois tenha sido realmente difícil nos momentos seguintes à guerra, eu queria a minha imagem final de R/H fosse um pouco mais alegre do que essa. Então ainda vou trazer um epílogo para vocês. Nada de "19 years later", no entanto. Vou deixar a polêmica e a penca de filhos de lado.

**N/A2:** Minha tentativa de aceitar a morte do Fred foi completamente em vão e a solução agora é terapia ou seqüestrar a JK Rowling e obrigá-la a escrever um adendo do epílogo dizendo: "Repentinamente, Fred Weasley apareceu do outro lado da estação montado em uma vassoura e voou até o grupo de pessoas atônitas que até poucos instantes se despedia de seus filhos. Os adultos o miravam com os olhos assustados, as crianças, confusas. Como todos, Fred parecia mais velho, mas sorria e estava muito bronzeado. Quando George surgiu ao seu lado, carregando uma expressão igualmente divertida, todos os outros perceberam que tudo havia sido apenas uma longa e estranha brincadeira. Ao mesmo tempo, Sra. Weasley apareceu junto aos dois, com um sorriso tímido. Aparentemente, ela havia autorizado a ida do gêmeo à América Latina para supervisionar a abertura de uma franquia de sua loja de truques. Agora todos entendiam porque George raramente era visto no Beco Diagonal e aparecia cada vez mais moreno. Bill Weasley, que até então se despedia de sua filha Victoire e mantinha uma conversa séria e formal com Teddy Lupin, pôs-se a bater no irmão mais novo como teria feito a própria mãe em outros tempos. Ginny apartou a briga, abraçou o irmão recém-chegado com os olhos fechados e então usou sua bolsa para bater em ambos os irmãos gêmeos. Em meio aos gritos de socorro e aos baques surdos da bolsa de Ginny nas costas dos irmãos, confusão que toda a plataforma 9 ¾ assistia agora e a Sra. Weasley não fazia esforço em impedir, foi possível distinguir apenas a voz de Fred, que logo se transformou em um gemido de dor, mas trazia uma nítida alegria.

- Como assim ninguém lembra que o dia da batalha era primeiro de abril?"

Alguém disposto a me ajudar com o seqüestro? Terapia é tão caro.


	14. Epílogo

**N/A: **Então, pessoas, eis o fluff de fim de fic prometido. Porque R/H merecem, não?

* * *

**Epílogo – 8 anos depois **

_Não queremos repetir lições, mas achamos que sempre há espaço para o aprofundamento e os lembretes. Veja, os lembretes são especialmente importantes, uma vez que a memória dos homens é comprovadamente menor que a das mulheres para assuntos que não estejam relacionados a times de quadribol ou marcas de bebida. Portanto, não vemos problemas em apenas relembrar, neste epílogo (e por isso última coisa que a ser lida no livro; jamais a primeira nem a única, pois as outras páginas possuem muito mais dicas que isso, seu preguiçoso), um pouco do que lhe foi ensinado ao longo do tempo agradável em que estivemos juntos e que você irá utilizar no mundo confuso e assustador em que as bruxas vivem._

_Saiba que você não é tão ruim quanto acha que é, pois ninguém nunca o será. Como seres humanos, fomos agraciados com a capacidade absurda de acharmos defeitos em nós mesmos e nos sentirmos piores do que realmente somos. Portanto, tenha confiança de que você a merece. Ora, depois de ler todo esse livro, se tiver de fato aprendido as lições, você merecerá qualquer mulher no mundo! (Esse, por sinal, foi um exemplo de como aumentar a confiança em si mesmo, preste atenção) E falando em atenção, se tem uma informação preciosa para bruxos é que as garotas adoram quando se sentem reconhecidas e acham que estão recebendo a devida atenção. Como fazer isso? Uma boa maneira é demonstrar que você a considera mais do que faz com uma varinha velha. Seja educado e haja com respeito. Se você a quer, pelo menos mostre isso com palavras suaves. Não deixe nunca a melhor oportunidade passar – e elas aparecerão quando menos se espera – e pelo amor de Merlin, não cometa a burrice de deixá-la sozinha. Ou seja, não se perca no meio do caminho e esqueça os ensinamentos aprendidos aqui, ou poderá perdê-la para sempre. Esteja sempre disposto a entendê-la. E quando dizemos isso, estamos mandando você ouvi-la. Realmente ouvir, entender o que ela fala, compreender o que ela queria dizer e responder com mais palavras do que "uh" e "uhum". Mas sem exagerar nem tentar ultrapassar seus limites – que sabemos não serem tão grandes -, pois a simplicidade e a humildade são essenciais na hora de conquistar uma garota. Elas adoram saber que são apreciadas, e não há melhor maneira de fazer isso do que se depreciar um pouco. Da maneira correta, é claro. Por isso, mantenha viva sua criatividade. Aproveite os momentos simples do dia-a-dia e trabalhe com eles para surpreendê-la sempre que puder. Tenha coragem de ousar um pouco. _

_E nunca se esqueça do conselho mais sábio e importante desse livro: seja sincero, com ela e consigo mesmo. Enganá-la uma vez pode botar tudo a perder. Não é preciso contar tudo a ela, é lógico; nenhum relacionamento sobrevive à sinceridade completa. Mas nunca invente para tentar impressioná-la ou conquistá-la. Só tornará tudo pior na hora de apresentar seu verdadeiro pai – que não é o ministro da magia –, ou na hora de contar que toda aquela fortuna que você herdou não vai poder pagar a festa do casamento. _

_Em segredo, mantenha pouca coisa. Como, por exemplo, esse livro. Sugerimos que modifique a capa para que ele possa se esconder inocentemente em sua estante (só não exagere. Ou acha que ela realmente vai acreditar que você lê poesia?). _

_No mais, esperamos profundamente que você tenha aproveitado a leitura. Talvez tenha sido seu primeiro livro. Talvez o último, pois agora você terá tantas garotas no seu pé que nem terá mais tempo para ler (confiança!). Em uma última mensagem, gostaríamos de dizer apenas uma coisa:_

_Não estrague tudo! _

Hermione fechou o livro em seu colo e mordeu o lábio inferior, incerta. A sensação era sua velha conhecida, especialmente nos antigos tempos de Hogwarts. Sempre a experimentara após passar muito tempo tentando entender algo que, de uma hora para outra, encaixava-se e fazia sentido. Voltou a folhear o livro grosso, do qual havia lido apenas o final, e passou os olhos por mais alguns capítulos. Os conselhos lhe pareciam tanto infantis quanto óbvios; ingênuos e explícitos. Ela balançou a cabeça e riu.

O oitavo mês de gravidez impedia Hermione de ter muitas distrações além do que se sentar em casa, descansando as pernas inchadas e as costas doloridas no sofá confortável da pequena casa nos arredores de Londres. Até mesmo andar parecia um exercício pesado, então ela viu a oportunidade perfeita para colocar a leitura em dia. Passava as manhãs e tardes entretida nos livros que há muito não tinha tempo de ler. Podia citar qualquer estatística sobre centenas de anos de exploração de elfos domésticos e havia decorado boa parte das leis bruxas e trouxas, mas fazia tempo que não se entregava aos clássicos.

Havia relido seus preferidos de Shakespeare, descoberto peças desconhecidas de Oscar Wilde, lido os poemas mais obscuros de Goethe e os romances de Edgar Allan Poe que já não lembrava tão bem. Tinha achado vários escritores bruxos de qualidade e descoberto que vários escritores de qualidade eram bruxos. Havia acabado de reler "O Príncipe", livro que seu pai lhe presenteara quando ela contou, no ano anterior, que pretendia largar o Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas e seguir a carreira jurídica. Mal sabia ele que Machiavel fora, na verdade, um exímio alquimista e um famoso amigo de Nicholas Flamel.

Quando foi pegar mais um livro, seus olhos não se demoraram na estante antes de fazer a próxima escolha. Ótima, por sinal. A única vez que havia lido "O Corcunda de Notre Dame", de Victor Hugo, ainda estava na escola trouxa. Provavelmente havia deixado os detalhes mais ricos passarem batido. Ao abrir o livro e encontrar, logo na primeira página, as palavras "Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas" em letras garrafais, a decepção só não foi maior porque o sentimento foi rapidamente substituído pela curiosidade e, por fim, a vontade incontrolável de rir.

Hermione virou a última página sem acreditar exatamente no que via, limpando os olhos molhados pelo riso descontrolado - este encorajado pelos hormônios à flor da pele. Na parte interior da contracapa havia uma pequena inscrição rabiscada, como uma dedicatória deslocada. A tinta fraca indicava que as palavras haviam sido escritas há muitos anos.

"_Agora tire essa bunda gorda da cama e faça alguma coisa! Se ela foi capaz de te esperar por tantos anos é porque alguma coisa deve ter visto em você além do seu nariz enorme." _

Não havia assinatura, mas ao terminar de ler, Hermione foi capaz de ouvir um eco de risadas e vozes idênticas – distante, mas nítido como costumava ser há quase uma década. A caligrafia não lhe pareceu estranha e aquele humor era ainda mais familiar. Achou o ano da edição do livro – a 23ª, por sinal, o que a fez temer pela capacidade dos bruxos -, que datava de oito anos atrás.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo leve. Atenção, educação, criatividade. Era como uma recapitulação de suas memórias mais antigas. Ela mirou a barriga enorme e sacudiu um pouco a cabeça, como quem admira um resultado inevitável.

- Ah, esse seu pai.

Como resposta divina, a porta da casa se abriu e os passos rápidos de Ron adentraram a sala, junto a sua voz animada e o barulho de sacolas plásticas. Desde que descobriram a gravidez, sua voz possuía aquele tom distraído. Quando Hermione tirou a licença maternidade e se recolheu em casa – Ron costumava dizer que foram preciso três ordens pessoais do ministro Shacklebolt e dois bruxos seguranças para que ela o fizesse -, ele passou a aparecer em casa todos os dias para o almoço, trazendo a comida pronta do pequeno restaurante trouxa que ficava na rua de baixo.

O Departamento de Aurores já não era tão movimentado quanto nos primeiros anos após a guerra, nos quais o próprio Ministro da Magia havia convidado Ron, junto a Harry e Neville, para integrar a mais nova turma de combatentes das artes das trevas. Oito anos passados, eles ocupavam a maior parte de seu tempo com a formação de novos aurores e muita papelada típica do Ministério, e Ron já não precisava mais exceder seu horário além do expediente. Tinha tempo de sobra para aparecer na Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes no fim da tarde, como fazia religiosamente desde que a morte de Fred havia se instalado como marcas profundas no rosto do irmão gêmeo e este havia voltado a gerenciar a loja de truques no Beco Diagonal. A ajuda de Ron havia sido essencial nos primeiros anos e ele continuava a visitar a loja todos os dias, ainda que ela já estivesse novamente a todo vapor e registrasse lucros ainda mais altos do que em seus anos iniciais, e só o que Ron pudesse fazer fosse tomar uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada com o irmão e comentar os jogos de Quadribol da semana.

Como nos últimos meses, Ron chegara em casa com passos apressados. Sempre reclamava que ainda não era capaz de entender o dinheiro trouxa e achava que a mulher do caixa o estava roubando, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava e beijava a bochecha e a barriga de Hermione; então era a vez de ela sacudir a varinha e fazer os pratos voarem até a mesa e a comida se servir sozinha nas travessas, porque ele jamais aprendera a dominar os feitiços domésticos. Naquele dia não havia sido diferente, até o momento em que ele se inclinou para beijá-la e seus olhos pararam na capa do livro que ela havia fechado rapidamente ao ouvir o barulho da porta.

- E eu tenho certeza que ela devia ter me dado cinco daquelas moedinhas prateadas pesadas, mas ela me deu só três… - sua voz se deteve e então se acelerou a medida em que ele se levantou e perguntou, nervoso. – Ah, você está… lendo um novo livro?

- O corcunda de Notre Dame – ela respondeu, inocentemente, mostrando-lhe a capa. - Não o leio desde criança. Já leu?

- Er… sim. Algumas vezes – ele continuou, com a voz rápida e nitidamente nervosa. -Você já começou?

- Já estou terminando – ela falou, e passou a mão pela capa, como se admirasse uma missão perto do fim. - Por quê?

- E… esse livro estava na estante? – ele continuou, cruzando os braços, com a voz dividida entre o nervosismo e a confusão. Hermione precisou se segurar para não rir.

- Não, eu ganhei de uma amiga do trabalho na semana passada.

- Ah! Sim – seu rosto pareceu se iluminar ainda mais do que quando entrou em casa, e ele se dirigiu à mesa, parecendo mais confortável. - Tem certeza?

- Sim, Ron, lógico. Por quê?

- Anh, nada – ele se sentou e começou a se servir de purê de batata. - Achei que eu também tinha um.

- Hum – ela voltou a admirar a capa do livro, enquanto Ron ainda a olhava com o rosto preocupado. – É um nome bonito, não acha?

- Qual?

- Victor Hugo – ela falou, distraída. Ron pareceu finalmente deixar de lado o nervosismo e voltou a se animar, ainda mais do que antes.

- Ah! Então quer dizer que vai ser um menino?

Hermione sempre havia achado as disputas verbais pelo sexo do bebê tão estúpidas quanto corriqueiras, mas havia entendido por que todos os jovens pais o faziam no terceiro mês de gravidez, quando ela finalmente se atentou aos atrasos na menstruação e descobriu que estava grávida de seu primeiro filho. Ron culpou o excesso de trabalho pela distração. Ela disse que era besteira e que era melhor assim, pois então eles não demorariam a saber o sexo do bebê. Ron se mostrou confuso e perguntou como fariam aquilo e, quando ela contou sobre a tecnologia desenvolvida pelos trouxas, ele soltou um muxoxo duvidoso e disse que jamais a deixaria chegar perto de uma coisa daquelas. E adicionou que não havia problema, porque seria um menino.

Então começou. Era preciso que ela o lembrasse, sempre, da possibilidade de ser uma menina e sugerir nomes diversos, como Julia, Michelle ou Rose. Ron dizia Clark, Johnson, Amphilius, até o momento em que ela proclamou que jamais usaria nomes de jogadores de Quadribol.

Naquele dia ela havia deixado de lado a competição para dar uma sugestão sincera e real. Não só sempre achara o nome "Victor Hugo" bonito, como a sugestão de que um livro do autor tivesse ajudado o início de tudo – ou, ao menos, a capa dele – parecia uma espécie de homenagem pessoal e inconsciente, como um agradecimento tardio.

- Não, estou dizendo que _pode_ ser um menino – ela corrigiu, sentando-se à mesa. - Eu sempre disse isso.

- Também sempre disse que podíamos chamá-lo de Rose.

- Ah, falando nisso, Victoria também é um nome lindo – ela disse, pensativa, enquanto se servia de legumes.

- Sim, se já não tivesse uma na família – Ron falou, e tomou um gole de suco de laranja. - Já não basta o Harry e sua mania de homenagear todas as figurinhas dos Sapos de Chocolate. Ginny disse que ele queria que James se chamasse Albus.

- Ok, mas e Victor Hugo? – ela continuou. O nome começava a parecer realmente interessante. - Não tem nenhum desses na sua família, ou tem?

- Você quer que eu cheque a família inteira? – ele respondeu, mordendo um pedaço de pão. – E acho que não. É marcado demais com outra pessoa. Também nunca gostei muito do nome Victor.

- Ah – Hermione exclamou, repentinamente, com lembranças búlgaras surgindo em sua mente, pela primeira vez. Nem ao menos havia se lembrado de Viktor Krum. Ela sorriu, e deu de ombros. – Não era você que queria um nome de jogador de Quadribol?

- Sim, mas um que preste – ele falou, com um tom conclusivo. Hermione continuou sorrindo enquanto comia com a velocidade anormal que havia adquirido durante a gravidez, quase tão rápida quanto a de Ron.

Deixaram o barulho dos talheres ágeis dominarem a sala por um tempo, cada um absorto em pensamentos. Hermione começava a pensar em uma maneira de conseguir uma cópia verdadeira de "O Corcunda de Notre Dame", que por alguma razão lhe parecia um livro ainda mais interessante agora.

Então Ron pediu que ela lhe passasse o sal e, quando ela o fez, murmurou um distinto e polido "Obrigado".

Foi quando Hermione percebeu que os hormônios da gravidez eram capazes de controlar o sarcasmo e a ironia tão bem quanto o choro e o riso pois, mesmo sem querer demonstrar a Ron que havia achado o livro, ela não se segurou e disse, inocentemente:

- Que bom ouvir isso. _As garotas adoram quando se sentem reconhecidas e acham que estão recebendo a devida atenção._

Ron deixou os talheres caírem na mesa com um estrondo, e Hermione explodiu em risos altos, tampando a boca com a mão.

- Ah, eu sabia! – ele quase gritou, encarando-a com a testa franzida. Ela não agüentou olhar para seu rosto apavorado e sentiu que as risadas não lhe permitiam manter a expressão imóvel. – Como você achou?

Ela precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de continuar a falar, enquanto secava as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Eu realmente queria ler Victor Hugo, não é culpa minha se você deixa seus livros de auto-ajuda espalhados por aí – ela disse, voltando a rir.

- Foi o único que eu… - Ron começou, de uma única vez, e suas orelhas ficaram incrivelmente coradas. – Eu ganhei esse livro, eu nem cheguei a terminar…

- Ora, Ronald, seja sincero! – ela conseguiu dizer, em meio a risadas. - É o conselho mais importante do livro, o que vão achar de você se souberem que você estragou tudo no final?

- Eu não acredito que você achou esse… - ele murmurou, olhando para o livro a alguns metros na mesa de centro da sala, tão inocente quanto um clássico da literatura francesa. – Maldita mudança, eu podia jurar que tinha jogado fora…

Hermione deixou de lado a comida – algo extremamente raro nos últimos meses – para se ocupar exclusivamente do ataque de risos que pareceu dominar cada músculo do seu corpo. Ron permaneceu ao seu lado, uma expressão de lamento pensativo no rosto, como se esperasse que o efeito passasse para dar sua declaração final. Então ele se virou, repentinamente, e tentou conjurar em sua voz firme toda a dignidade que parecia estar vendo desaparecer diante de seus próprios olhos.

- Harry também tem um! – disse ele, num tom acusatório.

Hermione precisou rir um pouco antes de falar novamente.

- Eu não me surpreendo nem um pouco, vocês dois estão perdidos – ela falou, tentando se recuperar com um pouco de água. – Fred e George também deram um a ele?

- Er… lógico – Ron respondeu, um pouco desconcertado.

- "Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas" - ela murmurou, num suspiro. – Se me contassem, eu não acreditaria…

- Bem, funcionou, não foi? – Ron disse, um pouco irritado, com as orelhas ainda vermelhas.

- Mas não valeu – Hermione falou, voltando a se ocupar do almoço, os olhos ainda molhados de riso. – Eu já estava apaixonada por você.

Foi a vez de Ron rir, um riso quase tímido, e ter suas bochechas cobertas por um tom mais fraco do mesmo vermelho que brilhava em suas orelhas.

- Você devia ter falado antes, assim me pouparia a vergonha – ele disse.

- Ron, eu tentei, mas se você não conseguia entender era porque realmente precisava do livro – ela falou, terminando com um longo gole de suco. O outro murmurou qualquer coisa que mais pareceu um resmungo.

Terminaram de comer em silêncio, Ron pensativo e Hermione focando suas forças em não voltar a rir na frente dele – visitaria Ginny, mais tarde, para continuar a fazê-lo.

- Fale o que quiser – ele recomeçou, enquanto trazia para a mesa o pudim de chocolate que sua mãe havia trazido em uma de suas visitas semanais. – Mas foi o livro mais útil que eu já li na minha vida.

Hermione não impediu que um sorriso tímido se formasse em seu rosto, mais melancólico e amável do que normalmente faria frente a uma afirmação daquelas (ela sempre fora da opinião de que o gênero auto-ajuda não poderia ser considerado literatura).

- É mesmo uma surpresa ver justo você confiar assim em um livro – ela disse, virando-se para o encarar com um sorriso. Ele ergueu a testa e aquiesceu em silêncio, e ela se inclinou para beijá-lo. – Mas se você tivesse começado com "Hogwarts, uma história", talvez nem fosse precisar dele.

Hermione riu quando Ron abriu a boca, indignado, mas ela foi mais rápida em encontrar seus lábios com um beijo doce e suave, interrompido por risos e olhares que ela ainda considerava bobos e infantis, mas imprescindíveis. Como acontecia sempre nos últimos meses, terminaram o almoço abocanhando grandes quantidades dos doces que a Sra. Weasley lhes trazia, sabendo que a gravidez fizera Hermione ter freqüentes desejos por chocolate, e que Ron sempre os tivera com ainda mais freqüência.

Aquele era um dos melhores dias. Não eram raras as vezes em que a conversa, a comida ou os hormônios de Hermione faziam explodir brigas que se prolongavam até a noite, quando Ron voltava tarde da loja de George para a encontrar sentada no sofá da sala escondida atrás de um livro, irredutível, até Ron murmurar desculpas ou qualquer outra coisa em seu ouvido e ela finalmente se render às sensações que ansiava e esperava durante a tarde solitária.

E ela agora entendia onde ele havia aprendido a se utilizar de pedidos de desculpa tão eficientes e com resultados tão proveitosos. Fez uma nota mental para ser mais dura na próxima vez, mas já de antemão soube que de nada adiantaria. É, Hermione precisaria se retratar perante o gênero de auto-ajuda e parabenizar os escritores de "Doze maneiras seguras de encantar bruxas". Fizeram um bom trabalho, afinal.

Após o terceiro pedaço de pudim, ela voltou a falar, subitamente, lembrando-se da conversa iniciada alguns minutos atrás.

- Sabe, eu estava falando sério sobre o nome – ela disse, com naturalidade. Ron abriu a boca para falar algo em meio a uma garfada de pudim, mas, talvez fosse o olhar repressor de Hermione ou a lembrança de algum capítulo do livro, apenas sacudiu a cabeça positivamente e engoliu todo o chocolate antes de voltar a falar.

- Por mais que Harry discorde, eu acho que aprendi mais com esse livro do que com Albus Dumbledore – Ron completou, um pouco pensativo, abrindo uma expressão que parecia pedir perdão a alguma força invisível.

Hermione se movimentou na cadeira, com um sorriso animado no rosto, mas Ron apontou a colher seriamente a ela e se adiantou:

– Mas nada de Victor.

Ela suspirou, derrotada.

- Mas aí fica só Hugo – ela continuou, distraída. Pensou por um momento, lambendo uma colher bem servida de chocolate, então sacudiu a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. – Ah, deixa pra lá. Vai ser uma menina mesmo.

Hermione foi rápida em terminar a sobremesa com um beijo, antes que a sala fosse tomada pelos protestos de Ron.

**Fim**

* * *

**Nota da autora lufante**: Então, gente, espero profundamente que vocês tenham gostado. E só queria dizer que foi delicioso escrever essa fic não só porque eu pude recriar um dos casais que eu mais amo, mas também por causa da resposta linda que eu recebi nas reviews e comentários de vocês. Sério mesmo, quem de vocês escreve sabe como é gostoso receber comentários positivos. Eu lufei, saltitei e sorri horrores com vocês. E muito obrigada por isso!  
Um beijão para todos.


End file.
